


Slave of Fire

by EddyPat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gaang (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Torture, Master/Servant, Prisoner of War, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Slavery, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Zutara, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyPat/pseuds/EddyPat
Summary: He choose redemtion, and the only person that condemn him or save him is the water bender, who is now his prisoner.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. The right choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story after the crystal catacombs, of what would have happened if Katara had been captured by Azula and brought back to the Fire Nation as a prize.

The waves were hitting on the helm, a soft breeze caressed his face moving his hair as he starred up at the moon on the black sky, shining bright like a lighthouse guiding the sailors on their trip. He was coming back to the fire nation, returning to his home, after four long years he would be stepping back into the land that saw him grown, to see his father again. All that time whishing to come back, hoping his father would forgive him and he could proudly stand by his side. But things didn´t go quite as planned, like he had imagined so many times in his head. It didn´t felt right and, even worse, a horrible sensation in his chest had made a hole in him and stuck him with a hollow feeling.

"Are you cold?" Mai stood next to him.

"My mind is busy," he whispered. "It´s been so long, more that four years since i´ve been expelled. What would have changed? What has changed about me?"

His childhood friend just made a bored expression while pretending to yawn. "I just asked if you were cold, not for your life story."

He tried to not he bothered by her indiference, but that didn´t stop a strong feeling of dissappointment and grudge be directed at the girl. It has been a long time since he last saw Mai and now was certain that she hand´t changed at all. He knew his sister had a strong pressure on his two friends, he remembered how they did her will without question, and althought Mai was smarter and suspected that she only followed Azula´s orders because she knew the consequences of not doing it. However, he thought her atipatic and uninterested attitude was only a facade, but now he realized his mistake, Mai didn´t cared about anything or anyone besides herself.

He was a little surprised when she leaned to him, hugged him from behind and peek her head on his shoulder. Mai was tall, almost as tall as he was.

"Don't worry Zuko." She whispered trying to make him forget his worries, but it looked more than obvious that she was just trying to change subject becayse she didn´t feel like listening to his problems. Without further ado she leaned her lips closer to his, trying to join them together.

He felt her breathing, her warm breath clashing against his face while her lips got closer to his. He didn´t wanted to kiss Mai, not after her display of uninterest towarsd his life. He pulled away his face, making it so she kissed him in the cheek. He didn´t say anything but the girl understood the message. She looked perceptibly offended for his rejection and left in silent a little disgusted with his attitude.

The fire bender was left alone breathing in the darkness, inhaling dee and exhaling with the same strenght. He was upset.

 _She doesn´t care about you._ Whispered a horrible voice inside him.

 _Nobody cares about you_. He clenched his fists hard.

"No not again." What he listened wasn´t the truth.

_But it is and you know it._

_Nobody cared about a banished, honorless traitor._

"Stop it! I´m not banished anymore! I recovered my honor!"

_Did you?_

Deep inside him grew a boiling anger created by his rage and agitation.

He was important, he was the prince of the fire nation. He didn´t captured the avatar but...but... he had conquered Ba Sing Se! He returned to his homeland victorious after having taken one of the most important cities of the earth kingdom. He was a hero now, acording to the words of Azula. He enjoyed the taste of those words in his mouth. Yeah, he was a hero, a conqueror he had definitely regained his honor.

 _Traitor._ The hole in his chest grew larger and colder

_You're nothing but a dirty traitor._

"No..."

_The only person that cared about you is now in the deepest part of this ship, rotting because of you._

His uncle was chained in a cell that smelled of death and desolation, his body started becoming decrepit full of wrinkles, a long and filthy white beard, the few teeth left in his mouth turned yellow and with a his putrid breath. it looked like he was begging to be saved.

He squeezed the metal berenda until his knuckles turned white. "It´s his fault. He´s the traitor, not me. He choose not to follow the right path. He... he wanted to prevent me to come back!" The hole in his chest grew more until a knot formed on her neck making it difficult for him to breath, all he could was breath fire.

_And what about her? What did she did to you for you to betrayin her._

His mind was left in blank. Her? A pair of deep blue eyes stared at him inside a prision made of rock and crystal. Betray her? He betrayed her? After Azula attacked the avatar, his uncle allowed the water bender to escape with the body of the young monk and the next thing he knew was that she was captured alone by the Dai Li, her sister choose to keep her as her prisioner.

 _She wanted to help you. W_ hispered the voice in a tone so different he was certaint it was a different voice.

The young water bender had decided to hear his scar But why? Why would she do that? Did she felt sorry for him? He wasn´t very happy with that conclusion yet however it was the only way he could deduct it since there was no other reason he could think off. She didn´t had any excuse as to why she would help him. Beyond their fights and discussions there was nothing else; No friendship but a relationship between a hunter and his prey, and she was always getting in his way to catch the avatar, so what were her real intentions? What strategy could she be plotting for her to act so nice to him? If he think things right, the situation made them take off their masks for a moment. He was embarassed for remembering that, how he had told her things he had never told anyone before, about his mother and how she told him about her mother. Why reveal to him something like that? A moment of weakness maybe? They´ve been enemies for so long he couldn´t say they were strangers. There was no way a part of him didn´t reacted to her.

 _She wanted to trick you._ The voice spread like venom through his mind.

_She wanted you to drop your guard so she could attack you._

They had been trapped in that prision and she wouldn´t stop yelling it was a trap. Maybe that was her strategy, she knew the avatar would go get her and if he found him there he would end up being trapped there and she wouldn´t help him. That was her real intention!

_Nobody cares about you._

She had tricked him, showing herself that way to earn his trust and then give in to a temptation he coulnd´t resist.

_She prentended to be interested in you._

There was no way either of them would forget everything they went through. They were enemies and that wouldn´t change from one day to another. She had water, that was his element. She kept it in a small bottle, it was so little but it was enough to hurt him. And by telling him she could heal his scar it let her get closer to him, that was exactly what she had wanted.

And not she was a prisioner of the fire nation.

_She deserve it._

Yes, she deserved it. That thought didn´t changed, and the void in his chest stopped mattering to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside one fo the ship´s cells, there was the former general Iroh meditating with his eyes closed. The hancuffs on his wrists itched against his skin but that didn´t made him lose focus. He must remain serene, calm. He knew what was expecting him once they reached the fire nation and for that he had to keep as much energy, both physical and mental, in order to endure it.

"It´s going to be specially hard for you once we reach the fire nation." He mentioned towards his cellmate.

She had remain quiet for a few hours, when she was taken in she was unconcious. He knew she had woken up when he heard her cry. He tried to confort her until he stopped hearing his tears. He couldn´t see her but he was certain she was still concious. He was worried for the water bender and what might happen to her but the best way to help her was to be honest with her.

"I'm not afraid about what will happen to me." He heard the voice through the metal that separated them. It was impossible to hide the tone of resentment in her voice produced by her crying, but the strenght of her words let him know she was telling the truth. He felt pride in the brve of the young girl.

"The people of the water tribe sure are admirable. No matter how difficult the situation is, their will is unbreakable."

From inside her cell Katara tried to avoid those words to confort her, she was telling the truth. Honestly, she didn´t cared wheter they tortured her, killed her or left her to rot in a cell for the rest of her life. Her real pain and worry wasn´t in the fire nation and whatever was coming to her, but with Aang. All she could think of was in him, what had happened, and that he might be... She refused to let the tears spill out again. It felt like she had cried enough for a lifetime to ever do it agin, and above all she didn´t want that those fire bending bastars to see traces of pain in her swollen, red eyes, because for them her suffering was like a cry of victory and that they would rejoice with her missery. So no more. Katara would cry no more, she wouldn´t give them that satisfaction. She would face whatever was coming to her with her head held high.

Katara remained silent for a few minutes until she took the courage to ask. "Do you feel dissapointed?" She asked, wishing he would know what she meant. His answer took a whille. "He´s free to follow his own path."

She looked towards the wall that separated them. There was no way to see the expression on the old man´s face, but she could imagine it. The old general was dissapointed. Somewhere deep inside her knew that Zuko wasn´t as bad as she always believed he was. She hated him for having persecuted them for so long in hopes of catching Aang, but she was never truly afraid of him.

She was no stranger to the desperate obsession he had in wanting to capture the avatar. She never truly understood why he was so desperate to capture him, she could comprehend the importance of capturing the only person that could actually end this war. However, that task seemed like it was given to him even before she and Sokka found Aang in the iceberg. At that time everyone believe that the avatar was dead, even the fire nation thought that. So to send the crown prince in search for him almost a hundred years after his disappearance seemed like an impossible task, and that seemed more like a punishment that something that would be done to someone that one hated and wanted to see failing.

For a moment she stopped to think what would have been the reason for Zuko to be given such punisment, but as soon as that idea got into her head she threw it away, feeling her hate growing. She was done being sorry for him. Now he had what he wanted the most, his sister had made him an offer and he accepted right away. She felt so stupid for believing for even a second that he had changed, that he was different. She didn´t recognize the boy she was prisioner with just a few hours ago, he was so different from the prince that had been chasing them. His attitude, his way of speaking... but it was all a trick. He choose the side that favored im the most. Why was she so dissapointed in seeing him become their enemy in that moment? Why did she felt like he had betrayed her? Her chest hurt and the image of aang came to her mind. "No...don´t think of that Katara." It felt so frustrating to go from pain to hate, from hate to desperation and the to uncertainty, letting herself go to the limbo where she wasn´t capable of feeling or thinking at all, like she arrived at the edge of the hurricane that were her emotions.

"I´m sorry for what he did to your friend." She could feel his pain in her skin. Like a whole in her chest, just like Aang´s, but to her it felt like it was eating her slolwy while alive.

"It wasn´t your your nephew who did it." She closed her fist remembering what Azula had done. With great willpower she stopped the tears that were about to burtst out and supressed the pain in her heart.

She had been able to save him, or at least that´s what she thought. Almost instantly after she healed his wound with the sacred water the Dai Li found them and attacked them. They tried to take down Appa and she could tell if that happened they would be caught right away. Without hesitation, she jumped from the flying bison and used her water bending to stall time until the others managed to escape. From afar she could faintly hear Sokka screaming that he would get her back. Someone must have stopped him and that reassured her as she was captured but that didn´t mattered to her. That´s what she wished for, better just her than everyone.

I hope you know well what you´re doing." Was the last thing the Dragon of the west said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Home was by far the word that came to his mind, like he was a lost spirit uncapable of finding his way, wandering in darkness and shadows, confusion and torment. He had been banished from his home, thus, the squint from that word and its meaning were odd to him. But not everything was lost. There was a string that bonded him to the only place where he belonged. He clung to that thin line like his life depended on it, a string in the shape of a bald kid with an arrow tattoo on his head. The avatar was his lighthouse for his way home. Not that string was torn ad he felt lost. He had nothing to cling onto and felt like walking on murky waters that threatened to swallow him and take him to the deep.

He was restless and annoyed. Since his return he didn´t found the peace and tranquility that he thought he would conceive once he returned home honorable and victorious. He hadn´t accomplished the mission that he was assigned to, and although he helped his sister in the conquest of Ba Sing Se he felt like that wouldn´t be enough, not to his father. The hole in her chest was threatening to grow. It was stupid to think that walking through the gardens would bring him some peace from the chaise that became his insides.

"Why so bumped brother? Mai didn´t knew how to please you?"

Yeah, it was a stupid idea to come to the gardens. Azula was the last person he wanted to speak to right now, and the fact that she mentioned her friend made it worse. Now he felt upset and disgusted. That insinuation towards Mai, although discreet, was irksome.

"Father hasn´t seen me since I arrived." He let out with anger, it has been more than three days.

"And so what? He hasn´t see me either With the fall of Ba Sing Se, it´s normal he is currently busy. That´s the way things are."

The simplicity in which she took in the situation was gawning him with envy. He didn´t knew what should follow after the conquest. The people who his father was surely meeting up with, the orderss that shall be given and the time that would take to organize everything for a proper ownership. He hadn´t been present when all of that happened. He tried, very hardly, not to hate his sister but the jealousy were already doing its work, eating him from the inside.

"I suspect the attitude is for something else," she added. "Is it because you couldn´t capture the avatar?"

The surprised was visible on his face without a way to hide it. How the hell did she knew that? A chill ran through his spine warning him that his sister wasn´t human but a demon capable of reading his thoughts and turning his fears into nightmares.

"You shouldn´t worry about that, the avatar is dead," she continued without waiting for him accepting or denying the question, she had gotten her answer just by looking at him. "Unless...he had managed to survive."

That blow didn´t saw it coming. If before he was impressed that she had guessed his inner turmoils, her next words left him chilled, like a cold, cold bath. In no moment that thought ever passed through his head. Involuntarily he remembered the what the water bender girl told him, that that water had special powers, which she had planned to use on his scar. Did she...?

"No." He spoke with security. "There is no way he had survived."

It was impossible to survive a lighting strike, even the avatar couldn´t be inmune to an attack as powerful as that. Yet if the girl from the water tribe would have tried to save him there were too few probabilities of it. He held his golden eyes locked on his sister, not that he wanted her to believe him, but that he didn´t liked to show himself insecure in front of her.

Oh well," Azula spoke, "if so you have nothing to worry about."

And without else she left her brother with doubts and intrigues. Why the hell has Azula brought that up?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In a cell in the deepest parts off the palace there could be heard loud whipings that sounded without rest. A few aint groans conbined with the whistle of the leather sounded against the walls of stone.

"Wow, you sure are persistent." One of the men there said while he got closer to the prisioner. "Just tell us what you know and all of this will be over."

A spit felt on his face as an answer. The man angry hit her in the mouth, making her bleed from the nose and giving her a terrible headache.

"Has she said anything?" Azula asked the guards outside the cell.

"No princess, she refuses to talk."

She took a look at the inside. The first thing she saw was the result of the torture to the water bender. She smiled to herself before she walked into the cell, having fun of the pathetic appearance of the peasant that pretended to be strong.

"I´m sure that now more than ever you regret having letting yourself be caught to let your friends go, don´t you?" She stood in front of the prisioner. Katara was on her knees, her whole body being held by the arms that were tied up by the wrists and spreading them in V-shape. "All you have to do is tell us where is the rest of your pathetic group that suported the avatar," she grabbed her chin and made her look at her, "and i promise you that we´ll make your stay more...comfortable."

Silence.

"Do you think they will come and save you?" Azula spoke with such fun from that idea, "The avatar is dead. There is nothing you can do. You lost, we won. And the only thing you can do is save yourself."

Katara raised her eyes to the fire princess with something shining more than the deep hate that was starting to boil inside her. With a strenght she couldn´t believed she still had she rose up. It was painful but at this point the suffering accompanied her like a second skin, or what was left of it, so withstanding it wasn´t that difficult. She stood her feet on the cold, hard ground dirtied with her own blood, impressed she could even stand by herself, she almost felt proud of herself. She had tried to do so before but her body was so exhuasted and gaunt that it simply declined the instand that idea passed through her head. At first she had tried to endure all the torture on food but it was impossible due to the pain. She didn´t like to be on her knees but there was no other choice. Maybe her will had kept her unbreakable, but her body had limits. Limits that in that moment she was challenging. It was incredible what pride and rage towards someone else could cause, the sheer strenght she was showing in that moment was nothing but fanned by the rage and hate towwards the person in front of her.

She remained on her two feet in front of Azula.

"If you´re so sure that he´s dead, what are you afraid of?" She spoke with confidence, with her chin raised. It felt like her throat was dry but it was worth it. For a moment Katara saw an ounce of surprise in the eyes of her torturer.

"Me? Afraid of some peasants?" She started speaking arrogantly. "Don´t make me laugh. You are nothing more than insects that will be squashed. Whether its with your help of without it." A wicked smiled formed in her face as she looked at the water bender. "You know. If you tell us now where your little friends are, I promise you we won´t destroy the south tribe."

Fear invaded her. For a moment her legs felt like losing strenght. She knew of great power Azula had and destroying her home would be an easy task for her. Although she hated to admit it, she recognized that her tribe wasn´t in the best conditions, it wouldn´t suvive an attacked from the fire nation. The face of her Gran gran came to her head. Azula had touched a sore spot for her, but still she musn´t lose control. She tried to calm down but it was too late. She let her desperation and fear to be seen when she mentioned her home and knew she had sensed it.

"Well?" She exclaimed. "If you don´t wwanted to be responsible for the destruction of your people I suggest you to talk."

Even though she didn´t wanted to see her tribe burned she couldn´t betray her friends. Anyway she didn´t knew anything but what Azula said to her. All these time they´ve been traveling with Aang they never ran into any group that actually worked to stop the war against the fire nation. Ba Sing Se pretended there was no problem in the world, Omashu only defended itself and the North Tribe had been keep refugee deep in in the frozen sea. Honestly if she had known there was an actual resistance wishing to end the war and dethrone the fire lore they would have been the first to contact them.

"I know nothing." She spoke without hesitation or attempt to hide her anger. "All this time it was just us, no one provided us any aid. You yourself could see that."

The soldiers present oobserved with different points of view the confrontation between the two young women. Some thought that the water tribe girl had some guts for daring to speak to the princess that way. No one sane would do that, not unless you wanted your next assignment to keep watch at the bottom of the sea or become a pile of ash added to anothers that accumulated at the deeps of the palace, or so would the rumors say. Others would watch amused, waiting anxiously for the princess to get tired of playing and would finally gave them the order to end with that stupid grl once and for all. They hadn´t gotten anything from her and by this point they doubted she would speak anything, and by what they were seeing right now they knew that possibilty was close. Yes, they would definitely enjoy very much to end with that little girl, they would make sure to make her saw how superior they were.

They were long seconds that felt like lasted forever. Neither of them moved an inch, not even blincked. IT was a silent battle neither was willing to lose. Azula tried to find a sign that the water bender was lying, but the cold blue eyes didn´t gave up. For a moment she felt some respect towards the peasant that she would never say out loud. She was used to everyone fearing her that nobody would even dare to look her in the eyes or held her staare, but that sewer rat all beaten up roughly for several days didn´t seem to bend down to her and that at least was worthy of recognizion. There has been prisioners that lasted less than her.

"If you say so." She finally declared, walking towards her but stopping just a few inches away from her face and spoke in a low voice. "Is the avatar dead?"

Katara frowned with no intention to hide her evident disconfort to the question. Azula knew she had the power of healing, but that she questioned her own attacked seemed unusual for the proud princess.

Azula stared at her for a long time. She wore a scorn, not satisfied with the answer from the girl. She pulled back from the water bender and stopped next to the soldier holding the whip. With a hand gesture from her, the soldier understood and handed the whip to her.

"Now, in what number did we left?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she left the dungeon and resurfased to the living quarters of the palace Azula noticed it was already dark outside. She could still hear the sound of the skin being cut by the leather, the stench from that cell together with the blood and filth that impregnated her nose which made it quite annoying. She would have to take a bath if she wanted to take the smell from her body and burn her clothes as she wasn´t planning on ever using them again. Now, she had to think carefully what she would do. Without expecting it something held her from behind, it was Ty Lee, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Azula." She spoke with the natural joy she sometimes found annoying.

"What are you doing Ty Lee? Shouldn´t you be at the circus?"

"No, the circus is taking a break for the moment. I went to see Mai but didn´t found her home. You know where she might be? You think she´s with Zuko?"

"I don´t care." She really meant it, not caring what her friend and her brother did.

"You know, it´s great that Zuko is back," she spoke with enthusiasm, "Now that your father has forgive him he will become the next fire lord and Mai will become the fire lady!"

Although the trapecist said that with joy and happiness, Azula didn´t received the words the same way. She mocked from such stupid idea. There was no way that her pathetic, stupid and weak brother could lead the nation. He couldn´t even caught the avatar and it was her who conquered Ba Sing Se.

However... since her return there was something that has been bothering her, and didn´t get the answers she had been expecting, which bothered her even more.

"Azula? Are you listening to me?" She tried to get back the princess´ atention.

Before she could even tell her how little she cared whatever she was telling her, a messenger arrived before them.

"The fire lord is requesting an audience with you."

For the first time she felt cold, but the trembling instead of frightening her made her react. She had made a decision.

"Ty Lee? Be a good girl and wait in my room." Was the last thing she spoke to the acrobat girl before she went with the messenger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week later and very late at night, the moment has finally arrived. The symbol of fire was right in front of him. Behind that door waited his father. He had been called, at last. Would he recognize him as his son? Would he return him his honor? Would he despise him for not having caught the avatar? After his not-so-pleasant talk with Azula a few days ago, his mod hadn´t improved, but in this moment his discomfort would end. He took a deep breath and when he let the air out of his lungs he expelled all worried. Then he opened the door.

A long a wide hall. Red pillars with the banner of his nation. By the end a row of fire, and behind the incadescent wall was him.

With his soul about to leave his body he bowed in front of the man that could be considered the most powerful of the world. His heart beated loudly. For the first time in four years he met his father, even though he didn´t saw him behind the fire curtain and he had kneeled with his head looking down yet he couldn´t ignore his strong presense.

In a childish way he couldn´t help but feel curiosity about his appereance. The last time he saw him was that fateful day when he was branded. It ashamed him to think how he only remembered the fear that caused the imposing presense of his father and the terrible horror of knowing he had to face him.

"You´ve been away for a long time," his voice sounded more hoarse that he remember, "I can see the weight of your travels has changed you." If he didn´t had such scar he would be a exact copy of his progenitor. He looked more manly, certainly, now that he was sixteen, and he has grow taller too. "You amended your mistake my son."

Zuko´s heart started beating so fast it felt like his chest would explode. He heard steps getting closer and he felt a strange yet uncontrollable impulse to raise his head. "Welcome home."

Those words were like a beacon on his world of shadows and without a doubt, it hushed the voices that were disturbing him all this time and dispelled the haze in his heart. An inmense peace covered him. He has picked the right choice, this was his place and now he was sure of it. He felt surprised for almost crying from the surge of emotions going through his body.

"I feel so proud of you, prince zuko," his father continued flattering him, "i´m pround you and your sister had conquered Ba Sing Se."

_That´s right we did._

"When your traitor of an uncle tested your loyalty, you did the right thing."

_He only stood in his way._

"And what i´m most proud of is of your greatest archievement. You destroyed the avatar."

If his father had been in front of him he would have noticed the face he made when he heard him. The flood of emotions he felt inside him like a warm warmth turned into a blizzard.

"What were you told?" He asked cautiously

"Azula told me everyting. You surprised and amazed her with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth."

He remained stoic, his father was in front of him and he couldn´t allow himself to see bewildered. He listened everything that he had to say including the tale of how he had defeated the avatar according to his sister. He endured the best he could the rest of the meeting, the words stopped making sense and all he heard was how inside him a new storm was growing. A whirlwind of fire lit by his rage and confusion that grew when he heard the big lie that Azula had told their father and much more.

When he left the room he went straight to his sister´s bedroom. Without caring wheter she was sleeping or not he broke in.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you tell our father that I killed the avatar?!" He demanded answer. He wouldn´t feel calm until he knew her reasons. He was so furious he didn´t even noticed the acrobat girl asleep next to his sister.

Azula, indiferent of his rudeness, rose from the bed looking at him with reproach as she fixed her robe. "You looked so worried about how father would treat you for not having captured the avatar that I simply thought that if i told him yo killed him you would have nothing to worry about."

"Why did you do it?" He insisted. The merit of having killed the avatar was something no one would give up.

"Take it as a gesture of my generosity," that he did not believe, not for the way she was acting. There was a catch, he was sure of it. "Please Zuko, what could i possibly win by letting you take the credit for killing the avatar?" She said nonchalantly. "Unless..." she added, "that the avatar was still alive. Then all the glory would turn into shame and dishonor.

The whirlwind of fire exploded. There she was with her real intentions. His sister wasn´t sure that the avatar was dead and because of that he tossed the responsability at him. The rage burned his whole body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Azula observed with satisfaction the face of her older brother. Her victory over the avatar was her biggest archievement. She had easily done what her brother and many others couldn´t, and of course she wasn´t gonna let him forget it.

From the beggining her orders were to bring him back. Their father had planned on keeping him captive inside the nation where he wouldn´t shame him any more. Although he escaped from her hands the first time she wouldn´t let him do it a second time. She had congratulateed herself with how easy it was to manipulate him, her brother was truly stupid. With the right words he felt into her trap like an insect drawn to the light. The part he payed was vitalto distract their uncle. She was no fool, the old man could look old and uncared-for but he didn´t stopped being strong, he had proven her that before. Therefore, if Zuko was on her side he could contain him, and so he did. In no moment she ever saw the peasant as a threat and she could have caught the avatar without breaking in sweat, but when the opportunity presented to destroy the little brat she didn´t hesitated. Her victory was by far much better that she had planned... Everything was perfect. She wondered if she should have aprehended Zuko in that moment too, however, she wanted to see his face in dissapointed and humilliation when he realized that there was no glory for him made her change her plans. She would locked him once they reached the fire nation in front of their father, Oh yeah, she could taste the sweet victory. The satisfaction of crushing other and standing at the top, all within her reach,

The body of the avatar was never recovered, the filthy peasant had ran away with it mostly to give it a burial, she wouldn´t have bothered to burn it to the ground. The Dai Li went after them but came back only with the water bender. She didn´t liked it very much but she would be a nice spoil for her father, It began to bother her was hearing that she was a healer, the ability to heal others that very few water benders had. She didn´t doubted her attack but she knew that she didn´t shoot a lighting as strong as she had wanted. She did it too fast. She was satisfied with the result but there was a small, very weak possibility that she hadn´t killed him as fast as she expected, and if that was true...

It was not like her to leave lose ends and just for that, before she left the capital, she had made a decision. She wouldn´t tell her father what had happened until she was sure that the brat was dead and burried. But in those days she didn´t get any good news. Her agents couldn´t find them, the avatar´s groupd had dissapeared, like they had banished from the face of the Earth.

Someone was helping them.

The water bender hadn´t gave her any answer, which was frustrating. Her father didn´t called her, but that was just a ticking clock against her for the truth. To top it of Ty Lee made her see a situation she hadn´t even thought of. Her dull brother was not happily in the palace, bathing with the glory she had archieved, making everyone believe he was some stupid hero or even worse, that he would take their father´s place. That was the moment she decided to change the set of her plans.

She gave the recognizion to Zuko.

If the avatar lived, she would suffer the dishonor and her father wouldn´t give her a second chance. However, if it wasn´t like that... well, there could always be a plan B, which she would put in motion that instant.

"So you don´t think wrong of me, I will tell you who can take that doubt off your mind." She added before her brother started a scandal. it was too obvious how angry he was but she couldn´t care less.

"What do you mean?"

"The water bender."

"What?"

"She ran with the avatar when we attacked, although she was caught after. She´s the only one that can confirm you whether he´s thruly death or not."

"Where is she?"

She smiled satisfied, everything was going as planned. "In the dungeons, of course," she smiled calmly, "we´ve tried to take out anything from her but she´s too stubborn. She´s still alive if you´re wondering, but I don´t know if it´s a good idea." Now it was time to throw a bait.

"What do you mean?"

"Think Zuzu," she was not impressed to see her brother was too dumb and slow, "she was the only one that knows it was me who killed the avatar, the rest of the soldiers won´t talk because they wouldn´t dare to contradict us. Everyone but her." She smiled internally. "If she talks, what would our father say? Or even worse, what if she says that the avatar is sitll alive?"

"It was you who told everyone that I killed the avatar! Now I have to carry your mistakes?!" He shouted so loud he frightened Ty lee but he didn´t cared for that.

He was furious, obviously. He looked at her with such hate and contempt that annoyed her quite a bit. How dared he look at her that way? She supressed her own disgust before she continued her act.

"I already told you, I just wished to make you a favor. And that peasant stands in your way to get out father´s trust. Is your desicion whatever you do next."

He didn´t say anything else, he just left the room furious, leaving azula with a confused ty lee but she didn´t cared. It was all perfect. Her fickle temperament of her brother and the unstable situation that she put him on where creating the perfect scenario for his own ruin. He was so desperate for his father´s affection and approval that she was sure that after having congratulate him for his big archievement he couldn´t allow that everything went down. And she was counting on him making a mistake, one so big she knew he would end up doing: understimate the water bender.

The peasant hasn´t remained alived just because of willpower or because she didn´t wanted to kill her as she was a source of information; she was stupidly strong even without her bedning and she proved it the instant she stood her ground inside the cell. She had tried to escape twice and attacked several guards. But the most shocking news she had was when she heard the peasant girl killed and left crippled two soldiers that tried to rape her. She was branded as dangerous. She was no longer a simple prisoner, and although Azula would have loved to put her in her place and with the excuse of not getting anything from her kill her, her father´s orders were clear: she could not end her life nor damage her beyond repair. That annoyed her. Therefore, she had dedicated herself to torture her in that way: breaking her body, weakening her little by little until there was nothing left but a blob of blood and flesh.

And without really meaning to she had found the perfect way. She expected the hate to remain there after everything she had done. She had turned her into a ticking bomb and the person that would set her off would be Zuko. Because the idiot would go to her, threaten her and demand answers he would never get. And of course, Zuko would do the only last desperate move he had; to end her life to kept her quiet. Just to keep everything he had recovered he would do it without a doubt and Azula knew her brother wouldn´t come out victorious in that fight.

The peasant would kill him. That was her bet.

Without being able to contain herself any longer she started laughing with great satisfacton. Everything was perfect, there was no error range in that plan.

Seeing her laugh like that Ty Lee couldn´t help but tremble on the bed. Even though she loved Azula, sometimes she scared her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He walked through the palace´s corridors with great anger. He was so enraged that the need to destroy something and burn it to ashes were uncontrolable. All he had archieved; his father´s approval, his honor, the glory, his life in the fire nation... everything hanged from a string thanks to her stupid sister.

He squeezed his fists until the knuckles turned white and his hands felt hot.

Azula doubted that the avatar was dead, she herself had exposed that a couple days ago. But that wasn´t his proble, it was her´s and she had given it to him. instead, by lying so bodly to their father. Filling him with glory just to see him in that desperate situation. _That it as a gesture of my generosity_ my ass. She had planned all of this since the beginning and now he had to fix his damn mistakes.

He clashed his fist against a thick pillar and the noise was so loud it sounded like an explosion. Some imperial guards didn´t took too long to arrive, the sound of the metal armors stopped a few feet away.

A smockescreen surrounded the large pillar in the large and wide corridor. The debris were scaterred everywhere. The men gathered there were expecting. Has it been an attack? In what moment they got into the palace? The didn´t wanted tot hink on the consequences in that case. When the smoke cleared they saw just a person between all that chaos and recognize him immediately.

"Prince Zuko, is everything okay?"

"Take me to her."

Everything turned hot and cold at the same time, it was aa contradiction but that´s how they felt it. His voice left them cold, a chill ran through their spines that shocked them in a horrible promise of paain if they didn´t followed his order. On the other hand, his gaze was like fire. They sweated under their armors, the scar that marked his face only made it look more intimidating.

"W-who are you refering to?" An older soldier tried to ask and didn´t liked the way his voice wavered. By Agni he was no coward and prince or not he was just a boy, a kid in his eyes, one that wasmaking him real nervous at the time.

"The water bender."

When they understood what he wanted they followed his order immediately. It wasn´t necessary for so many people to accompany the prince. Three men escorted him while the rest returned to their obligations and to take care of the mess in the corridor. The older soldier looked at the chaos and reached to a simple conclusion. There was no way he would ever fight the prince in a fight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He went down steps, made several turns on the wide corridors that little by little became more narrow. The smell of moist and other stenchs were telling him he was on the right place soon he would arrive to his destination.

His fist was burning but he didn´t cared about the damage he made to himself after he punched the wall. It felt good to let it out in that way but it wasn´t enough, he was still angry.

They stopped. His salvation or his demise laid behind the metal door. If she confirmed that the avatar was dead he would have no more worries, only to make sure she wouldn´t speak. Threatening her wouldn´t be enough, he knew her too well to know that he needed something more to keep her mouth shut. He would think of something. However, what would he do if she confirmed him that the avatar was still alive?

"Wait here." He ordered. He had to face her alone, specially because he didn´t wanted their conversation to escape beyond the stone walls. The metal creaked as the door was closed.

The search for the truth lead him there. He was willing to do anything in order to protect his future but what he saw there left him stunned.

Illuminated only by the flicker light of the torches there she was bend over, her whole body held by her raised arms locked on chains and cuffs, in her writs he could see red strings that covered her arms. She was backwards from him, a naked back with lashes completely bloody with open wounds and exposed muscles was in front of him.

That scene was so shocking that with great sheer will he supressed a gag. He didn´t knew if it was because of the smell of blood and flith or if it was for what he was seeing, probably because of both. He didn´t knew what to think anymore. The objective that took him there was completely vanished from his mind.

Slowly and with fear he got in front of her, mentally asking himself if it was the same person or if he had arrived to the wrong cell. He kneeled to be in front of her. It was more that obvious that if her back was exposed so would her from, although the long dirty chestnut hair covered her chest he felt nothing but worry for her condition.

Not only has she been tormented on her back but all of her body was beaten up. The blue atire he was so used to seeing her on and in one point was a point of reference to find them was now reduced to shreds that barely covered her lower half. Her legs were also exposed and when he wondered what happened to her pants he felt sick with the possible answer for it. He wasn´t sure what part of her body was bruised and what part dirtied, it was all a collage of dark and red colors. Her face hadn´t been so luck either, although some strands of hair covered most of her face he still notced his lips swollen and cut, the nose had some dry blood coming from it. She was so still that for a moment he wondered whether she was alive or dead.

She was unrecognizable and in the worst way possible. What the hell have they done to her?

"Prince Zuko." He raises his head, one of the imperial soldiers was now standing by the foot of the door, "two guards had come to move out the prisioner."

"Where are they taking her?" He asked in a serious voice. The rage he had arrived with was gone, but he hasn´t stopped feeling anger. Although for a different reason.

"Your father has ordered to move her to one of the rooms on the east wing."

He was shocked, standing up when he asked. "What part exactly?"

The east wing of the palace was extensive. It was that zone particulary that were the royal family´s chambers, but it was a place restricted to civilians. Only imperial fire benders and servants were authorized to move around it. It was also near that area where the quarters of the imperial guards were located. He dind´t liked his line of thoughts. It was past midnight, a transfer at this hour could only meant it was to be done in secret.

"Why?" He added, more that a question it was a demant. His tone remained firm and angry.

The soldier couldn´t give him an answer, so he made the other guards that had come for the prisoner come inside the cell and explained themselves. The men were paralized at the entrance, whether because of seeing the prince and his serious and horrible face or the terrible conditon of the prisioner, whichever it was they remained stoic and sligthly nervous. Then he repeated the question.

"The Fire Lord ordered it." Replied one of them.

"I know that, the question was why." He observed annoyed how the guards looked at each other like they were trying to look for the answers between each other. "Are you planning on continue torturing her?" The question came out before he realized it.

"Isn´t that why you´re here?"

Everyone present stared impressed to the same place. The voice was varely audible and sounded more like a whisper, if not because of the deeply they were and the silence covering them they wouldn´t have been capable of hearing it. Zuko immediately looked towards the girl. A bright blue eye shined between all the mess that was her face.

"Has your sister gotten tired of torturing me and now sends you?"

He didn´t knew what to say. Azula has been torturing her? Was she the one that left her like this?

"Your highness," one of the guards raised his voice to get his attention, "your father has ordered us to take her to one of the rooms on the east wing, in the area of the royal chambers."

A this point Zuko didn´t knew if there was anything that could impress him or bothere him anymore. All the bloody night has become in a whirlwind of disgust and unexpected things. He looked again at the water bender chained in front of him. She had felt asleep or passed out, he wasn´t sure, he could even bet she was death. He squeezed his fists feeling disgust with her condition.

"I´ll take her myself." His voice didn´t allowed any objection.

Immediately the guards unlocked the cuffs, her arms felt down with the gravity and before her body hit the dirty ground he stopped her fall, making her lay on his chest. He found it hard to find a place in her skin that wasn´t bruised or with an open wound to hold her, putting her arms on her armpits was the best idea he got. Now he didn´t knew what do from there. Holding her without hurting her wouldn´t be easy, he would end up touching one of the exposed wounds on her wound even if he didn´t wanted.

One of the guards that had gone there for the transfer came in and covered her back with a blanket, apparently they have come prepared. When Zuko lifted her legs and tried to hold her back, he tried to fix the grip on the girl´s arm and make the least possible pressure over the wounder area but he still heard her complain and made grimaces in pain. The guard grabbed the arm that hung motionless and placed it on her lap, finishing wrapping her on the blanket and making sure it wouldn´t slide off during the transfer. Zuko put his whole attention to the gentle way in which he realized his work.

They walked in silence and slower compared to the rythim in which they have arrived. The weigh he was carrying was lighter that he had expected. He tried to ignore the wetness thhat filtered to his arm, the one holding her back. It didn´t mattered if his father complained about it, he would bring a doctor. And honestly, what the hell was Azula thinking leaving her like this? Was his sister really this sadistic? He was aware she was a prisoner of war but he wanted to think there were limits. She was a child in the end. How old was she? 14? Maybe 15? He clicked his tongue too loud, or was it so quiet in the palace at this hour that the sound of the armors when walking wasn´t loud enough to cover his angry gesture. He could see through the corner of his eye how one of the guards looked his way. He didn´t care but choose to derive his thoughts, he didn´t wanted to speculate on what his sister had been doing to her until now. To picture her wielding a whip disgusted him. And her other wounds... he didn´t even wanted to think on how they were made.

He noticed the back of the men guiding them. They had been present, probably enjoyed the act or continued when Azula got tired. The new though that there were others besides his sister made his blood boil. He knew there were other forms of torture, specially towards a young woman. If they had been tormenting her all this time he suspected they were capable of doing something more to her. He didn´t wanted to speculate in that, or if they had done so already.

She complained and besides him the other soldiers looked back to see the one he was holding on his arms. He had to remain calm, his anger wouldn´t help him if his hands started burning and hurt her acidentaly. He then looked away to the place where they were goin, trying to distract himself someway. They finally arrived to the east wing, the corridor where they moved was where he had been walking before. It wasn´t precisely close to the chambers were he and Azula were staying, but it was definitely within what could be considered as the private area of the royal family.

"Call for a doctor and wait outside." He ordered when the doors were opened, closed immediately once he went inside.

He was surprised. His idea of captivity was nothing like what he was seeing. The room was wide and luxury, easily compared to his chambers. It didn´t looked like a place where you would keep locked a prisoner, the only thing that seemed that wat was tha in the balcony there were bars with an elegant desing, like trying to hide their function.

If before he was upset now he felt confused. Why has she been transfered to this room? Everything was a chaos inside his mind while he was trying to find any answer to this situation. His whole bloody night gaave sick turn he didn´t expected and he wasn´t sure how to deal with it. He fixated in who he was carring and without waisting any more time he went to the bed. He set her down delicately yet the girl still let out a grunt of pain.

"I´m sorry." He said almost like an involuntary whisper, like he was trying to avoid causing her more damage by decreasing the volume of his voice. The water master could hear him as she opened her eyes for the first time since he took her out of that cell. He stayed by her, sitting on the bed next to her, trying to ignore the left side of her face which was terribly damaged. At her eye level she had a purple swelling almost black that reached all the way to her eyebrow. He wondered if she was even capable of seeing since he wasn´t sure wheter her eyes was closed or open. Despite everything, the blue of her good eye shined with such intensity and was starring right at him. There was an untamed savagery in her that shocked him, a will so strong that never got broken. He liked seeing that, knowing that some way her spirit remained intact unlike her body.

"What an honor that the prince himself had escorted me to my new cell."

She spoke with such obvious tiredness, like if making that exhausted her. The arrogance in her word didn´t go unoticed. It didn´t escaped either the fact that she knew this would be her new place of captivity, which mean all this time she must have been awake.

"I want to make you a question?" He decided to get to the point once an for all.

"Oh, really?"

She was mocking him. It was too obvious she would tell him nothing, if that wasn´t the case her body wouldn´t be in such a sorry state. Azula sure knew how to take her to the limit, and if she didn´t gave up before she wasn´t going to do it with him. At this point the idea of putting even a finger on her was unthinkable. He vaguely wondered what was it that his sister wanted to know that earned her such horrible tratment. To know if the avatar was alive or not felt like a stupid reason now.

"The avatar, is he alive?"

His gaze was locked in her, not letting escape any gesture she made that could give him an answer. But her face was pitful, there was no way to know if she was lying or not since even though he could even see any gesture from her he wouldn´t know whether it was of pain or from trying to hide the truth. Her eyes didn´t tell him much either. He could see the fierce, yet tired shine in them, he wondered how much more she could have kept that flame lit up inside her until it finally blow out.

He hoped she would talk, say anything, but girl´s lips remained sealed. He watched her as she closed her eyes and tried to get up but the pain stopped her. When he saw what she was trying to do he instinctively helped her sit. The fabric that covered her slid off, leaving her chest exposed. He looked away ashamed while she covered it again.

"Why do you want to know? You saw it yourself."

"You´re a healer." He got up from the bed to see her from afar, he wasn´t confortable with sitting so close to her. "That water you showed me, the one you tried to heal my scar, you used it on him. Right?"

There was a long silence from her part, for a moment he wondered what he had to do to make her talk.

"Whay did you think?"

"What...?"

"When I told you I could heal your scar. When even though we were enemies I had decided to help you. What were you thinking?"

Zuko didn´t wanted to answer that. He had reached his own conclusion before and it would be too stupid to respond with the truth. It bothered how she tried to get off the subject, but on the other hand....

"Why did you tried to help me?" He asked back at her. A part of him wished to know and was sure she would tell him the truth. Besides, he was making her talk. Somehow he could get to his desired answer if he could lead the conversation in the right direction. "We were enemmies, you said it yourself. You had no reason to do so," besides deceiving him, he thought.

Another silence. She closed her only good eye while she took a deep breath, like she was trying to get the energy to talk. He chose to look away to the room to distract himself. He knew he had to calm himself, all this situation had him very tense. But he was not a person with a pacient nature and the fact that she hand´t answer faster or at least gave him a direct response was exasperating. He felt like he was at a dead end.

"Maybe I can´t help it to help others, or being stupid. " She finally spoke. It wasn´t the answer he was expecting therfore he didn´t bothered on seeing her, "just like you can´t help being a traitor."

The last words made him turn at her, clearly offended and with the intention to claim her. How does she dare to call him that? But she was no longer in the bed but on her feet on the other side, throwing a tray to him. He barely reacted on time and in the instant it took him to avoid the object the water bender was already in front of him, punching him in the stomach. The next move was directed to his jaw, with her elbow she hit him sending him to the ground. Before he could stand up she was already attacking him again.

Zuko was impressed with what was going on, even more that she still had the energies to even start a fight. Was she crazy? With a move of his legs he made her fall but she didn´t touched the ground. Holding on her hands and using them as levers, she made a turn and felt a few feet away from him. He followed her to continue the attack.

It didn´t took him long to lock her up. The weak state of her body didn´t gave him too much resistance. Without holding back he pinned her against the floor, he took her by her wrists and hold them with such firmness while his legs imprisoned her body preventing her from getting up, although he questioned whether she could do it. That action made him hear a groan of pain from her.

"Why did you do that?!" He claimed her furious. "Are you stupid?! Just look at yourself! You´re so weak even a fly could take you down!" She didn´t responded, maybe because she was suffocating because of the lack of air. "And what did you planned to do next?! Run out of here?! You´ll be death before you even reached the end of the hall!"

His hands were locked on her wrists strongly, evidence of his anger. He wanted to continue screaming at her. He was mad at her for her stupid actions but he stopped to see her and noticed something that wasn´t there a moment ago.

Her face, all filthy and beaten up, now shined because of the tears coming from her eyes. He froze while watching her. The dry blood on her face seemed to wash off into red strings that covered her face. She was panting but not because of their fight, her lungs were fighting to regain her breath while her chest trembled because of the cry. In that room all that could be hear was her crying.

Zuko knew there was something wrong in all of this. Someway he knew that things should be this way. How have they gotten to this situation? You can´t stop being a traitor.

His eyes opened before that realization

_You´re a traitor._

No... not again.

_Look at her._

Even if he didn´t wanted he couldn´t help but look away. Her face all red and bruised, her body beaten up and tortured, and there, under him, she had finally broken downn, crying bitterly.

_This is the result of your desicions._

He froze, a horrible sensation ran through his spine while in his stomach something struggled to get out. He felt the the bitter taste of the billis rising on his throat.

_You chose Azula._

_You betrayed your uncle._

_You are no hero._

_You betrayed her._

_You have no honor._

_What are you doing Zuko?_

The last words took him out of the fog he was lost, and strangely enough, the face of his mother had appeared in front of him in that instant. He panted without being able to control himself, whithout realizing that he hadn´t been breathing so far. She was no longer staring at him, she turned hier face preventing him from seeing her humilliation. He became concious of the person that was beneat him.

Her hair was scattered on the ground, some strands barely covering her young chest but he didn´t stared at the roundness of her breasts or the darkness of her nipples, he was distracteed by the red lines coming from her shoulders like claws that anticipated the terrible vision behind it and the ribcage more marked that usual and by the many more unnatural colors that were on her body.

She looked so fragil. So delicate. So wrecked.

This was not the water bender he had fought with for so long, that little girl that challenged him when he first arrived to the frozed badlas of the south pole when he demanded for the avatar. Starting from that moment he had become her enemy, avoiding him over and from reaching his objective. Figthing with fervor, growing little by little she had proved him how much she had yet to give.

His gaze returned to her face again. Her good eye closed as she hiccupped trying to stop her tears. This wasn´t her.

Without saying anything he freed her from his body. Next, he took her in his arms and carried her to the bed gently. If he hurt her while he put her on the bed he didn´t noticed, her cries drowned any other noise. He even though that her crying was hurting her physically because it looked like her whole body trembled with each tear. Ignoring the stain of blood she had left on the ground where he had pushed her down he left the room without saying a word.

Luckily there were only two guards, a maid, probably a maid, and an older man that he didn´t recognized but by how he was dressed he knew it was a doctor. They made a bow and even though they were waiting some orders from him he simply continued walking.

He wasn´t aware where he was going, his feet simply continued moving foward taking him anywhere. He walked the lonely corridors, the darkness of the palace engulfing him, the silence only being broken by the echo of his steps. When the fresh breeze touched his face he woke up from his lethargy. He was standing on the edge of her mother´s pond. The water impertumbable was like a black mirror, too dark to be able to see his reflection. He looked up and observed how there was a cresent moon tonight. There was a sting on his arms and when he looked down he noticed his fists were tightly clenched. He wasn´t even aware when he did that or how long has he been hurting himself but what he noticed were the stains that didn´t belonged entirely with the color of his uniform, extending from his arm to his closed hand and when he opened his fist he catched the redness.

The wind blew harder, moving some branched from the trees whule he drowned a scream on his throat. He fell on his knees in the grass while the tears ran through his face without being able to stop them and his stomach returned its content uncapable of resisting any longer.

The blood wasn´t his.

it was all his fault.

He had made a decision, weeks before in Ba Sing Se. It hasn´t been easy for him but he did it. He would no longer go after the avatar and in return he would stay with his uncle helping him on his tea house. He would leave behind the war, his father and everything he ever was. How fragil his determination was, how stupid he was in thinking everything would be okay for him. At the first opportunity he had he didn´t heistated to accept redemtion.

He was a traitor.

He had dishonored his father, and he was branded for it. He had betrayed his nation, and he was exhiled for it. And finally, he had given his back to the only person he didn´t deserved it, convicted him to a prison in which he was surely rotting in that moment, he didn´t even wanted to think wheter he has been tortured or not.

And the water bender?

She more that anyone didn´t deserved such suffering. It was more that obvious that victory was Azula´s, but if he hadn´t accepted, if he had faced her instead. If only.... maybe things would have been different: the avatar not only wouldn´t have been hit by a lighting, she wouldn´t have been take prisoner and instead, surely, he would be the one in her place. His back would be the one bleeding, burning from the lashes against his skin, his face would be beaten and his body tortured, but none of that would have mattered. He would have take it with the head held high like she did. He was sure he wouldn´t have let a single tear out in those tortuous hours, not until that moment.

And the only one guilty of everything was him. There was no honor on his actions, no glory which he could feel satisfied. He was no hero.

He stared at his bloodied hands, the blood painted his skin like a reminded of his sin, and he couldn´t take it any more. He let out a loud scream of fury, pain and desperation from the deep of his chest, from that hole he had been ignoring.

Has he really taken the right desicion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always a fan of Zutara and always thought that they should have ended up together but i`m also a fan for angsty shit so I decided to do a dark story between the two of them if things have gone different. The chapters will be long so I expect to do a monthly update. The first chapter might have been a little dark but things are going to get better, I promise ;D Btw i`ve only seen the show in spanish so there might be some changed dialogues as I don`t really like the english version.


	2. The water princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have chenged between the prince and the prisoner. Now Katara lives more as a guest while Zuko has learned about his place as the prince of the Fire Nation.

Half a month has passed for the wounds on Katara´s body healed enough. Thanks to the soldiers blocking her bending she couldn´t use her powers so it made it difficult to heal herself. Besides the wounds got infected which kept her with intense fevers during the first days after the transfer and practically left her convalescent. Still, she had recovered enough energies to get up the bed by herself.

At the moment she was changing clothes with the help of a young girl that, since she had been transfered to that room, was more like a nurse to her. The girl, who has introduced herself as Hua, was helping her get dressed, bath and treat her wounds. Days behind she had also feed her as she was too weak to eat by herself.

She took off her clothes and bandages with special care, staring at her reflexion in the mirror. She didn`t liked exatly what she saw. She was notoriously more thin despide being fed well, compared to when she was in that horrible cell where they baretly feed her and gave her little water. Something the incident with the guards that tried to rape her. Her appetite hasn`t been the same since she has been sick at the beginning, puking everything she swallowed at the beginning making her diet consisting mostly of te, medicines and a strange beverage that she hated but that the maid ensured her it was good to recover her strenght and encouraged her to drink it.

Her big cheeks which made Sokka mock her saying that made her look like a baby now were gone, leavin only a slighty marked cheekbone from how thin she was. Her eyes were terribly larger and she sometimes wondered if her nose was so small or was it because her own organism had consumed it like other parts of her body. The bruises on her face had dissappeared little by little but there was still some trail of dark tones on her skin where she had ben hit. It was still a long way for her to completely heal.

When she turned around and watched her back the sight wasn`t much better. She could see the marks of torture left there by Azula and the guards, it bothered her quite a bit. If she had her control she would have made all trail of injury in her body, but for now she had settled with having healed a little and that she could sleep face up without feeling much pain.

Hua rubbed the ointment in the injuries before she wrapped her in bandahes, doing the same with her wrists. When she was done she dressed her in a typical Fire Nation outfit, the difference was that the colors weren`t tones of red but instead were blue and turquoise. Since she had been moved to the room she has never wore anything that represented the nation where she was, which she found extremely odd. Even the room, her prison, it wasn`t anything like she expected. It could be said that it was adorned with luxuries and comforts , which she found something odd. There was something wrong in all of this.

"Today is a good day, don`t you think?"

Through the mirror she observed the girl, that was also an unusual situation. Katara knew she was trying to be nice, striving to give her some small talk although she had refused to speak since she was in her care. She felt her caressing her hair softly while she combed it. It was weird that she treated her so cordially, that she addressed her with such respect and attention when she was supposed to be a prisoner that had attempted against her people, someone that helped the avatar and tried to topple the fire lord. In other words, her enemy. However, she was sure that Hua was honest and sincere, there was no malice in her actions or her words. Deep down she was a kind girl, despide Katara never talking back at her. Sometimes she wanted to, start a conversation to her, but what would they talk about? Simply she didn`t she was incapable of having a conversation without bringing out the topic of her uncertain destiny.

"How can it be a beautiful day if i`m a prisoner?"

"What does the Fire lord plans to do with me?"

"Why don`t they kill me once an for all?"

"Why are you so nice?"

While Hua keep making who knows what with her hair she could see her looking at her through the mirror and smiling at her. Katara sighed, if this was her new life, or at least the last days of it, at least she should make an effort, right?  
She returned the smile, when Hua saw that she couldn`t hide her amaze and quickly gave her a bright smile. The door opened in an abrupt way, scaring both girl and erasing their joy instantly.

A soldier walked into the room.

"The Fire lord summons you."

The day didn`t seemed so beautiful any more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Advisors, men of high ranking in the army and one or another noblemen greeted him when he entered the Fire lord war room. At the head was his father, he took the right seat while Azula was already sitting on the left seat. Seeing that everyone was present the meeting began.

"The avatar is dead," his father spoke, "now there is no longer any obstacle in our way and with the fall of Ba Sing Se there is nothing doubt that we will rule over the three nations."

"There are still some cities left to conquer," said one of the generals, "not all of the Earth Kingdom belongs to us. It´s a wide nation."

"That can be fixed," Azula spoke," when the great comet finally comes we will use it´s power and destroy everything in out path. What better way to built a new nation but from the ashes."

That his own sister hat such devastating ideas didn´t impressed him anymore.

"What about the North Pole? Last time you didn´t had much succeed with an attack." Another general said.

"They´re a hard to beat bunch, and even with the power of the comet we can´t assure our success." Someone else added.

"But we have something that can give us an advantage. A couple days ago my children returned, and they brought a prisoner with them."

Zuko tried to ignore how his pulse accelerated with his father´s words.

"She was one of the avatar´s companions. We know that there are resistance groups and we thought that we could get some information from her, but as you know, their people are so stubborn," he said the last part amused, "yet, she in particular is a key piece to obtain vicctory over the Water Tribes." Leaving everyone with uncertainty he continued speaking. "I present to you, the princess of the South Water Tribe!" He raised his hand to the entrance door, making everyone turn to that direction.

The doors opened and standing in front of them was her. She was wearing blue, her hair loose and adorned with a brooch with white flowers that was adjusted on a side of her head, a light makeup and a pink lipstick made the look of the young girl that was just presented. She really drew the attention of everyone presented. They looked at her expectantly, even though she was still 15 they could clearly see she possesed quite a beauty and that in the future she would be even more beautiful.

Zuko couldn´t believe what he was seeing. If he compared her with the last time she saw her, and even with how she was before she got captured, the change was too extreme. He even questioned if it was the same person. After coming out of the initual shock he repeated in his head the words that his father just said. "Princess?"

"What a surprise, she´s still alive."

Azula´s comment wasn just for him to hear, although if his father heard her he ignored it. He had also heard the rumors of the special guest, he thought it was ridiculous the way they call her and the emphasis in letting them know her precense in the palace Of course no one has seen her before, but they knew she was important. Until that moment he hadn´t had any knews of her but neither he has asked, he didn´t wanted to have anything to do with the water bender. It confused him and bothered him very much, the last thing he wanted was to remember that night and all the thoughts that accompanied it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara felt all the stares on her, it felt akward but she didn´t cared about it. She walked with her head held high until she took seat where she was told at the opossite head of the table. Even she knew the significance of taking such place at the table, it was a position of honor and denoted status. It didn´t realy come as a surprise since she had heard perfectly her presentation. At this point she wasn´t impressed with the quantity of information she had obtained from them.

She raised her eyes to the fire throne.

For a long time they had been chased under the order of a single person, and now, she was face to face with the man that could be considered the most powerful man in the world, surrounded by the bastards that supported him.

Although she wishe to look strong, that man´s golden eyes made her shake her fundations but she didn´t let herself be intimidated. Just remembering all the suffering and pain he had caused on the world was enough to hold a challenging gaze to him. She knew she shouldn´t do that, they had warned her just moments ago. The stupid man with a funny hat was very specific when he told her what to do before she entered, how she had to make a bow, took her place and always keep her eyes below the fire lord. She musn´t talk unless she was told, musn´t retire uness she was ordered to and when doing so she should make a bow and walk backwards as it was unforgivable to give her back to the sovereing. But above all else, she must not look directly at the fire lord or the princes.

She didn´t do the bow when she entered, she preffered to die before she bowed on her own will to that man or anyone present and the order of not looking at him they could shove it up the part where the sun didn´t reached for all she cared. If she was to be executed at least she wanted to look in the eyes at her executioner when he gave the sentence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Fire lord smirked for the boldness and the audacity that she showed by staring directly at him. His daughter had already warned him of her lack of manners and the impudence she would surely show in to him when she got introduced to him. But far from being offended he liked the girl´s attitude.

He had heared she was a strong master bender, someone not easy to beat, and apparently she survived Azula´s interrogation. Her reputation was very fitting, if she had acted meekly and obedient he would have been pretty dissapointed. The raging fire in her eyes was a challenge he happily responded, then he saw her her eyes diverted from him to his son. If before he felt defiance towards him, now he saw reflected in her blue eyes nothing but hate and repulse. He glanced discreetly at his firstborn and what he saw surprised him.

When his daughter told him about what happened in Ba Sing Se and the part Zuko played, he doubted it was even true. After having listened so many reports about his bad performance in the capture of the avatar brat, that he was told that the grat victory over Ba Sing Se was because of him was like listening a bad joke. He summoned him to confirm if he really deserved such credit. Azula could be very smart but he always knew when she was lying.

Definitely his son had grow quite a bit. He loathed the mark on his face but there was no other way he would have learned his lesson. He hated even more the cowardice he showed on that duel, he could still remember his pathetic beggings. On the other hand his conduct seemed to have changed. He noticed how restrained and nervous he really was even though he tried to hide it. He just assumed he wasn´t used to his imposing presence like Azula, yet he didn´t stop observing him. Little by little his behavior changed, acting more serious and stoic. He even found it hard to read his emotions. He knew then that Azula had lied, he would punish her appropiately later, but iin that moment he doubted his own decision.

His son watched the water girl with great repulsion and disdain, his face changed to serious and even arrogant expression. There was a strange light in his eyes that reminded to himself when he looked at someone that was a bother and he had to elimate. He felt pleased in seeing him that way and joy in knowing the reason for showing such emotions was his new aquisition. "They had their history," he thought.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation, princess," his words draw everyone´s attention back to him. He also noticed that disgusted her a lot. "Many would not be aware of it, but the princess is a master bender."

"I didn´t knew there were women master benders," someone expressed, "thought only men were the ones that could become master benders."

"That raises her value." Someone else added.

"What good is it to know?" His soon exclaimed, watching his tone, "Whether she´s a master or not, that doesn´t give us the key to win to the North pole. Shep´s from the south, you said it yourself father."

"That´s because our father hasn´t said the best part yet." Azula said amused. "This peasent is the fiancee of the Noth Pole prince, she will become it´s next Queen."

Ozai placed all his attention on his son´s reaction. He saw amaze in his eyes but as quick as it appeared it banished. "So he didn´t know."

"If you planned on using me to obtain the surrender of the North pole, you should kill me now because you won´t get it."

Oh, there it was again. That wild rebel spirit of the girl, only now she didn´t kept her opinion to herself and spoke without being told. He smiled sneakily, he liked that girl.

"Not only we can get them to surrender thanks to you, princess," his daughter spoke, saying the status of the girl like it was a joke, "You´re the symbol of our victory. If it became known that you have been captured it will only mean that the water tribe will suffer the same fate as you. There will be no more hope for anyone, even if you died."

It was obvious for everyone that the souther princess wasn´t very happy with that comment that revealed her situation All of her body language was telling him she was ready to attack and the fury in her eyes grew made more menacing the threat. He told her to retire, even though she was of great value he couldn´t allow that she disrespected him whenever she was provoked by one of his children without being punished. He would have to correct her manners. He smiled at the thoughts he would made that, contrary to everyone present, seeing how she retired without bowing and gave her back to him. She would definitely be a very entertaining challenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Katara reached her room she let out a loud scream of frustration she had been holding back all the way back. It was so hard for her to keep calm during the long walk, she even thought for a moment to go back and give that man what he deserved. But she couldn´t. Even if she wanted to she couldn´t face him, he was too strong. She noticed the moment she stood in his presence. And to think they wanted to beat him, for Aang to beat him when he was just a child.

How naive. How stupid. There was no way they would win this war.

Tears ran through her face, she let herself fall in the middle of the small room with the beautiful carpet and the elegant furnitures. Her grief, her sorrow, her pain, she let it all out.

They had been wrong since the beginning. They should have protected him, traveled more carefully, kept a low profile and train train so much and wait until Aang would have grown enough to face against the fire lord. To have matured, found more allies and established a proper battle strategy.

In Ba Sing Se she realized how truly complicated their objectives were: the reunions with the generals and counselors opened her eyes to reality. A hundred years, they had been fighting for a hundred years they had been fighting without being able to stop the Fire Nation. Why did they thought they could do it? That it would be so easy?

Because they had the avatar?

They put all their hopes on a child that was barely 12 years old.

Just a kid...

Her chest hurt.. She had convicted him, it was her fault.

"Please don´t cry." Her voice was so soft and full of sentiments, like she knew what was affecting her. Hua approached her, surrounding her timidly wit her arms as if doubting she would allow her to get too close. Katara didn´t think twice, she let it all out while she hid her face in the hug. The crying was unstopabble in those moments and what she wished for more was confort and relief.

"There is no..." She spoke while she hiccuped, her voice got drowned by Hua´s clothe who held her closely and caressed her head. "There is no hope... without Aang, nothing can stop him."

She didn´t knew what she was saying but she had to let it out of her chest. To say it to be free of everything that was oppresing her, that was killing her from the inside.

"So... it´s true that the avatar is dead?"

Her voice was shaky, and the question shocked Katara. She tensed instantly, she wasn´t the first one to make her that question, she has even questioned herself, but so had Zuko and Azula. Until that moment she hadn´t thought of it. Not in Aang´s death but in how the two siblings questioned his death. The question was, why? Honestly, she though that by asking her they were just mocking her, a way of torture just to make her suffer more. But now she wasn´t so sure.

But in that moment the death of the avatar was a fact, a new that has surely spread like powder around the Fire Nation and maybe all the word. So there was no point in doubting or deying it any more, mainly because it was Azula herself who did it while Zuko witnessed it in the front row.

But her friends ran way with the body.

A light of hope shine, she shocked only by thinking of it.

Maybe, could it be?

New tears came from her eyes and a cry with a new meaning came from her as she leaned more against the fire girl´s body.

"Did prince Zuko really killed him?"

She was in shock. What did she just said? She separated from her with question hanging in her mouth but stayed quiet when she saw the girl. Hua was at the edge of tears, or more like actually crying, the tears came down her face while she showed deep sadness in her honey colored eyes. Honestly she didn´t expected that picture.

"Why...?"She started, a little hesitant, "why do you think it was prince Zuko who... killed the avatar?"

"Because that was how it was announced," she replied without hesitation. "We knew that the avatar was dead but... weeks after the arrival of the princes it was informed it has been him..." She felt down at that moment. "They gave him the merit of being a hero," the disdain in which she said that didn´t go unnoticed. "But... is it true? Is the avatar really dead?"

Hua held her hands, squeezing them lightly. Now it was her who was looking for comfort, like hoping she would throw her a piece of wood for her not to drown in a sea of uncertainty. She wondered for a moment how much time she had been wanting to ask her that.

But now she was debating whether to answer or no. She had to be cautious of her words. She knew that, yet...

"I don´t know," she answered honestly, "i´m not sure."

She observed the honey eyes, and the strong hope and fear she saw reflected in them was the same she had been showing in that instant. For the two of them, it was like an absolute truth that took shape in that moment and by saying it out loud made it real. Without being able to control it, Katara cried once again as did Hua.

Later, Katara would wonder why they were saying it has been Zuko the one that killed Aang when the real culprit had been Azula.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Still in the Fire throne room they still continyed planning the attack and what they would do with their new adquisiton while Ozai listened.

"We should exhibit her, that way everyone would know we have posession of the Southern water tribe princess. The rumors would spread and would soon reach to the water tribes and from there everything else would be a piece of cake." One of the generals come up with such idea.

"I agree. Showing to the world we have not only conquered the last free city of the Earth Kingdom but also have the water princess. We can even claim she´s our ally!" Another one added.

"The water tribes would have no other choice but to surrender. " One more spoke.

"And what if they don´t?" The prince spoke. "If it´s like she said, they won´t care to give her up for everyone´s sake. And if the rumor spread that she has allied with us it would only make her look like a traitor. Her people would definitely turn their back to her.

A silence felt on the room as Ozai talked. "The avatar has fell. It´s only a matter of time until everything becomes part of the Fire Nation. We can offer them a deal they won´t be able to reject; their surrending for the promise we won´t derstroy their country and the safety of the princess. We will make the same deal with her, if she agrees to become the spokeswoman and swears her loyalty to me nothing will happen to her people, or at least to most of it."

By the look he received from his son he knew he wasn´t completely okay with it, and given the demostration from moments ago he suspected she would rather bit her tongue off and sew her lips before swearing her loyalty to him. But he could see her weakness; her tribe. He would attack from that side. She would definitely agree to that. Besides, he only needed her and the women to make her plan come true. In the end he would have everything he wanted.

"But if she dies it would serve as proof of what will await those that oppose us. We would show we are not merciful. We musn´t show compassion father."

"I understand, but she is too valuable Azula. A jewel we must appreciate." Her look and real intentions didn´t go unnoticed. At this point only those with higher rank knew of his plans for the water bender.

"Would you mind if I keep her, my lord?" A man spoke drawing the attention of the rest. "Just like you said, she is a very valuable jewel so it´s important she´s properly appretiated."

There it was, the first bidder. The secret intention were easily perceptible.

"It wouldn´t be fair only you valued her, general Hiung"

"It looks like you also want her, commander Feng." The general spoke back. Soon the room was surrounded by whispers between the generals and the noblemen of high society.

"Oh my, who would say that the peasant would be so popular." The princess added with annoyance and indifference.

"I wonder if there is anything left of value after everything you did to her, Azula."

The comment silenced the entire room. Zuko stared with complain and hidden joy at his sister.

It was obvious that at the beggining he was lost due to the precense of the water bender, he had no idea of her father´s intentions but now he understood perfectly fine. He comprehended then the change of location, from a rotten cell to a luxurios chamber, and what it would mean at least to the public eye. However, his plan had a big flaw: she had been tortured and beaten in the worst possible way. There was no way she would cooperate so easily with them, at least not after what they did to her and having showed such resistance.

If they hadn´t done anything to her there could have been the possiblity she would have thought things twice, proposed a truce just like his father had planed, but all chanced for negotiation had been lost the moment her sister decided to wield a whip against her skin until she was lest in such terrible estate. Even in that moment it surprised him to see her so...composed. Besides, the intention of those men disgusted him. Most of them were of an mature age or more, some were even married. That they would plan on keeping her and taking her in some repulsive way made him so sick he wanted to it something like he did to the pillar the other night. But... none of them knew for what the girl has been through at the hands of his sister, not even him knew the full report of her torture. But planting the doubt was more that enough for somme to hesitate if it was worth fighting for her since someone had already soiled her.

He could not see commpletely his father´s face but by the way he tensed his lips and the consternation Azula showed that his words worked. It made him feel so satisfied just knowing that.

"I will decied who will take the water princess." Was the final declaration of his father.

The topic was ended in that way, continuing with the other plans. At the end of the meeting his father told him to stay, he didn´t expected that request. He stayed by his side as they walked through the big room.

"The end of the war will come with the arrival of the comet. A new era will begin and only the strongest will prevail. " He spoke without looking at him as they made their way through the room.

"Does that include the water benders? For what I heard just moments ago you wish to make a deal with them." Zuko didn´t wanted to keep his opinions to himself, even though he knew he had to be careful around his father.

"Water is a strong element, out opposite. Just because of that it has lasted for so long during this war, but they are not invincible. We have had our victories." The Fire Nation took my mother away from me, he could hear the echo fo a weeping voice. "If they wish for they could stay forever at the poles, they only have to know that the world as they know it will change forever.

His father was looking directly at him now, his greedy ambition shone in his eyes. He understood in that moment that this was more that just expanding their greatness to the other nations. He only wanted domination.. He thought in the words he would say next.

"The water benders had not participated in an active way in the war until Zhao´s attack at the north. Their victory only worked to embolden them enough to make them come out of their fortresses of ice and water. How many fleets have we lost by their hands? How many ports has the Earth Kingdom taken back because of them? We may have gotten a victory at Ba Sing Se, but you cannot understimate the strenght of the water benders. Just like their element, they´re unstopable and even if you manage to contain them sooner or later they will find a way to keep movin foward.

"I don´t know what are your true plans for the water bender are, but using her as a way to get their surrender or a truce won´t work. She has been fighting to stop us. Even with the avatar death she won´t hesitate, her goal will continue to be the same and everyone that knows her will know that. No one will believe it when we tell the world that she is our ally, On the contrary, we will end up fueling their desrie to rebele against us. And more than certainty she will never swear her loyalty to you or to anybody from the Fire Nation.

His speech was long, it was the first time he spoke more that a few words in his precense. It felt eternal the moment his father stared at him. He couldn´t help but think it was almost the saw way Azula looked at him, like tryng to find a crack or an opening in him that showed weakness to attack. But a grin, similar to a smile, was what he got from as answer. "Certainty, traveling through the wolrd has changed you my son." He tried to ignore that feeling in his chest when he called him that way, continuing their way through the wide room. "Although I had the intention of using her with that benefit, i´ve reached the conclusion it would be impossible to carry out that plan after seeing her today, at least for the moment."

"It´s just like you said, that girl will not give in to us no matter how much we threaten her. Her loyalty is towards her people and we can´t lose more vessels while attacking the tribes, including the south. I´ve been informed that some water benders had moved there." For some reason he wasn´t shocked with such news, he only wondered if she knew and if that was one of the reason she never gave up before Azula. "However, not everything is lost. The water benders had made a mistake, to come out their den to our reach. Before we couldn´t get close to their ide walls. But now...." he smiled with satisfaction. "The Earth Kigdom is not like the North Pole. Wer will have the advantage."

They reached to a wall at the end of the room , hidden discreetly, from the table they were just moments ao wasn´t noticable. His father looked at him proudly what was there. It took him a moment to undestant the lines and traces and join them into a shape. He opened his eyes with amaze.

"I-is that...?" He could barely formulate a sentence from what he was seeing.

"Our victory on the day of the comet!" His father spoke proudly. "To travel in boats is no longer an option since the water benders had installed on the seas around the Earth Kingdom. But this," he raised his arms, "there is no way they can take us down from the air! The war balloons will take us to victory !"

The whie sheet saturated with traces and lines of black ink let him see the silhoutte of that vehicle, explaining with every drawing and note the way it worked, how it floated and its internal structure.

He then undesrtood the plan and comprehended what would happen. To attack from the air would give them a great advantage, specialy knowing that nobody would expect such strategy. Besides, from tha distance the scope of their fire would be greater. Just like Azula said, they would burn everything to ashes.

A chill ran through his spine, and his whole body shocked from fear. The Fire Nation would definitely conquer the whole world, or what was left of it.

"Everything is decided..." Zuko spoke to himself, it sounding like he was giving a sentence.

For some reason, his words didn´t shared the same excitement as his father. There was no way he did, because the first thing that came to his mind wasn´t the conquiest, or the glory or the victory within their reach. It was the forests, the green plains, the snowy mountains and every other place he was forced to visit during his chase of the avatar.

Zuko couldn´t say how much he remembered much of the Fire Nation. All of his childhood he was confined within the palace and the few times he had been outside it was when they went to Ember Island or when he trained with his swordmanship master. But now, his travels around the world, mostly through the Earth Kingdom, were the ones more fresh on his memory.

He had seen lakes with so blue he thought someone had poured blue ink in them just to make such splendind color, flowers from different variety that would overshadow any ornament in the most luxurious room, woods so tranquil that it seemed like the wind carresed you, inviting you to nap on the freen grass. The images reproduced very vividly and without helping it a sense of notagia invaded him.

And everything would be engulfed by fire.

Unwittingly a tear ran through his cheek and wen he noticed it was too late. The tear had ran through half his face and with horror he realized his other eye was about to imitate its other half. How the hell did it occur to him to cry in front of his father? How stupid he was? Now he was certain he would end up with his face completely misshapen or another part of his body burnt for having showed such weakness in such a humilliating way.

He felt a strong pressure on his shoulder, it was his father´s hand. With terror and thinking of an excuse stuck on his throat as he turned around to face him but what he saw made him swallow his words.

His father watched him in a way he never did, nor even in his wildest dreams he ever thought he would see him that way. His golden eyes shone in a way that couldn´t be described with words, only capable of doing so with the emotions he was making him feel. One in specific he had forgotten completely that made him remember his mother and how loved he felt next to her.

There was no way his father would show that kind emotions, not to him. The son that disrespected him, the son that was branded and exhiled by his own hand, the son that had a redemtion to fulfill There was no way that the look that his father expressed in that moment was of fatherly love towards him.

The emotion overwhelmed him, but it wasn´t towards that man with such unfamiliar face that he really saw. For a fraction of a second, the face of his uncle appeared on his face.

His uncle´s lips moved saying words he couldn´t listen, he looked at him and smiled the same way he did so many times when he tried to cheer him up or when he was in a good mood, althouth he always looked happy. He wanted to hear him, he really wished to listen to his voice. How much time had passed since the last tme he heard his voice?

"We will prevail..." The voice pulled him out of the ilussion and brought him back to reality. The person who was smiling at him and watched him with such esteem wasn´t his uncle. He took his hand to his face, cleaning the trail of his emotional moment and was shocked that he also sniffled. Going back to a more serene and stoic posture, his father looked at him once again like trying to understand his next words.

"The fire benders will rule the world, and with the new benders we will be invencible."

"New benders?"

His father smiled in such malicious way his body shruddered.

"The reason why i´m keeping the master bender is for a task more imprtant that just seeking the surrending of the tribes."

Of course, after seeing his sacret weapon he must be a fool if he proposed a truce or a bargain or asked their surrender if he could force them on the day of the coment, or he could simply destroy them all. He suspected that they would be able to melt the poles if they so wished for. If that was their intention from the start, what was her part on all of this?

"When your great-grandfather Sozing began the expansion fo our greatness he made an grave mistake: he drove the air benders to extinction. The duty to protect the avatar that had been born between them pushed them to their own demise and he didn´t held back during his attacks to archeive his objectives. I guess you have that in common," He looked at him with a smile, some way Zuko didn´t liked that comparison. "But i´m not planning on making the same mistakes. I accept the importance of all the elements, even if they don´t share our ideals it´s no reason to make all the benders banish. There are other wayss to make them do our biddings without forcing them to do so.

Honestly, Zuko couldn´t understand how he would be able to archieve that if not by force.

"When the war is over there will no longer be three nations, only one, and all the benders will be loyal to only one king! But to archieve that is necessary that the next generation be forged with our ideals and customs, that they grow knowing our greatness and that they fight for us when necessary. And what better what to make that happen if one of their parents is a loyal citizen of the Fire Nation."

He was dumbfounded before his father´s vision and finally understood everything-

"You are... planning on making half-blood benders?"

"It´s not like it hasn´t happened before." He spoke giving less importance to the result of the breeding over the years due to the rapings of women from the Earth Kingdom," The problem is that we let it slide without noticing the clear advantages of it, which was a mistake. At this point we could have several generations of earth benders at our service. What Azula did with the Dai Li is further proof of that."

He understood the point and the strategy of such plan. Why forced them to be with them, with the treat that they could rise against them any moment, if they could just make them born in their own nation, attached to their father or mother that would mold them to their own image? Any possibility of rebelion would be elimated.

The revelation of all of it opened his eye to the reason of the conversation between the men gathered them.

"That´s why they were discussing... They weren´t fighting just to look after her, they wanted to be part of the plan, isn´t that so? Do you plan to make her the first one of your plan?"

The haughty, full of pride smile was his only answer.

"She´s strong and young, she will definitely give the nation the first generation of water benders." Zuko didn´t even wanted to think how it would happen. " Of course if Azula couldn´t cotrol herself and gave the girl to others it could be a problem." His father spoke pesivly, his frown marked with annoyance. "We will have to wait if something comes out of that, I don´t want the kids to be from mere guards. If I had to choose a somone they would have to fill certain requirements and..."

"I want her." He stared fixedly at his father´s eyes without a trace of doubt. "If you´re planning on giving her to any of your counselors or one of those nobles it would definitely be a great mistake. I don´t see how they would be able to pull things through with how old they are. Some of they already have children and honestly, they aren´t the best example of fire benders there are. Besides, i know her better that anyone I will be able to handle her." He finish talking and pulled a perfect Azula´s smile like how thigs worked out the way she wanted,his fahter matching the smile right away.

"Then it´s decided. The princess will be under your care, make me feel proud son." He spoke with conficence and satisfaction as he put his hand over his shoulder again.

Once he was out he walked without any destination. When he was sure he was alone he pressed his hands against the wall and broke his posture while he breath hard. The air was missing and his heart reaced. What the hell was he supposed to do? Definitely his emotions were pulling a hard one on him that day, making him feel dizzy. His father´s plans, the imminent conquest and destruction of the Earth Kingdom, all together made him make two mistakes: the first one was to cry, how stupid of him. And the second mistake... he growled in disgust. How did it even occured to him that?! The least he wanted was to know anything of the water bender, much less to be near her and specially to see her.

He truly hated her. He hated her for making him feel guilty for the way she had been wounded and tortured. For every mark on her body and every tear spilled. He hated her for how she confused him making him feel like the worst scoundrel just for being there in that moment. And specially, he hated her because he knew he couldn´t stop trying to protect her. He took a hand to his chest, the hole on it felt bigger and deeper.

What he should do now? There was no avatar that would show up to her rescue this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You look tired." He was so distracted that he didn´t felt the precense of the girl until she was close to him. The only thing he could be grateful for was that he didn´t felt overwhelmed by his emotions, which made it easier for him to put on a serious facade for Mai.

"You should take a break, don´t you think? I can help you relax." She came closer to him and kissed him.

Zuko didn´t rejected, maybe he really needed that break and for Agni he really needed to distract himself... but he pulled apart from her. He could see the annoyance and disgust in his sister´s best friend´s face. Maybe he was mentally exhausted and any sort of relief that made him forget of the situation would be welcomed, but not with her. He would definitely not pic Mai for that kind of relief. And it wasn´t because he didn´t respected her, he just couldn´t see himself with her that way. She didn´t aroused him at all.

"It´s getting late Mai, you should head home."

Those were his only words before he walked and left her with an evident face of disgust and her mouth hanging. He didn´t had to give her an explanation but he hoped the cold look he gave her and his expresioness face were enough to make her understand he didn´t wanted anything with her. If he needed some sort of relief he would have to get it himself.

While making his way to his room he got aware he took a slightly different way to the one he was used to.

"She´s very beautiful."

"I know, right?"

The voices made him stop and realize where exactly he was.

"Do you think that the Fire Lord made her his concubine?"

"He has many more where to choose."

"But not one from the Water Tribe."

"Very tempting."

His stupid feet took him to the other person he wanted to avoid more that Mai, he had arrived to the room where she was. Terrific, just what he needed, to meet with the main cause of his torment and confusion. Now, out of nowhere, it started to bother him. Now there was no way he could relieve himself tonight. Just knowing she was so close to her killed his mood and of course he didn´t liked that.

"If they hadn´t swapped her I have already enjoyed her, me and some others."

His line of thought stopped after what he just heard.

"Really? Even after what they told us she did?"

"They were too stupid and naive, but we weren´t going to maake that mistake. Besides, after everything they did to her we never thought she could be able to move a finger to stop us. Princess Azula had laready given us permission to do whatever we wanted with her, but everyone agreed to clean her up first. She was really filthy and stinked, no one could get excited with that."

"I still don´t think we should trust it around her, she could be injured but she is still lethal. Just ask Goro."

The other guard laughed amused. "And can you blame him? You saw her yourself just moments ago." He smiled as he let out a whistle. "Man, I wouldn´t have minded to get inside that room and have a good time."

The guard, which was waiting a response from his partener, was confused when he noticed how he froze and started sweating. He the realized he was watching something behind him and when he turned around he knew what it was.

The look on his face was much worse that any young man his age should express. He swallowed deep when h saw that. He knew that the princess was someone with a sadistic temperament, she could sentence you to the worst punishment without loosing the smile on her face, everyone were careful around the princess. But aparently her brother, the banished prince as some of the guards and soldiers called him behind his back since his return, was a different story.

There was no smile, although his face looked serious it was evident he was angry, terribly pissed. The scar on his face was enough to intimidate and make anyone look away. On the other had, his eyes... it looked like he could burn you with just looking at you. The throat felt dry and he started sweating. Why was it hot all of sudden?

The prince walked towards them until he was in front, in no moment he ever took his eyes off them. It was like a predator starring at its prey, enjoying the fear inside its prey and tasting it in the air, like if that gave him strenght and increased the invisible hold it was holding them with. When his lips opened he prayed to all the spirits wishing it wasn´t a death sentence what he was about to listen, because some way and despite not making any mistake, it felt like the prince wanted to kill him.

"Look for ssomeone else to take your place," the voice was more calm that they expected but still felt terribly deathly, he shocked and not in the good way, "you´re relieved of your duty." Despite having heard perfectly clear they couldn´t process the words. "What are you waiting for?!"

It wasn´t until he raised his voice that they woke them up. With a bow and without saying anything they left like they were being chased by death, and with that boy they couldn´t truly say it wasn´t the truth. When they had gone far enough one of them looked at his partner and in that moment tthey stopped. In what damn moment they started running?

"W-what was that?" His voice shook and he wasn´t sure if it was from the running or the fear..

"I don´t know but I don´t really want to ran into him ever again."

Without needing to, he agreed with his partner before they resumed their walk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was so disgusted that before he realized he was already inside the water girl´s room, but what the hell was he doing there? Shit! He let out a frustrated sigh, wil he ever learn his lesson? He had already opened his mouth that day which led him to do something stupid, and now... he pinched the bridge of his nose. When it was about her he definitely had no control of himself.

But, coming back to what those men were talking, now he was certain she was untouched. Although the intention were there, or more like continued there.

He growled annoyed. It wasn´t that he wanted to protect her or something, he simply couldn´t allow they did something like that to the water girl and even worse that they already tried to. It didn´t mattered that they were enemies and that she was a prisoner, there was certain lines he wouldn´t cross and if it was within his power he wouldn´t allow other to do so.

Very much contrary to what he just said to his father a couple hours ago when he proclaimed her for himself.

Damn it! He didn´t wanted to think of that!

Suddenly, he raised his eyes noticing something. Everything was quiet. More specifically, there was no one there. He got alarmed. He wanted to call the guards but then he remembered he just sent them away. He cursed his own decision.

Has she escaped? How the hell has she managed that?

He scanned the whole room trying to find anything that told him where she had run to. He went to the window but he didn´t found anything out of the ordinary, the bars were still in perfect state. He knew she couldn´t use her water bending since they had blocked her chi, right?

Doubt flooded him and he cursed himself for being so naive. For what they revealed even without her bending the girl could still fight, not that she needed her element to escape, even more now since she was more healthy. But he still didn´t know how the hell she did it since she definitely hadn´t come out from the door he just crossed moments ago; not since the stupid guards were there.

He turned around only to see something he had missed before. Behind a folding screen he found an entrance partially hidden, covered with nothing but a string of beads that worked as a door. As he got closer to it he noticed there was a llght coming from inside.

He didn´t found a hole on the wall where the girl might have escaped, or a hole on the floor, but what he saw made him stop by the door frame completely speechlees.

She found her there, standing on her side. Her long hair was tied with a metal stick, her tanned body covered with a light dew. She was semi naked with only a robe on her hanging lightly from her arms, covering nothing but her rear and leaving everything else on plain sight. This time he couldn´t avoid looking at her round chest and her darkish hills, her narrow waist and long legs. The vapor surrounded her giving her a fantasy-like image. He has just come to the washroom and he was just finishing taking a bath. When he walked through the beaded curtain, which was a stupid impulse that took him there without consideration, it made a slight noise. But on his defense he wasn´t expecting quite a show.

"You came back soon." She spoke softly, it was obvious she wasn´t addressing him specifically.

When she turned around he froze, which was a contradiction since his whole body was boiling with shame. He turned his head away as fast as he could but even then he could see the shocked expression on the girl´s face, her eyes wide open with bewilderment and the perfect frame of her breats. It only lasted a second but he was sure than that picture would remain in his head forever.

"I´m so.... so sorry, I didn´t...." Before he could continue something hit him in the head. Whatever it was it was strong very hard, it pushed him backward, falling down together with the curtain behind him.

"How dare you?!"

"It was an accident! I didn´t meant..." He had to roll over the stop where he was as a huge jar was thrown there, crashing against the floor. Where the hell did that come from?

"You´re just like everyone else!"

Before he could get up he was kicked in the stomach, pulling all the air from him. The strenght from the hit made him roll on the floor. When he saw a foot coming straight to his face he barely managed to avoid it, immediately getting up while ignoring the pain in his chest and his strong beating. He focused only on keeping his distance away from the girl and her punches.

He backed away until he was close to the bed but when he turned around to see her the water girl was already hanging from the horizontal bars from the canopy and with the impulse of it she kicked him with both of her feet on his chest, pushing him hard against the headboard of the bed. The pain on his back felt worse that the one on his chest. Luckily the droop made him fall on the soft matress and not on the hard floor. Evidently she didn´t planned that well the movement as the canopy broke intwo under her weight making her fall too. The fabric that covered the bed dropped on top of them wrapping them completely. Zuko was the fist to come out of that cocoon of cloth and could watch how she was still fighting to do the same.

"Listen, it wasn´t my intention," he spoke breathlessly, the two hits took away his breath, "I thought you had run away." He tried to reason with her but it was in vain.

The water girl managed to come out from between the cloth. Once she was free she took the clip from her hair and without wasting time nor listening to reasons she started attacking him.

He had to give it to her, she was very skilled. Even without her bending she was very dangerous. The edge of the long and pointy metal stick that was used to keep her hair tied was now wielded with other intentions. With a movement fast enough she managed to scrape his shirt collar and not only that, but hurt him too. When he felt the sting and saw the red string that showed him how close it was from a serious wound he decided that it was enough talk. He got angry. She was being serious and with intention of hurting him was more than evident.

Fine, if she wanted it to be that way then he would gladly accept the challenge.

He faced her.

She responded prodigiously, exactly like he remembered from how they fought in the past but now there was a rage that wasn´t there before. A hate and a drive to hurt or kill that made him take this fight seriously. It had nothing to do with the fact that he saw her naked, he was almost certaint of that. In one of her attacks he saw an opening and hit her without pulling his strenght, sending her towards the entrance of the washroom. She felt hardly on the floor.

"Just calm down!" He demanded.

He honestly didn´t wished to hurt her. He still had the image in his memory of how he found her in that cell but he found impossible not to react and respond to her attacks. He was defending himself after all. She stayed still on the floor and that made him worry. Maybe he had used too much strenght.

He came closer to her but before he could lean down and check how she was she moved too fast for him to react and the next thing he knew was that a food hit him directly on the face. The kick wasn´t strong enough to take him down but it was enough to confuse him.

He recovered from the pain with a strange taste on his mouth. He took his hand where he felt the pain and noticed she had cracked his lip open. He spit some blood while looking at her. In that moment it was like something had free from inside him. The heat boiled inside his body, a new rage took over his body like a fire tornado. The fisrt time she hurt him and made him bleed with the metal stick he could let go, but someway this has been enough. He was starting to get tired of all of this. He impuled with a momentum towards her without caring for the consequences.

Katara noticed the change in him. It was clear he was upset and that this time he would fight her seriously. At that moment she was inside the washroom, the narrow space didn´t helped her very much. He managed to avoid the first punches but Zuko was too strong.

They broke everything around, from a mirror to some vases with flowers that served as decoratio. Several jars with soap and creams smashed against the tile shattering and spilling all its content, among them one with red liquid inside it that when it broke it let out a strange aroma flooded the place and surrounded them.

She could barely keep up with him, she could do it at the start but in that moment her body reminded her she hasn´t fully recovered yet. There were still marks that made her skin throb in pain and her back was burning, surely at one moment her injuries opened up again. It was her fault, she knew that, but she wouldn´t give up so easily just for that, even if she knew this was a loosing battle.

A strong hit and her prediction became real. She was with her back against the wall she had hit her head roughly which made her feel a little dizzy and she hadn´t come back to her senses when his body covered her. She tried to use the metal stick but he was faster than her, holding her wrist with one hand as he pulled it above her head while he did the same with her other hand. When she tried to kick him he pinned her leg with his knee. In a rash move she almost raised her body agaisnt the wall while he locked her legs with his knee above her crotch. He had trapped her but that didn´t meant she would give up.

Zuko was furious and the worst of all was that she didn´t seemed to understand she had lost. Unlike last time when she was nearly dying and by making her fall she immediately stopped fighting now he was facing with the water bender with more energy. She was fighting to get out of his grip which didn´t help improve his mood.

"Would you stay still once and for all?! I already told you it was an accident!" Before her desperate struggle he yelled at her.

"Like I would believe you!"

The scent of the red luquid became more intense.

"I´m telling you the truth!"

"Just like you´re telling that you killed the avatar?!"

Zuko went quiet for a second. The sweet aroma impreganted their noses.

"You´re scum," she spat with anger and grudge, "there is no honor in murdering a child."

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

"What did you offered Azula in exchange for the credit of having killed the avatar? Did you became her lap dog? To do anything she ordered you to do?"

"You´re a bitch."

"At least i´m not a lying coward."

After those words she tried to get free once again from the fire bender´s grip thrashing her body but far from getting a little lose she was doing something else, something she herself hadn´t even been able to realize. With every movement and the previous fight, the binding of her rope got lose, leaving her body to plain sight little by little. But not only that. She started feeling dizzy, and for some reason there was a strange feeling between her legs right where his knee was pressing.

"Stop struggling!" Zuko yelled one last time, roughly shaking the water girl to keep her still. There was a strange sweet aaroma in the air and he wasn´t able of knowing where it came from.

"You don´t order me!"

"You´re now my prisoner so don´t think that I won´t make you pay for what you just did."

"Just try it, i´m not scare of you. " She challenged him.

To hell with everything. He kissed that cheeky mouth of her with strenght, imposing before her.

He was furious, he wasn´t thinking reasonably any more, but what he knew was that he had to put her in her place. There was a strong desire to make her understand who was in charge here. He wanted to see her submit to his commands. He wanted her to beg his forgiveness for having disrespected him. He wanted to punish her in such a way she would never forget the position she was, below him and in every possible way. He wanted to big blue eyes to keep staring at him with such hate and fierceness that only fueled his desire to dominate her. To be the owner of all her latent compent started to aroused him.

They fought with their mouths now. She had responded to his duel, trying to not only match him but also to make him follow her rythm, she wouldn´t allow that. She bit him on the lip just where she had hit him, both of them tasting the blood. Then she sucked the beatened part and felt how thee warm tongue rubbed it like trying to relieve it. Far from hurting him it excite him even more. He let himself be spoiled a while by her until he decided to return the favor. It was his turn to bite her earning her a moan from her which sounded more like a victory chant to him. He felt her breathing on her face, neither of them had any intention of breaking apart so they hold their breath. The touch was rough, a clear power struggle.

He pulled down the girl´s arms roughly setting the to her sides and squeezing her crotch more with his knew so she wouldn´t fall down sinc she was slightly above the floor. She growled in response, clearly concious of what he was trying to pull. His lips moved to her slim neck and bit it with pleasure. The water girl moved her girl rubbed her hips without shyness against his knee as she felt her chest rose against his, arching herself until she pressed her breast agaisnt him. He cursed that he was dressed and without any hesitation he freed the girl´s hands as he pulled his hands inside her silk robe, undressing her. He held her by the hips and in one push he took her to his hips. Meanwhile she locked her legs strongly around his hips in a trap of heat and pleasure. Her hands held against his shoulders to keep the balance while he got rid of his pants, pulling them down to his knees.

He was hard. The swaying of the water bender felt so good against his erection. He could feel the heat and the wetness coming from her, inviting him to shelter himself inside her, to take complete possession of her body, to own her and claim her as his.

He pulled her by the hair, forcing her to get separated from his neck and to raise her head. Her soft lips received him in a demanding kiss that in which she took control quickly. His hot hands lower themselved from her narrow waist to her soft hips until they stopped right on her firm rear. He squeezed her hard, lifting her above his erection and positioning her until she was right on top of it. He looked at her in the eyes as he lowered her on him, groaning out loud as he found herself inside her. She yelled out when he was inisde her, feeling her insides stretching to his size but he didn´t give her any time to adjust. The deep thrusts making her feel like she was loosing her mind.

It felt good, so damn good. He hit hard against the center of her pleasure while he felt how she digged her nails against her skin. Even with his shirt in the way he could feel how she scracthes him. He couldn´t stop, his hips were moving on it´s own like chasing something he was struggling to reach. He separated their lips, focusing only in that unique and exquisit sensation. He wanted to get there, he had to. He put all all of his energies in what was growing in his stomach and lowered to his member. He quickened his wild pace and heard her scream, begging him and even thought he heard her screaming his name but between the mist of pleasure he couldn´t pay attention to her. He didn´t wanted to distract himself from his objective.

Until he came.

A pleasing chill, like a lighting that came from that storm and got release blank. He growled and squeezed her skin in a desperate attempt to extent their pleasure for as long as possible.

The replicas of his orgasm provoked light spasms against her body as she had an orgasm on her own. He didn´t knew in what moment his legs gave in and made him drop to his knees, holding the warm body that had took him to the peak of that incredible experience. His head was buried against her neck while they breath heavily. The sweet aroma filled his nose, and thinking it belonged to the skin he was holding onto he wanted to taste it. His lips got pressed against her skin while his tongue did the tasting. Yep, it definitely tasted delicious.

He heard a soft moan which made him look up, separting a little to see the girl. The blue eyes that stared at him captivated him and for an instant he thought they were the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life.

Until he rememberd who those eyes belonged to.

The bewilderment and enormous confusion reflected on her eyes, a flushed face and swollen lips, her hair was messed in a way that made her look disturbingly attractive. The realization what just happened hit him like a rock.

He quickly pulled away from her. The sight of the water bender shocked him. She looked so confused, so naked and flushed on the cold floor. Without saying anything he fixed his clothes and without saying anything he ran away without stopping until he reached the safety of his room. When he closed the door he was static behind it without being able to control the trembling of his body.

"What the hell has just happened?"

It was the same question that was on the head of the two princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so excited with this story that I ended up managing to write the second chapter sooner that I expected but decided to keep my word and post one chapter every month, now moving it to the end of each month instead. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next one with antici-


	3. False alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara are try to figure out what happened the night before and the results from it.

Katara was sitting on the inside ledge of the window with a lost gaze in her. It was a beautiful morning and the room had an even more beautiful view to the garden. There was a cup of tea in front of her but it had turned cold a long time ago. Even though she tried to distract herself with the landscape in front of her eyes, and she did really hard, she simply couldn't forget about the events that happened the previous night.

Honestly, it felt impossible that she would forget by the next morning. She knew that, yet she was trying to fool her brain with other topics like her captivity, Aang and the hope that was alive, or whatever her friends were doing and if they were safe or not. There were many things she could think of that drove her easily in a sea of doubt and uncertainty, like it has happened since she arrived at the Fire Nation. But in that moment, while her eyes betrayed her and went deliberately to the well-hidden entrance of the cleaning room, it was inevitable that everything came back to her.

There no signs of the fight. She and Hua sleep until late trying to accommodate everything without calling for someone else. In part it was because she didn't want anyone to find out about this and also because she couldn't think of the consequences that it would bring to her. They have told her she was important as a prisoner but after the treatment she received from Azula she didn't doubt that the Fire Lord would order a similar punishment for having dared to harm his son.

For the moment all that had happened was a secret between three people: Zuko, Hua and her. Hua told her that there were no guards outside when she retired, something really weird but that actually benefited her. There were very few probabilities that the news would spread through the palace.

But the other thing she didn't want to think about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_After Zuko had left she stayed still on the cold floor of the bath, her breathing shaken and panting. Her mind couldn't find sense to what just happened. Her body started shaking. She tried to cover herself again with the silk robe but that simple touch reminded her of him. She could still feel his hands against her skin and taste his lips on her mouth, she could feel strange throbbing coming from her wet crotch._

_Hua announced herself when she arrived, she hurriedly came into the cleaning room where she found her very disoriented and with her face still flushed._

_"What happened?" She had no idea how to respond to her, her discomfiture was more than obvious, "did you fight with prince Zuko again?"_

_"How did you know?" She reacted instantly. Only with hearing his name her crotch throbbed again and she suppressed a pant that was about to leave her lips._

_"I saw him on his way out. He looked very upset and...unkempt. But now by seeing this..."_

_Trying to ignore the strange sensation on her nether regions she looked around. It was impossible to deny it, it hasn't been her imagination._

_"What is it that happened?" The fire nation girl repeated. She wanted to know too, she didn't know what to respond. But before she could say anything she watched how Hua´s face changed from uncertainty to an evident worry expression. "Don´t tell me that you and the prince... I can't believe this! Prince Zuko doing this! Trying to force himself on you!" Before she could react Hua was in front of her holding her hands. "You stopped him, right?"_

_"Yes. No... I don't know!" She yelled frustrated_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's just that everything was so weird..."_

_She told her what happened, leaving out what happened after he kissed her, a kiss that she didn't have the courage to deny she had not reciprocated. But she made it clear that she didn't understand how something like that happened. Zuko hated her, and she hated him, there was no doubt of that. She stated how he looked as equally confused as she was, like something had been done to them and all of sudden they woke up and realized what they've done._

_After having heard everything as calm as she could, Hua stayed silent for a moment thinking before she spoke. "Maybe it was the dragon lotus."_

_"The what?" Katara asked, confused._

_She watched as the fire nation girl stood and looked around, like trying to find something. On the floor, she found a red liquid spilled out. She took some on her fingers but didn´t dared to smell it, like trying to confirm something. Then, from among all the mess of things on the floor, she picked a small vial with some red liquid inside it and showed it to her._

_"This is the guilty, I noticed its scent as soon as I arrived. You see, in the Fire Nation there is a rare rare flower that blooms near the volcanoes, but only once every couple years. When that happens, some people use the flower to make medicines and other stuff but among its properties it can also be made into a very strong aphrodisiac. Usually it´s used by women to attract men or vice versa, I believe it can also be turned to inciense._

_An aphrodisiac? Katara thought. "But... I didn´t... You think Zuko used it?"_

_It would make sense, since he entered her room just when there was no one else. Maybe he had wanted to take advantage of her by drugging her._

_"Not necessarily..." She was shocked by what Hua just said and saw her with confusion. Was she defending him? "This was already here," she said while showing her the small vial, "maybe it broke by accident and the two of you fell under its effect. My brother told me that some soldiers had been under its effect and once they smell it they cannot control themselves. With all the liquid that got spilled I'm shocked that I hadn't found you doing... it" She spoke in a very shy tone the last words._

_She didn't respond, simply hiding her face between her hands in total shame. She had no idea of what she had done with Zuko, or even how to call it. And the most confusing part was it had been with him precisely that she had done that._

_For Tui and La she was going crazy!_

_He was her enemy. He had chased them trying to capture Aang and had fought them multiple times. Besides what he had done in Ba Sing Se, that hit from him made that the prince´s credibility fell to the floor. And with adding the big fat lie he had said when he arrived here, it definitely placed him very high in the list of unpleasant people. She hated him, she hated him deeply, and the last thing she expected was to do something intimate with him. But of course, she had to be drugged for something like that to happen. Others had tried and had paid the price, she definitely would not let others touch her against her will. But there she was, so confused by the memory and yearning of the caresses of the last person in the world she wanted to be touched by and all thanks to that stupid vial._

_"How... can I go back to normal...? I still feel bad..." The sweet aroma still had not left her, just like the strange sensation in her body and a very familiar sensation on her crotch was starting again._

_"I think a cold bath would make you feel better. I think I also need one."_

_She noticed the blush on her face, the fragrance was already affecting her too. Katara didn't hesitate in telling her that they both should take that bath. If with Zuko, which she considered her enemy, she wasn´t capable of controlling she didn´t wanted to think what would happen with someone of her same sex. There was the slight possibility that that aphrodisiac didn´t distinguished genders._

_What a deathly and problematic material she had stumbled upon._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She lout a frustrated sigh while hiding her face with her hands, how have things turned this way?

"Your tea has turned cold."

She pulled her hands back and saw her personal maid, Hua. Katara was thankful that the girl had not spoken a word about what happened. She herself, without having to ask her for, had told her that while she helped her fix the room.

She still couldn't understand why she was so nice to her. She hadn't truly earned her kindness and, unfortunately, the doubt that it was all a trap was still present in her mind as if incapable of leaving her. But she couldn´t be blamed, right? She was in enemy territory after all. Who knew if this was all one of Azula´s plans, to make her earn her trust only to betray her next.

Katara watched the girl while she took the cup of tea and changed the cold beverage for a new one.

Hua had skin as white as milk and her brown hair turned reddish with the sun, her big honey colored eyes were sweet and kind and every time she saw her she reminded her of Aang. She had that innocent air around her and a youthful joy that characterized him but she was a little more shy, no, cautious would be a better word and she knew it was because of her. Hua wasn't capable of crossing that line that separated them, and even when she tried she always remained on the edge of it. She hoped that she gave that first step, waiting to know if it was appropriate to be more formal and trustful with her.

She turned her face away and let out a confused sigh. She wasn't sure whether she should give that next step or not and pondered for a few minutes. After everything that she had gone through, she wouldn't mind having a friend. What else could she lose?

Then she remembered something that has been on her mind since yesterday. "Hua, i´ve been wondering. What was that vial doing there?"

"W-well..." she saw her face turning a little red, "this used to be one of the chambers where the Fire Lord would take one of his....concubines." She said a little ashamed.

She honestly didn't know what to say after that declaration. The shock was too big for her to say anything until a terrible realization struck her.

"Oh Tui and La... Then i'm..."

Before she could finish talking the door was opened loudly, it was so surprising that both girls were frightened by it. Hua went from surprised to terrified while Katara felt the exact opposite, she felt annoyed and angry to see Azula walk towards them.

She stood in front of her with her royal aura and greatness, looking down with despise and haughtiness at the prisoner..

"You, get out." She commanded Hua, which gave a reverence, bending her entire body while walking out of the room without giving her back to the princess and closing the door behind her. Once they were alone she started talking.

"I see you made yourself comfortable peasant, but I'm guessing you must be enjoying all of these luxuries you´ve don´t have in your pathetic tribe. I can't believe you live in houses made of ice and covered with fur!" She spoke with a mocking tone while looking at her. "You definitely are a bunch of wild and savages."

Katara ignored Azula´s offensive words. If there was something she had learned very well after her time together with the princess was that something she hated was not seeing the reaction she wanted from others. And she had to admit, she was really good at getting that. Previously she had done so to not give her the pleasure of it, which earned her harsher punishments from her. But now, the scenario has changed. She was no longer in a filthy cell convalescent from the pain and awaiting for her death to come, it was different. She had a new position, or at least that what she understood the previous day and decided she had nothing to fear.

Calm as she could be and sitting comfortably on her seat, she took the cup of tea that Hua had poured for her and enjoyed the taste of it.

"You´re absolutely right, these luxuries can´t be compared to those I had in the water tribe." She answered calmly and serene.

She felt like puking, by agreeing with Azula it made her feel like emptying her stomach but didn't show it on her face. She drank some tea again while trying to ignore the bile rising through her throat.

Azula chuckled from the comment. "You being here doesn't mean I can't send you back to the dungeons. You pathetic presence only stains our palace."

"It does?" She asked with a fake tone. "I thought my presence here was very important, since apparently i´m the symbol of victory." She remarked the very words that were spoken yesterday at the meeting, internally tasting the slight glimpse of despise in her golden eyes. "But if you want to put me back in prison and keep whipping me so beat it. Here I can’t hear the rats crawling around while I sleep. Oh yeah, a few nights ago I thought I heard one," she spoke with a serious tone, "I think it was moving through the walls."

She stared intensely at Azula, who raised her chin after that comparison. Katara had realized that she had been spied during the night. They thought she was sleeping but during the first days she slept in her new cell she heard, but very faintly, like someone was moving through the walls. They were spying on her and she didn't bother in making it clear that she knew.

"Don’t tempt me peasant, I can make my father to sent a fleet to end your stupid tribe and make it dissapear. That should give them a lesson to you neighbors at the north, will make them think twice before they reject our offering of surrender."

She knew that her tribe was her weakness but she wouldn´t fall for that trap twice.

"What did you really come for Azula?" She confronted her. "I think we both know we are done with the question and answers part and being honest I don't see how we could enjoy each other's presence."

She saw how the princess felt satisfied that she had avoided her comment by changing the subject. She had wounded her and she knew it, even if she hadn't shown it.

"Oh, I only came to give you the news." Katara couldn't help but be wary of what she was about to say. "My father has decided who will take care of you. I will no longer have to see your beaten face, the last thing I want is to be near the filthy peasant they dare call with the same title I possess."

Oh, that was new. She had no idea it bothered her that she was being called princess.

"Zuko will be in charge of you." It took tremendous effort not to show surprise for her words. Why the fuck would Zuko be in charge of her? Wait a minute!

She changed her posture, taking again the cup of tea that surprisingly didn't shake while holding it. Her entire body was shaking with anticipation for what she would say next. Smiling, she matched the fire princess´s gesture as she spoke before the porcelain would touch her lips.

"How convenient." She said before she drank the tea. "I'm the only one that knows that it wasn´t Zuko but you who killed the avatar, and it turns out that everyone here believes he was the one who did it. And it seems like now he will look after me."

After Hua had revealed to her the news she spent the rest of the evening thinking about it. Why would he lie? She had reached the conclusion that Zuko had asked Azula for the credit, something she had to recognize was very benevolent from her. Unless of course there was a deal. After how Azula had treated her during her interrogation she came to realize the sadistic and violent nature of the princess. A person who enjoyed hurting others ingratiate herself with their suffering would hardly give up the highest honor of being recognized as the one who has killed the Avatar. It was something too large for her to let go. Besides how Zuko had confirmed it to her the other night, how upset he was when she reproached him.

However...

"I'm guessing you know the situation," Azula said, "Zuzu was so desperate to come back home with his honor that I forced myself to give him the credit for the death of the Avatar, and the only one standing in his way it's you. So if I were you i´ld be very careful with what comes out of your mouth from now on."

And she just confirmed it, she was trying to put her against Zuko! She smiled satisfied. Azula could think she was so smart, but again, the time they spent together had made her figure out her personality and she was right. Now all she had to do was prove if her theory was true.

"Is that so?" She asked without an ounce of fear or hesitation, but instead the opposite. It was quite amusing, "You know, when I heard about it it made me wonder what made you give up such honor. And I apologize if I offend you but fraternal love isn't a motive. Not to you." She stood up with no fear, without hesitation. She raised her chin and stared directly at Azula's eyes. "You don´t believe that the avatar is death and you choose to give that burden to Zuko."

The look that Azula gave her was none other but one that told her how accurate her words were. Unbelievable, even she was surprised with her discovery.

Maybe they could have arrived at an agreement between siblings and she knew that she was the only obstacle between Zuko´s glory or his demise, however Azula wasn´t someone who made a deal unless she got something in return. And what could she get from Zuko? She alone had conquered Ba Sing Se and killed the avatar, she had even locked her own brother in an underground prison just to get him out of her way. The only reason she could have offered such a deal was because she saw herself cornered. She was very smart taking advantage of his weakness and Zuko had been too stupid too trust in her.

Of course the absence of a body raised some doubts since her friends had left with him. Besides, Azula had been questioned her directly during the torture. She thought she had done so to hurt her, make her speak out loud about the death of her friend. But now she knew it was because she had other intentions, especially after Zuko had made the same question days after.

Azula´s plan was evil. Giving Zuko the credit of having killed the avatar would take off the doubt whether it was true or not from her, she wouldn't be the one to carry the dishonor of having failed. In return Zuko has more to lose, leaving him at a stalemate of fear and uncertainty. And of course Azula would enjoy watching her brother´s torment.

Eeyup, that theory fit more with Azula´s personality. And unbeknown to her she was right about it.

"Do you confirm that?" The question sounded amazing on her lips, like she was satisfied for being found out. Knowing perfectly what it would mean such revelation for her brother, already tasting beforehand the torment that was coming for him. And for some reason Katara wanted to intervene in that happiness.

"Even I can't assure that. I was trapped by you guys."

"Then I apologize for Zusu, he would be uncontrollable. Who knows what he might be capable of." The fire princess smiled wickedly.

"It's too soon to reach such conclusions, don´t you think?" Azula stayed quiet while the water princess spoke. "You know exactly what my position here means, and if Zuko had not tried to kill me to silence me yet is because he knows that he can't do that."

"For the moment." Azula added.

"So I decided to play my cards right," she continued, ignoring the words of the fire princess as she started walking through the room. "If Aang is alive it suits me not to say anything about it. Whether who killed him won´t matter in the end. If everyone thinks he's dead I can assure you he will stay safe, keep a low profile and wait for the perfect chance to attack. On the other hand," she paused for a moment while looking at Azula before speaking, "if it turns out he was really dead, I will play the part you want me to do and negotiate for a peace treaty with my people. That would be an insurance to keep them safe while I wait to know whether Aang is alive or not."

Azula took her hands to her chest, not breaking her posture. "You see yourself convinced that this plan of yours is going to work. Haven't you considered what would happen when we get tired of you? While you wait for the confirmation of the crushing reality that the avatar is dead?"

"If it's for my people ́s sake then it won´t matter what happens to me. I have nothing to lose."

"If Zuko finds out that the Avatar is alive, what do you think he would do?" She asked.

"He won't find out from me. And let´s be honest, you won't tell him either. And between the two of us, who would he believe more? Besides, suggesting to him the possibility that the avatar is alive would only provoque that he starts a secret search to find him, which would end up with him finishing the job you couldn't do."

"You speak with such confidence that he would succeed. Aren't you worried for your friend´s well-being?"

"Zuko has the advantage at this point. The news that the avatar is dead is surely known by every nation, thus to await for a direct attack would be something they wouldn't expect. Besides, he has the experiences of tracking us around the world."

Azula stayed silent for a moment. Katara didn't broke her posture either, she had to look as confident as she did. She knew she just said too much, what the hell was she thinking revealing all of this? She was putting her friend´s life in danger by provoking her, she knew that. Yet her instinct was making her want to act against Azula, to take her down from her pedestal and make her realize she wasn't always right and that things wouldn't go the way she wanted. At least not this time.

She didn't allow herself to be shaken by the malicious smile that spreaded through her lips. "So you had decided to remain quiet, and also support us. But tell me, how are you planning on convincing Zuko? You yourself declared yesterday that you would prefer to die before you help us. That you change your mind so quickly would make him doubt you. He won´t believe you so easily."

"Oh, don't worry. That's already fixed," she stayed quiet for a moment, "last night. If I'm being honest, it surprised me a little his sudden visit. He took the first step, and he was very... persuasive."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Azula felt like she had been told a very bad joke. Zuko and the peasant together? It must be a fucking joke.

"Is just like you said, he's so desperate for his father's approval that he convinced me to be the spokeswoman to get the tribe´s surrender. And about unveiling the truth about who truly killed the avatar, well.... that was a bonus."

She wanted to erase the stupid smile from her face and beat her until she was deformed, the days she had spent torturing her seem insufficient now.

"I'm not surprised by your willingness, but i'm disappointed that Zuko has such... shabby tastes." She spat expecting for her to take the bait and gave her an excuse to hit her. She really, really wanted to do it. Her hand was burning wanting to release her fire.

"Oh Azula you can't blame him for everything. In the end I also put my part for it," she was bothered that the peasant called her by name with such informality. "I know when to choose my battles and just like you mentioned, I wouldn't have won anything with Zuko as my enemy. If the avatar is alive then that would make my staying here be more pleasant while I wait. And in case he isn't... well, he would become the Fire Lord in the future so I must definitely be on good terms with him in the long run."

That was the last straw. She couldn´t help but laugh at the stupid thing she just said.

"My father would never give the title of Fire Lord to Zuko. He's nothing but a weak, stupid banished idiot that was't capable of capturing a child. He's not worth it."

"And you are?" The peasant asked her with sarcasm. "For what i've heard, Zuko came back proclaimed as a hero, having killed the avatar and capturing me, the princess of the Southern Water Tribe which will ensure the victory over the North Pole. I think he has more than earned it, or should I say you helped him earn it."

Her mind went blank. She had noticed too late where the water bender was pushing her to and how truthful her words were. She had received good news that his father had given the custody of the peasant to Zuko. Everything was going according to the plan, they could have killed each other in less time that she had expected. She was even amused when she heard it was Zuko himself the one that asked her father for it.

But she never expected for them to form an alliance, one where the two of them were both winning. At least for the moment.

"We'll see how far you can take this little play."

She came out of the room more annoyed that she had expected when she came to see her. Her whole body was shaking with rage and the eagerness to hit someone was only increasing like never before. But before anything she had to make sure she was telling the truth.

Once the door was locked she went to the guards. "Who else has come to see her?"

The men were a little taken aback for the sudden question of the princess and the tone she was using. They were familiar with her temperament and answered her with trepidation.

"Nobody, just you."

"What about last night?"

"We were not on guard duty last night, your highness.

Bloody idiots, they were useless! She turned her face and smiled with satisfaccion when she saw the one who could give her the answers she was looking for.

"You!" She screamed at the shaking young girl that was standing with her head lowered. "You will tell me everything I want to know." She came closer to her and grabbed her by the chin to force her to look at her. "Who has come visit the peasant? And you better watch your words or else..." she showed her how she created some sparks with her free hand. By the girl´s terrified expression she knew she understood perfectly what she was expecting if she lied to her.

"The only...The only ones that had come to visit her had been you and the prince." She answered close to passing out from the fear of the treat.

The guards stared at the scene with both fear and awe.

"When did my brother come to visit her?"

"L-last night."

She felt like the words of the water bender were becoming more and more real.

"And I'm guessing you don't know what they were doing, do you?" The servant girl wanted to deny it but Azula saw her hesitate. "Do not lie! If you don't tell me what happened in this moment I will kill you right here!" The sparks were growing with intensity as if to tell her she was not joking.

"I don't know!" Hua yelled desperately, the tears in her eyes spill down her face. "I was out before the prince arrived. When I came back I watched the prince come out and the princess was..."

"She was what?" Azula squeezed the girl´s face roughly. She wanted to hear everything. "Talk!"

"She was naked in the bathroom!" She ended up yelling, even the guards had heard her.

Azula let go of the girl's face and let her drop to the floor. The sparks on her fingers vanished but the annoyance on her angry face hasn't. She walked away from the fast.

It was unbelievable! Her brother had seduced the stupid peasant and the whore had agreed to it for her own agenda. What a pair of imbeciles! She should have left Zuko to drown in his misery, capture him together with their uncle and take him prisoner. And her. She should have killed her. So many opportunities wasted while she was torturing her. She could have made it look like it was an accident, a negligence she couldn't control. If only she had done that she wouldn't be dealing with this bloody problem!

She had to come up with a new plan. The lie she had created herself was coming out of her hands. Zuko was getting ahold of more power that she could expect. She couldn't allow him to be worthy in her father's eyes. She remembered the very words Ty Lee had told her the same day she had decided to give the credit to Zuko. Even that fool had seen things before her! But in that moment she didn't thought that things would take that route.

She screamed in frustration.

She has been born lucky and Zuko has been lucky to be born. There was no way that her stupid and weak brother would take away the throne that was rightfully hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko felt angry and frustrated. He couldn't think of a better way to let it all out than with training. His furious flames surged from his body and knocked out the guards sparring with him without any hesitation. Any other day he would hold back a little but that morning he had no intention of pulling any punches. He wanted to erase the picture of the water bender and what happened last night.

He didn't want to admit that the damn picture was haunting him like a ghost. He couldn't sleep because of the memory of it and he hated to admit that his lust has not diminished yet. He had relieved himself in his private washroom as soon as he arrived at his room after having left her behind, with the memory of her touch and the sound of her moans still fresh on his memory. Twice he unloaded his seed while thinking of her and yet she still haunted him in his dreams. A dream where they were naked on his bed with her under him, moaning his name and begging him for more.

Waking up and finding out the mess he made on his pants didn't help him either. Neither did the soreness on his entire body and his swollen lips. He was definitely paying up for yesterday's meeting. not only the pleasant part but from the fight too. Yet that didn't stop him from wanting to vent out his frustration.

He gladly took in the tiredness of the training, it didn't lasted very long to his liking but at least it made him feel satisfied and a little at ease. Now he shouldn't be thinking of her for the rest of the day.

"You have become strong, prince Zuko."

While he was wiping the sweat off his body the voice that called him made him stick his gaze to the man coming towards him.

Since he arrived his training had become something public. At first he thought he was being assessed, measuring his strength and rating his performance. He strived to do it right in case one of the spectators talked to his father and gave him a report of his progress. But on this occasion he hasn't even bothered to pay attention to whoever watched him, however when he recognized the person that had spoken to him he was quite shocked.

"Master Piandao."

The swordsman smiled at him before confirming his presence. By Agni, it has been years since the last time he saw him.

"It's a pleasure to know you still remember me."

"It would be impossible to forget you, master." He greeted him with the respect he deserved. He let himself lower his guard and relax in his presence.

"I have come to show my respects to the hero of the nation."

It was like being forced to swallow acid when he referred to him in such a way but he managed to get a hold of himself.

"It was to be expected from the Fire Lord."

Both of them turned around to watch the one who spoke and the ones accompanying him. It was one of his father's counselors, Yen Hyu, by his side a man and a young girl stopped in his presence, they both greeted him respectfully while presenting themselves. Apparently the woman, who swayed a showy blue-feathered fan, was an important noblewoman, the widow of some men he never heard of, and the girl who accompanied them was her daughter. From his point of view, both women looked exactly the same.

"I must say, your highness, it was very bracing to see you train. My daughter and I agree we had never seen such demonstration of power and control."

Zuko was very aware of which state he was. Since he was just training he had removed his shirt, leaving his upper body uncovered and visible for both women to see his well-toned body and the scars he had earned during his journey, and of course the most recent bruises.

"The young ones always look back at the old ones, don't you think so, Piandao?" The counselor asked, amused.

"His strength and vigorousness could very well match your wisdom, Yen Hyu." The always calm and reserved voice which characterised the swordsman made itself present with his answer. To Zuko, without meaning to, made him remember his uncle.

"Do you mean to say that an older man could defeat the prince?" The girl asked, "I find that very hard to believe. The prince can clearly defeat any fire bender, no matter his age or experience. Of course with the exceptions of the Fire Lord."

Zuko knew that the girl was trying to flatter him to earn his interest, honestly she didn't succeed. Especially after mentioning his father. Everyone knew the reason for his exile, how he had refused to fight him and also how he earned his scar.

He had heard the rumors. They thought of him as someone weak and incapable of defeating his father, something even he wasn't so sure of succeeding despite not being a kid anymore.

"I don't deserve such praise," he spoke seriously, addressing the young woman. "What master Piandao meant to say was that a younger person, no matter how strong they are, can take reckless decisions. A wise mind knows to await for the perfect moment that will take him to victory, and that can only be obtained through training and experience. I'm very far from matching my teachers, I'm still missing discipline and maturity."

The last comment made him look towards the sword master and he could see a glimpse of pride in him for the way he expressed himself.

"I still believe you are the strongest, I'm sure you are capable of surpassing any master if you wanted to. No one can compare to you!"

And that comment made everything he just said be in vain. That stupid girl was clinging to her own belief without realizing that he just ofended one of such masters to his face. Such impertinence was unforgivable. He stared at her ready to give him a piece of his mind about that with the same frankness she just used.

"Your highness," the mother stepped in quickly. Apparently she had better awareness of her own daughter by realizing how bold and disrespectful that comment was, or maybe because it was starting to be obvious her annoyance, "I heard you have as a guest in the palace a princess from the Water Tribes. Is that correct?"

"That's right," the counselor answered in his place. "The princess is a very important guest."

"I also heard she is very beautiful."

"For her young age, she is as beautiful as your daughter."

The young girl didn't like that comparison and showed disgust on her face. And as expected she let out his true thoughts.

"Is that so?" She asked with a haughty attitude. "I'll take that as an insult." Both the mother and the counselor didn't hide their surprise, Piandao showed himself cautious while Zuko frowned. "I found it hard to believe that a person that comes from such savage origins can be considered my equal in physical aspects. In my humble opinion and without fear of being wrong, I believe that the women from the Fire Nation are the most beautiful."

"Besides, I believe it's such a terrible offense that she carries the same title as our princes, truly unparalleled. She could easily be outcast by princess Azula, who is the most beautiful of all the princesses that can exist in any other nation. She has no comparison in beauty and education, besides being one of the strongest fire benders. No one can put that in question." She finished expressing herself satisfied.

This girl was completely insane if she was truly comparing herself with Katara, and even more after the terrible and wrong opinion she had of his sister. And he wasn't the only one thinking that. Just like Piandao, the counselor showed a face that showed how shocked they were for her statement, although the swordsman concealed it better. They both knew perfectly just how Azula truly was.

"Who is more beautiful? That we will never know until we see her in person, don't you think? Will you be making a party on her honor?" The mother tried desperately to save the situation. She swayed the fan to her face to calm the embarrassment and shame that has brought her her mouthful daughter.

After her question it was evident that the young girl wanted to protest but her mother elbowed her discreetly in the ribs but Zuko and Piandao noticed.

"That's right," the counselor also tried to change the subject and save the mother and daughter from that situation, preventing prince Zuko´s opinion of them falling even more, who was clearly not trying to hide his displeasure to the previous comments. "We will celebrate the alliance with the Water Tribes."

The last words astonished Zuko. That man had been present yesterday at the meeting where the water bender had clearly stated that she wouldn't help them at all. With what confidence he spoke of such themes this person? He made a mental note of having a private conversation with the counselor later.

"We should just burn down the poles." Everyone was surprised by the person that had just spoked. Azula just made an act of presence, much to Zuko's disgust. Besides, she wasn't alone. Mai and Ty Lee were with her. "I think they need some warm."

"Princess Azula! We were just talking about you." It didn't take long for the impertinent girl to open her mouth, her mother started looking terrified. "The counselor says that the savage princess from the Water Tribe is beautiful. Can you believe that? I gave my humble opinion that you are even more beautiful."

"Savage? That is such a fitting way to call her. Don't you think so too, brother?"

He didn't think twice before answering. "Savage would be such an unfit word to describe her. Bracing would be more appropriate."

The older woman dropped the fan in shock from the prince´s words. Somehow she had understood that what he had expressed had the same meaning to what she said about him moments ago. Her face turned red with shame. Was the prince trying to say what she was thinking?

"Oh well, you would know. Wouldn't you Zuko?" Ty Lee added innocently. "I thought she was cute when we met her."

"She is, Ty Lee" And she showed him such a kind and sincere smile that the prince couldn't help but smile in return, but of course, the trapezist girl was always smiling.

"It's incredible how quick people can change." Azula was pissed, he could tell. She crossed her arms under her chest as she made clear her disgust. There was something different in her. She wasn't her usual cold, calculating and distant self. She looked a little disperse. What had happened? "One day she behaves like a wild cat and the next she is a well-behaved kitten."

Yep, something had definitely happened to her. However, and despite how dangerous it could be, he decided to pull the rope and see what would happen.

"Sister," he spoke in a gentle tone, "women must be treated like a delicate flower, with kindness and care. Only then you will earn their trust, and in return and with the same heartiness, they will show you their beautiful petals." He finished speaking with a smile on his mouth and a look of satisfaction on his face.

The ladies present there blushed, and even the counselor did, while Ty Lee tried to suppress a slight chuckle. At their age, everyone knew about the relationships between men and women and the prince´s innuendo was very clear with regard to the closeness between him and the southern princess.

"And what was it that she showed you in return to your attention?" Azula hissed even more annoyed, she had lost her temper. The question made Zuko a little hesitant. "She pulled her claws away to exchange them for dirty petals. I expected more of her."

"You don't have to worry for her claws nor her petals dear sister, those are my problem now."

Without waiting for an answer from her part he retired.

"Well, who would think that Zuko and the water bender had that kind of relationship?" Ty Lee said, taking a finger on her lips like thinking. "But I supposed that it was unavoidable. Both of them being princes after all, and they know each other longer too." She finished speaking with a smile on her face.

The mother and daughter pair hadn't missed the disrespectful way in which the girl was addressing the prince, and even more that neither the princess nor the counselor hadn't corrected her. She was clearly at a level of closeness they didn't possesed. But all of that came second before the declaration that just happened. Prince Zuko hadn't explicitly confirmed it, but the cheerful girl gave voice to what everyone was thinking.

Mai was shocked by what she just heard. Zuko had made it very clear what was happening between him and the water bender and then the stupid Ty Lee finished explaining it like it had been neccessary.

Since when was this happening? The last time she saw him he hadn't shown signs of it, although he had rejected her she never thought that the reason for that could be because he was seeking from the water bender what she could offer him. She looked at Azula to seek some explanation from her part, if the two of them had a relationship or not there was no one better to confirm it but her. When her eyes felt on the Fire Princess she decided it was better to remain silent.

She was digging her nails on her arm with such force that she was sure she was hurting herself but didn't show it. Her face showed her evident displeasure.

Oh... she got it now.

Azula's attitude just confirmed everything to her. Just a moment ago, she and Ty Lee had found the princess in a bad mood. She was so incredibly pissed but she refused to talk about it, her attitude changed instantly when she found Zuko. Maybe she had known, and now he just confirmed it.

Seeing her friends, Ty Lee couldn't decide which one of them was more upset.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day, Zuko was entertained in several meetings his father told him to attend in his place, which he was grateful since that way he would keep his mind occupied. From doing absolutely nothing to becoming essential in such important talks was definitely something good. Although from time to time his mind wandered not only to the water bender but also to his sister. He hadn't seen Azula all day, which was perfect for him, but thinking back on her behavior that morning kept him on the edge.

He agreed he had been the one that put in her head the idea that there was something going on between him and the water princess. He had opened the mouth with that intention, he didn't regret it at all. Especially when he saw her reaction, it was completely worth it even though it was a lie.

On the other hand, his comment after that was what left him in shock. She had accepted his words easily, she didn't doubt them like he had expected her to do. Azula was too smart and knew very well when someone was lying to her, she was very good to read other people. However, she swallowed his story without question, she had even complained about it.

She had accepted the fact that he had seduced the water bender. She had even confirmed it! _"I expected more from her,"_ she told him directly, taking for granted that the water bender had given up to him.

That deduction was absurd. Something impossible if it was about them. She, more than anyone, should know. She knew they hated each other, she had made that clear the night she confirmed him why she had given him the honor of having killed the avatar. His reputation was on the water bender's hands and she could expose the lie.

But she didn't.

She had the opportunity yesterday at the meeting with his father. It was the perfect moment to expose him, yet she held back and kept silent. The question was why? She already knew, she had spat it on his fast last night. So why had she not done anything about it? Was she planning to blackmail him? That was a possibility, but what would she get from all of this? Her situation was already bad, especially with the plans his father already had for her.

The memory of last night struck him again. What the hell had really happened? Going from fighting to... that, that escalated quickly.

He chose to blame it on his hormones.

"Your highness," A servant approached him, with his body bent in a reverence and without looking at him. "Your father requests your presence."

It was the end of the day so he assumed he wanted a report of everything that happened during the meetings in the afternoon.

He arrived at the private office, a wide room with a large desk at the end of it. The fact that he had called him there showed how much trust he had in him now. No important business had been carried there, at least not officially. His father always prefered to talk in the Fire Lord's chamber to speak of any subject, whether it was about the war or something else. He could understand why. His presence became more imposing there, surrounded by the flames while sitting on his throne. This office however was more private. He had found out it was a place where his father could relax, or keep private conversations about more personal topics. Being invited there was a great honor.

When he walked in he wasn't surprised to find him behind that desk. He remembered how as a kid he had once walked inside that room and childishly imagined himself sitting in that spot when he took his seat as the Fire Lord.

"Father." He greeted him.

"The older man smiled discreetly and dropped whatever he was doing and approached him.

"Long day?"

"Very, the meetings were more tedious than I thought."

He smiled when he heard that. "You'll get used to it. Although the meetings about conquests won't continue for much longer. When we triumph there will be no more discussions about war."

He noticed the satisfaction and tiredness in his voice. For the first time he saw the man and not the Fire Lord. Zuko thought how strenuous and demanding the position was. It wasn't just about giving orders, this day he had learned how exhausting it could be to lead a conquest. The choices he had to make, taking account of all the possible variants. Leading a war was not an easy task.

A glass of Fire Whiskey was handed to him by his father. "You'll need it, I sure do."

He gulped down the drink together with his father, feeling how his throat burned as the alcohol went down. He wasn't a great drinker, in fact the first time he got drunk it ended in a truly pitiful way. He decided he would calmly drink the amber liquid, the last thing he needed was to make a food of himself in front of his father again.

They spoke about the meetings he had, about the decisions he made based on his experience from the Earth Kingdom and his knowledge of that place. Zuko prevented things to become a purge, making the attacks to be on strategic locations and not to the territories where there were cities, at least not all of them. The natural resources that the Earth Kingdom had had to remain intact or the consequences would be worse for them. Nothing was gained from burning the fields to the ground and turning the land barren. Or drying up the lakes and rivers. It would make the creation of new colonies unsustainable in those places. They would be losing more that they would gain.

His father listened carefully and gave his opinion at some points, of course at the end of it he had to authorize everything. But he had been very satisfied with his performance.

"You have made a lot of progress, more that I had expected."

The look of pride on his face touched him. He felt his chest warming up, not just from the alcohol he just drank.

"Do you want me to substitute you tomorrow?"

"I was hoping for it. Your knowledge is very important, And for what you had told me you have some good strategies for the day of the comet, perhaps even for after our victory."

Ozai could see how his son showed a slight hint of trouble in his eye, something he found strange. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He noticed how he was shocked when he figured him out. It didn't bother him to remind his son how easy it was for him to read other's emotions, something he had to learn since he was very young. The question he made didn't carry any disapproval and nor showed he was offended.

He was simply testing him.

Since their last meeting he has been keeping him under watch, he knew every movement and action he has made. Giving him the power to substitute him at those meetings was also part of his plan, he wanted to know how good he would be at making important decisions. His first evaluation of the day turned out more surprising than he had expected. Everything he had told him moments ago he already knew beforehand.

His most trusted men were present in every meeting that took place that day, making difficult questions and putting him in delicate situations that required a cold and calculating mind to respond adequately. He still didn't forget his past offece from years ago, the comment that drove him to exile and made him mark him for life. He had to make sure that he kept thoughts like those to himself. But in the end he had passed that first day with his seal of approval.

Not only has he shown good reasoning, but also every time one of his secret evaluators agreed with him. His firstborn didn't just focus on the conquest but also thought of the future, of the establishment for the colonies and the coexistence of not only the Fire Nation citizens that would occupy those places, but also about those from the Earth Kingdom. His point of view had surprised everyone. His attitude and views were more than appropriate.

After the initial surprise Zuko felt satisfied with the opinion he had from him.

"Ah, it's nothing." His son quickly clarified, maybe in fear that he had offended him. His posture got completely broken, exposing how nervous he was. "I just saw master Piandao this morning, I couldn't talk to him as much as I would have wanted to."

"Piandao, huh? t's very rare seeing him out of his island." It's not like he hated the swordsman, he knew perfectly that he shouldn't mess with him. What annoyed him was that his overwhelming strength was wasted. There was so much he could accomplish if that stubborn man simply obeyed him like he wanted.

"I know, which made me wish I still continued my training with him. I still got much to learn and want to be ready for whatever situation happens." Suddenly his son's face turned serious. "Once we're in the Earth Kingdom we can't sing victory so easily. Just like the Dai Li exist, there are many more masters with abilities we have yet to know. We can't simply defeat them by trusting in our element. That will be ready to make us fall at the first opportunity."

"We can conquer the other nations, but we're still far away from uniting everyone under our ideals." He finished speaking, leaving his father speechless.

That his son has thought things so far away surprised him, and unfortunately he showed that as Zuko stared at him with a frown.

"Are you upset?" He misinterpreted.

"No," he spoke firmly, "if you wish to go with Piandao and train, you have my permission. Just wait until the end of the week, there are still some meetings I want you to take in my place. You made a lot of breakthroughs and you have earned the trust of my generals and counselors. I'm eager to see what opinion they'll have of you by the end of the week."

He didn't respond. He simply nodded his head, like accepting a challenge.

"Speaking of breakthroughs, I've been told you made a big one with the water bender."

He saw him spit and choke on his drink, holding back a chuckle from the sight.

"W-what?"

"No need to be shy about it, although I assume it wasn't easy."

Anyone would think that the bruises on his bodies were the result from his training, but even Ozai was capable of distinguishing a bruise from a hickey if he saw it closely. Just like how the day before he had been fine until that morning where apparently his son had woken up with bruises on his chest, one on his forehead, swollen and bruised lips and a cut on his arm. According to the reports his bruises matched those of a fight, but the other bruises had a more doubtful origin.

He smiled about it. Surely his son had his big moment when he went to visit the rebellious water bender.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko's heart was beating loudly, what the hell was his father talking about? If he had heard correctly he was sure he was confirming he had done something with the water bender.

"Although your method worked better than Azula´s. If i'm being honest I thought it would take more time. It was clear that she hated us, specially you, I noticed that right away. But i'm pleased with the results."

Oh shit...

Damn it with his damn mouth. It has probably been Yen Hyu the one that gave him away, he had stupidly spoken in front of him without realizing that the conversation would reach his father's ears. Having won that argument to Azula had backfired him. Now his father believed he had made 'advances' with the water bender when in reality it was far from that. Although to be honest he didn't know what sort of relationship they really had now.

"I still can confirm it for sure." He dared to say, not understanding how he could talk with how nervous he was.

His father let out a loud laugh, he was almost startled when he heard him. "All in due time, my son." He encouraged him while he patted his shoulder. "But don't take too long in giving me the results i've been waiting for."

Now he was sure he was as read as a poppy. His father started laughing again of his reaction, maybe he thought it embarrassed him to talk about it but he couldn't be more wrong. What he was thinking was how he wouldn't be as close with her as they were last night. He would be lucky if they didn't try to kill each other while being in the same room. Sometimes he found her infuriating for his own sanity and he gave in easily to her provocations. Every time she found a way to get inside her mind and made a disaster out of him.

His idea of going to Piandao had been precisely because of that, he wanted to be in shape for the moment he faced her. Although the explanation he gave to his father was true, if there was a person that he had to look out for immediately was precisely her.

His father dismissed him moments after he laughed about him for a while, he even gave him some tips. -He didn't let him finish though, he definitely didn't want to hear that from his father. He refused to do it.

When he arrived at his room he let out a tired sigh. He was a little dizzy from the whiskey, he was definitely a bad drinker. He thought in the mess he had gotten himself into and the reality of the situation.

There was no way there was an alliance between him and the water bender. They were far from being at the point, and yet it wasn't something impossible. If he thinks right, the threat of an attack to her tribe was the key to his victory. Convincing her to save her people if she surrendered was the key for everything. She loved her tribe, it was her weak spot. But her damn devotion towards what she considered was right was an obstacle. She had made it clear that she wouldn't help them, what more could he use against her?

Whatever it was, he had to think of something fast. She hadn't spoken to anyone about who had truly killed the avatar, probably saving it to use at the right moment. But if she found out he said they were lovers she definitely wouldn't keep quiet. She could imagine her screamed at the top of her lungs how that was a lie and spilling out that it wasn't him who killed the avatar as an extra.

Damn it, he just realized he had more to lose than her.

Yet however... Why did what happened last night happen?

He wanted to give it an explanation yet he couldn't. His hormones had taken control for him, but what about her? What drove her to let herself go in that way with him?

"Getting ready to met with the peasant?" Azula's voice brought him back to reality and surprised him. She was inside his room.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke curty.

She started walking around with ease. She looked calm, more likely to her usual self than what he saw that morning. He raised his defenses when he saw that. She was planning something, she was sure of it.

"I just came here to see you before you went to your date with the peasant." He chose to remain silent, he suspected she had something else to say and he thought of letting her speak. "You know, I think it's right for you to have fun with her at the time being."

He didn't confirm or denied anything, it still impressed him how easy Azula had accepted his hint. For the moment he kept an indifferent expression. Tha had bothered his sister, not getting any reaction from his part.

"Just remember that she is the fiance of some prince from the North Tribe," she added to provoke him, at least he was sure that was the intention. "I don't think he would like the idea of his beloved betrothal opening her legs to the prince of the Fire Nation."

"Oh Azula, I haven't done to her anything she didn't want," He countered. With that argument his sister had made it clear that she had no idea of her father's plans for the water bender. It was obvious to him that she wasn't expecting to come back to her tribe, or marry the prince from the Northern Tribe. "And if you learn to be quiet nobody will find out. I don't believe our father will like the idea of the North Pole finding out about how everything that the princess does is your fault. That would ruin the surrendering plans."

At that point it was important. If it was known about their alleged affair it would definitely throw her plans offboard. Their only card that would ensure them a negotiation was the water bender.

"My fault?!" She screamed outraged. "You are the one that slept with her!"

He smiled satisfied, Azula has lost again.

"And out of everyone that found out this morning, you're the only one that has a problem with it." He smirked at her as he threw the comment to her face. "Father approved it, so I have free pass to do whatever I want with her. And if word of our relationship comes out of the palace he would definitely be upset about it."

Oh, it was a delight to see her face contracting with despise and hate. Until that moment he hadn't realized he had possibly been stealing the spot of being their father's favorite from Azula. Briefly he wondered if she had ever been called to his private office to discuss something, something inside him told him no. His younger sister was jealous, and as a consequence she was attacking him. In an ugly and bad way, it made him feel bloody good.

They might not like each other, hell she had even tried to kill him in the past, but it didn't mean he didn't care for her even if it was just a small part of him that did. She was his damn sister, for Agni.

"It was herself the one that told me. Better tell that bitch to keep her mouth shut."

Such a declaration took him by surprise, and not in a good way. "What did you do to her?" He approached her angrily. Any semblance of guilt he was feeling vanished.

What had happened between them was something he was sure nobody else knew. There were no guards keeping watch last night and the maid that was usually with her wasn't there either. Something inside him assured him that Katara wouldn't speak about what happened either, about the outbreak since it was consensual from both sides. He knew she had been equally shocked about what they did when he saw her face before he left her.

She would never admit it, there was no way she would. And if it weren't for that comment in the morning, nobody would suspect that something happened between them. It was his bloody fault for saying more than necessary but he wouldn't deny the fact that something happened between the two of them. With or without explanation.

Yet, the fact that Azula had gotten a declaration from the water bender herself implied that he had to force her to talk. IT was precisely that though that was driving him mad. She had already tortured her enough, couldn't she leave her alone?

His mind got clouded with rage, filling with hate for his sister. He was getting sick of her sadistic behavior.

"Do you really think she wasn't going to talk?" Azula started attacking, ignoring his question. "That she wasn't going to speak the truth of who really killed the avatar? She seduced you so you wouldn't do anything to her, and played along that she would surrender to you so we wouldn't attack her tribe. She herself told me, and I didn't have to do anything to her. She sang like a mockingjay on her own."

She spat the last words. Azula's look was disoriented and out of herself, he had seen that look but only once in Ba Sing Se from a guy that was obsessed with proving he and his uncle were fire benders. The smirk she had on her face like that of a girl that just pulled a prank and was satisfied with it.

"She's just using you."

"Don't you dare get close to her again, if you even try I will be in charge of your sentence! She's my prisoner! Mine! And what we do it's not your damn business."

He took her by the arm and roughly pulled her out of his room, ignoring her yells and slamming the door.

He was furious, his whole body was shaking without being able to stop himself. In his fury he threw a table with everything on it, he couldn't care less whatever it was he just broke. He was worried for Katara, he didn't believe that his sister hadn't done anything to get her to speak. However, her words didn't feel like a lie either. Has she seduced him? He really doubted that. It was him who started the kiss, although she never pulled back. On the contrary, she let him keep going. But for what reason?

If he thought things through, the water bender had everything on his favor. The knowledge that it wasn't him who had killed the avatar gave her enough power over him to keep him on her hand. It gave her something to bargain with, and he knew she was willing to do it if it ensured the safety of her tribe. That was something he could take for granted, his father had even confirmed it. Seducing him was out of question since he knew she was better than that. She wouldn't feel so loww to commit such an act even if her life depended on it. At least he knew her enough to guarantee that. Besides if she hadn't allowed any of the guards to rape her so far to the point of defending violently against it he found stupid to think she would give in out of interest before him when moments before she was trying to kill him.

She didn't seduce him. Whatever the explanations she had to let herself go like he did were, he was sure it had nothing to do with what Azula just said. She was wrong.

But if she threatened her or did something to force her to say that, he could lose the trust of the water bender.

Damn it! Why does his sister ruin everything?!

First with her false declaration that he had killed the avatar and now this. Azula definitely wasn't planning on helping him at all. The glory and redemption was nothing but garbage. She only saw for herself and it was evident how she didn't like that he and Katara had some sort of relationship. be whatever her intentions she had, he wasn't planning on letting her continue with it. He had to tell his father about it, put an end to Azula once and for all.

But before he did anything he had to make sure she was okay. Then something drew his attention.

The table he just threw away was lopsided against a wall, a wall where it seemed to be missing a part of it.

Oh, by Agni! Has he broken a wall? With this it would be the second time he has damaged the palace, without adding the two fights he had had with the water bender and everything they broke during the act. He let out a tired sigh, he will deal with this later.

Still with his eyes stuck on the hole he had made, which wasn't actually a hole but more like a rectangle. A very perfectly cut rectangle. There was no way it had turned like that because of him. That part of the wall was made of wood. And although a plank has fallen, it didn't show any signs of fissures around it, which he found odd. He approached carefully to inspect it.

There he noticed the truth.

That hole was not the product of his outburst. It was a secret passage. The passageway on the other side confirmed it. Lighting his fire, he realized it could lead him who knows where.

Forgeting for a moment about the water bender, and lead by a stupid impulse, he entered the darkess of the walls without any second thoughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been one hell of a year, hasn't it? I graduated from college, started a job and i'm writing these fanfics on the side so i'll say it was good(-ish). Anyway, happy new year and everything, hope you enjoy your night. I'll try and kill myself for new ideas for this story and many more I have in mind.


	4. Revelations in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets can be found in the darkness if you look very careful.

Zuko walked through the narrow passage carefully, just by walking through that section he noticed it was oddly well-maintained, not as filthy as he thought it would be. Then he noticed a set of footprints on the dusty floor and bent down to look at it better. It were two different sets meaning it were from different people. One was facing forward, to his room, while the other went in the opposite direction. They weren't recent, maybe from a day or two. Who the hell was moving through these old passages?

He understood what its purpose was: to protect the Fire Lord and his family, an escape route in case of an attack. But being honest, who would dare to attack the palace? It would have to be a complete fool to try such a reckless idea. The idea of his father suffering from an assassanation attempt crossed his mind but he quickly tossed it away. No one would be capable of getting this far in the first place.

He kept walking, following the trail of footprints. It was hard for him to orient himself but he was sure he was still somewhere on the east wing. At one point he found an oil lamp hanging on the wall. He found it strange to find such a strange object there but as he observed better he noticed there was a hidden door next to it.

Oh...

He remembered it now. Like a distant echo that was coming back to him.

_ "Come Zuko, but you have to be very quiet and do everything we say. Okay?" _

A ghost passed by his side, holding a six years old kid by the hand. Both of them were covered with a black cloak that hid them like shadows. It was his cousin Lu Ten and him years ago.

His cousin opened the door and a black night greeted them. He took the lantern and lighted it up and for the kid's surprise the fire turned green within the crystal.

_ "Wow Lu, why is the fire green?" _

_ "Because at the distance the guards will think it's a firefly." _

His cousin smiled at him and then both of them went out into the night, leaving Zuko behind that stared at the ghosts of the past with more shock and weight than he had expected.

"Lu Ten..."

It has been so many years since then. They didn't come out from that exact door really. He remembered they had given more turns and went down some stairs and a part so smooth he had slipped a couple times before they went outside to the forest that surrounded the palace. Ther objective was to go to the festival happening on the upper side of the city. He had wanted to go when he found out because of Azula telling him how she went with Ty Lee and Mai but he wasn't granted permission. It was that night that his cousin visited him and told him he would take him there only if he promised not to tell anyone. That secret escapade was the last time he had spent with Lu Ten as two days later he parted towards the Earth Kingdom to never return.

How many years has it been since then?

The flame on his hand died, leaving him surrounded by darkness while he remembered his deceased cousin. He had died on Ba Sing Se where he had lived for months before Azula's attack. How was it possible for his uncle to have remained so calm in that place? To enjoy serving tea to those that had probably ordered the death of his own son, or even participated in it. Being honest, he didn't remember any soldier visiting the restaurant. But he did remember some high ranking people going several times.

His uncle possessed a much greater strength that he remembered.

He didn't remember he had mentioned Lu Ten during the time he accompanied him on his exile, much less when they were in Ba Sing Se. He didn't remember him commemorating him on the anniversary of his death, just that his uncle left during that day to who knows where. Just how insensitive he could be? How could he have forgotten him for all this time?

He took his hand to his chest. He wasn't talking about his uncle, but of himself. He had forgotten him. Sure, Azula was closer to Lu Ten than he was but he was also important to him. He looked up to him like an older brother when he was a child.

And his uncle...

_ You betrayed him. _

He leaned against the old wall and slid down until he dropped to the floor. He had accepted him... to stop chasing after the avatar and have a life together with his uncle.

How easy it must have been for his uncle to leave everything behind and start over while following his own path. He had nothing to prove to anyone, nothing to lose as he had already lost everything. The only thing he had left from his old life was him, Zuko, his nephew.

_ You abandoned him. _

He turned his back to him in that same place where he had lost his son.

_ You have no honor. _

He bit his lip trying to suppress a groan, wanting to shut the voices. The hole in his chest hurt him so much, it wouldn't let him breath.

_ What will you do now Zuko? _

He heard his mother's voice whispering to him.

A loud noise woke him from his self-deprecation. He stood in a hurry without lightening his flame since it would give him away and stared at the darkness, waiting. Everything was so silent. Then another noise, now that he was paying attention it sounded like someone was destroying things. He ignited a small fire on his hand bright enough to see where he was going. The sound was becoming stronger and started noticing there were voices too. The walls vibrated for a moment and he knew he had arrived where the uproar was coming from. A small line of light filtered through the wood from above him, almost coming from the roof. He found an outgoing that worked as steps and very carefully to not make any noise he climbed.

An opening allowed him to see more clearly where it was and he found out it was his sister's bedroom. It was partially covered with a thin paper yet the view was almost clear.

Azula was completely hysterical, destroying her own room. Watching her with an annoyed expression was Mai and behind her was a nervous Ty Lee. What were they doing in his sister's bedroom at this hour? It was too late to have visits.

"STUPIDS! THEY ARE ALL STUPID!"

A porcelain vessel crashed against the opposite wall. He had never seen his sister in such a way, ever. To lose control so... unhinged way.

"If your father ordered it there is nothing you can do about it"

"Father is an idiot! How dare he order me?! To tell me all of that!"

"He's being reserved to Zuko, testing him now that he's back. For that reason he gave him the water bender, I don't believe he's being considered for the throne. You're exaggerating."

Zuko wanted to protest Mai's words but all his attention was focused on Azula. He observed perfectly how his face transformed into a sinister expression. It sent shivers down his spine.

"You know what my father does at the end of the day, Mai?" The dark-haired girl was smart enough to say nothing while Azula approached her like a predator. "He locks himself in his private office and no one is allowed to bother him, not even I'm allowed to speak to him once he's there. But tonigh he called Zuko into that stupid office and they were there for a bloody hour. Do you know what that means? DO YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY IDEA?! He received me on the hallway, and he dared to tell me all of those things! I'm not just anyone to be lectured on a hallway!"

Azula had spoken with his father?

Taking into account the time that has passed it must have surely been after he had kicked her out of his room, a measure a bit drastic to his liking. That talk shouldn't have been very long either and judging from her behavior things had worked like she expected.

On the other hand... So Azula was really jealous. If he was honest he never thought he could ever surpass her, she was smarter and stronger than him. She had everything to become the next Fire Lord. She was born lucky and he was lucky to be born. That his father had apparently changed his opinion shocked him.

"Y-you still have the avatar." Zuko put his entire attention on the nervous Ty Lee that just spoke. "If he is still alive then Zuko will fall in dishonor."

That declaration felt down onto him like a rock, and the fact that such a sweet girl like Ty Lee spoke like that showed just how much she had been tainted by Azula.

"The avatar is death!" Azula spat angrily. "I know that the peasant tried to fool me by making me believe the opposite, that he's still alive but I know that he's not."

"Are you certain?" Mai asked.

Azula didn't answer, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"If that's the way things are then there is nothing left to do. You can't get closer to the water bender because your father forbade you, thus you cannot manipulate her to kill Zuko." What did Maid just say? "And now that she and Zuko had allied themselves, you also can't use Zuko to get rid of the water bender. He won't harm her if there is an agreement either."

"I should have killed them when I had the opportunity. They're nothing but hindrances."

"Whatever. It all depends on how Zuko unravels and if he can earn you father's approval to become the next Fire Lord or not."

To Zuko it was all too revealing. What the hell was going on? Azula wanted him death? And Mai was okay with that?

"And you're okay with that, right?" His sister spoke with a low tone. "Do you believe Zuko will take you as his wife? That you will become the Fire Lady?" She let out a laugh. "The peasant girl has made more breakthroughs than you, by spreading her legs she secured herself a position. Tell me Mai, How many times has he rejected you? Do you really believe you even have a chance?"

She was being cruel and she really meant it, and by Mai's reaction she was getting to her.

"Even if you managed to marry my brother you would have to share him with the peasant. And the way I see it, I don't think he gets tired of her soon. But you know, even if I can get near her, you can..." She smiled, letting her understand her emotions.

"You're not gonna use me Azula." Mai hissed. "If your father forbade you from approaching her was because he surely knows of your intentions. You and I both know he can't be tricked that easily, and if he wants to keep the water bender alive is because maybe she isn't as expendable as you think she is. I'm not going to unleash his fury."

The room fell silent all of sudden, it stayed like that for a moment until Mai spoke.

"I'm leaving. I'm not against you Azula and you should take my words as an advice, if you keep acting this way you'll only end up looking bad in front of your father. You're better than that."

Without waiting for an answer Mai retired, leaving Azula static in the middle of the chaos that was her room while a nervous Ty Lee tried to figure out how to calm her down.

Zuko didn't want to know more of this. He went down the step carefully and started walking through the dark passage in silence, trying to find the way back to his room in that maze. What he just heard was still echoing in his head, but among everything there was something that sounded the louder in his mind.

Azula wanted him dead.

Like if he was worth nothing, like he didn't matter at all. Was he so expendable to her? She found it so easy to decide who gets to live and who doesn't, like if everyone were pieced from some game she didn't mind sacrificing for her own convenience. The reach of her determination was overwhelming and he just witnessed in first row how it was that her sister manipulated others to achieve her objectives. Mai had been smart by not giving in, but she also knew her the longest.

Meanwhile, he was...

What a fool he was. It was all part of her plan. He had been walking through the spiderweb that Azula had weaved for him, and he felt for it so easily.

Nobody loves you.

His chest tightened, turning off the flame on his hand to clutch the fabric of his shirt while he leaned against the wooden wall incapable of holding himself. A scream of frustration, pain and rage was choked on his throat while tears started spilling out without being able to contain them. He knew they weren't from sadness.

When he finally arrived at his room he closed the hidden door, raising the table he had turned and picking up the pieces of porcelain he had broke.

What would he do now? How would he be able to look at Azula knowing her intentions? While on his brooding he failed to notice a puddle spilled out which he almost slipped on. Where the hell has this water come from?

The water bender! He had completely forgotten about her!

Damn it! He was supposed to see her to check if she was truly okay. She had told Azula that they had been intimate and he was frightened to know how she had gotten that confession. Maybe that's why his father had forbidden her to see her. Shit!

He wanted to run to her but he stopped on the door. An idea crossed his mind.

He turned around and searched in the room for something specific, once he had found it he hid it in his clothes and left without hesitation towards the water bender's chambers. He would worry about Azula later.

The halls were slightly illuminated and completely deserted. Once in front of the doors one of the guards opened it without him ordering him to do it. He didn't even care about what they would think of him because of this night visit but he appreciated that he closed the door in a silent way once he was inside.

Everything was in darkness, the blackness was almost absolute but between the shadows he managed to find a silhouette. With the dim light of the moon it was almost impossible to visualize but there she was, standing in front of a window with her gaze fixated on him.

For some stupid reason he found her captivating. She was wearing a large white nightgown that just stylized her figure, the thin straps holding the cloth hung behind her neck, leaving her shoulders and arms uncovered. Just like the day before her hair was tied but some locks hung on her face.

She looked like a female spirit, ethereal and beautiful. Like those kind and gentle ones that would give you a blessing if you had the luck of running into them. He could stare at her forever and never get tired of the sight.

He came out of his reverie when he remembered the motive why he was there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara's heart beat out of control. Zuko was here. He had come to her.

All this time, since Azula`s visit, she had been wondering how she could convince him that she was now on his side, that he had nothing to worry about her giving him away and that now she would do what they wanted her to do. That and the fact that she told Azula that they were lovers. Although she would try to minimize that last meaningless detail.

However, and despite all the multiple conversations she had run through her head she realized she had another problem. How could she talk to Zuko?

She had thought of asking Hua but she wasn't sure about it. It wasn't that she didn't trust the girl, but she was afraid she would tell her she wasn't allowed to talk to the princess. Besides, with how terrified she had been left after Azula threatened her she doubted she would want to get near the other sibling.

But now Zuko was here, in the middle of her room, while they were surrounded by blackness. She recognized him the moment he walked in. She hadn't been able to sleep because she had been thinking of him. Now she had the chance to talk, yet she realized she couldn't pronounce any words. For some stupid reason her mind decided to remind her what happened the other night. She shut her eyes tightly while trying to control her ragged breath. Damn it, why did she had to have such conversation with Hua before

_ It was just a couple hours ago before Zuko had appeared before her. She was sitting on the bed naked from the waist up while Hua was behind her, putting the ointment on her back. The sting from the medicine made her let out a small hiss while the young fire nation girl apologized to her. _

_ "I'm sorry princess, but I need to put more ointment since most of your wounds have reopened." _

_ "It's okay, I understand." She spoke as she tried to not think of what happened last night. _

_ "But you must have also enjoyed it a little, right?" The maid spoke a little mischievous, hinting to her what she was talking about. _

_ "Hua!" Katara couldn't help but blush at what the girl just said. _

_ "Oh princess, don't try to deny it. Many girls would wish they could take your place" _

_ "How is being trapped, tortured and threatened for your home to be destroyed an enviable position?" _

_ "I didn't meant it like that, sorry." Hua spoke a little guilty but quickly tried to change the subject. WhatI meant was what happened between you and the prince." Katara didn't say a thing to let her friend continue. "I've heard that he has many admirers and some of the maids that have seen him train can assure he has a great body, very well-built,'' they said. Was it true?" _

_ "I wouldn't know. In case you didn't notice I was the only one naked while he was dressed." _

_ "So he saw you?!" She asked with wonder. _

_ "Of course he saw me! Don't you remember how you found me?" _

_ "But you said that you just kissed." _

_ "Of course there were more than just kisses! You know what that 'thing' is capable of, do you think we would have settled with just a few kisses?!" Katara shouted, still not used to the thought of having been drugged even if it was by accident. _

_ "You're right." Hua spoke softly, remembering the effects the drug had on her too. "So, does he kiss well?" She asked once again. _

_ "Hua!" The water bender yelled again. "I don't want to talk about it!" _

_ After that the maid kept silent while pouting, carefully putting the nightgown on her without touching where the ointment was. _

_ "Although..." Katara stopped for a second before she spoke again. "He kisses very well." _

_ When she heard that Hua couldn't help but stop working for a moment and sat next to her, making Katara roll her eyes playfully before she started talking again. _

_ "When he touched me, it felt...strange." She started talking, capturing her friend's attention. "It felt like my entire skin was on fire under his hand. It felt very hot yet at the same time I didn't want him to stop touching me. His lips were soft and when he kissed me, I lost focus of everything else but him. I just wanted him to continue, I felt extremely attracted to him. _

_ Hua let out a soft sigh while looking at her. _

_ After that they continued talking for some time until it was getting too late for Hua to be there so after she helped her put the final arrangements on her hair she left Katara behind, thinking about Zuko until her thoughts went to the lie she told to Azula, and then to the present situation. _

Damn it Katara, stop daydreaming! She told herself before she felt her hands started sweating, she hadn't even opened her mouth and somehow it already felt like she had lost.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice was soft and it heard closer that she had expected. She opened her eyes and saw that Zuko was now in the middle of the room.

"W-what?"

"I know Azula came to see you." He spoke with a serious voice. "Did she harm you? Did she dare to hurt you?"

He advanced towards her. And why did he look upset?

"N-no... she..." She didn't know what to respond, she was feeling confused. "Why would she hurt me?"

Now he was in front of her, just a few feet away from her. The penetrating gaze he was giving her looked even more intimidating in that atmosphere, with shadows surrounding his face making him look too menacing to her liking. She wished there was some light so she could see him more clearly.

Like he had read her throughs, the room was suddenly illuminated with the few candles that were distributed around.

When did he do that?

She observed the fire bender in front of her and she was left speechless

The amber color bathed him and it was incredible how much of a change it was. He no longer looked threatening, but captivating and attractive. His factions were fine yet didn't diminish his masculine nature. She observed the cut on his lip, which she had made, and immediately moved her eyes away to his forehead, where she had also hit him, but if there was any damage it was hidden by the piece of bandage on his forehead.

The bruises she had made him next to his scar didn't spoil him at all. On the contrary, it gave him a wild and predatory touch that went along with his eyes. Eyes that he moved down to her body.

She was shocked. She felt naked under his gaze and it didn't help that he had seen her without any clothes before. She couldn't help but feel incredibly ashamed.

He took her hands and his touch sent shivers through her entire body. When has he come so close to her? She didn't know what to do as he turned her hands until her palms were face up.

"Did she do this to you?" He definitely sounded angry but carefully watching his tone, not raising his voice at all.

She observed what he was watching. The marks on her wrist. She tried to ignore the difference in sizes between their hands.

"No... this... it was you." She raised her eyes to see him, he was observing him very carefully. "Last night," she emphasized, lowering her eyes down to her wrists, "because of our... um... fight, some of my wounds opened."

Katara was trying to forget that the nightgown she was wearing was stupidly thin. The design left her breast almost in sight, the tip of her nipples were so notorious it was embarrassing. And above all else, she didn't want to remember that her back was completely exposed.

Because of her open wounds, Hua spread some ointment again on her but didn't bandage her, there was no risk of infection like the first time. Leaving them uncovered would make her skin absorb the pasty ointment turned out to be the best way to heal. She recomended her sleeping face down while wearing that stupid nightgown.

"Zuko... there's something I must tell you."

"Azula knows what happened last night." She looked at him surprised. "You told her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko noticed she had no signs of having been beatened or tortured, besides the wounds she already had and the ones he had inflicted to her. He felt like a scum because of his actions but she didn't seem to blame him about it. But if Azula hadn't forced her to talk, why has she told her something so intimate to his sister?

"Yes, but... it's not what you think. She..." She hesitated, like if she feared what she would say next. She pulled her eyes away and he took that only as a bad sign.

"Katara." He spoke to her like demanding an answer yet being careful with his tone. He didn't want to scare nor upset her, and didn’t want to discuss that night either. And for some strange reason she seemed to act too docile to him, even allowing him to touch her.

She looked at him shocked in return. She had realized, in that moment, that was the first time he had called her for her name. She had never done so even though he knew perfectly what it was. And not just hers, he also knew her brother's and the avatar's names and even of the flying bison that carried them and the small flying lemur.

They weren't strangers, how could they be after how long he had chased after them.

"Azula wishes to become the Fire Lord and she sees you as a threat." She finally told him.

Those words surprised him a little since he had just listened to them just moments ago.

"Her lie left you in a good position in front of your father. Now you're a national hero, that was something she didn't like."

Hearing her say those words was like having to hear the conversation between Azula and Mai.

"She wanted to put me against you. For you to find out about it. To fear me..."

"For you to kill me." He interrupted her, earning an astonished face from her part.

Then Azula has already come to talk to her. That bitch had already put her plan to kill him in motion, since when has she been planning this? For some reason he didn't feel any rage. Watching the water bender's blue eyes in front of made him feel strangely relaxed.

"You knew." She spoke with a slight surprise. He for his part didn't seem to deny it, she had already figured it out anyway.

"She tried to pull the same thing to me."

"To make sure I wouldn't reveal the truth." She finished his sentence.

The plan was now exposed. Now everything made sense.

"You would be the only one capable of doing it," he added, "you have plenty of reasons for it. She knew you would react violently against me, she herself made sure of that. And that I would respond to your aggressions."

He looked once again at the wounds on her wrists, the harm he had brought to her. All this time he hasn't let go of her, he kept holding them in his hands. He felt like he would break the strange calm that was between them if he did.

"That doesn't explain why you revealed to her what happened the other night. Now she believes we're lovers." He added.

There was no need for clarifications, he deduced him moments ago. He could predict the answer she would give him, however he wanted her to say it. Besides, that had been the reason he had gone there.

He observed her, enjoying the blush painting her face in red and how nervous she had become. He even felt how she unconsciously closed her hands around his and gave them a light squeeze. He didn't stop staring at her, knowing that would upset her even more.

"I... assured her that I wouldn't do anything against you." The grip on his hands became a little strong. "That we had got to an agreement. She didn't believe me of course, claiming I would never be on good terms with you so I told her you had convinced me that by becoming your lover you would keep my tribe safe and I wouldn't reveal the truth."

She let it all out. Zuko couldn't believe she had really done the same thing he had done; pretending to be lovers to make her think they were on good terms. But apparently she hadn't been subtle about it and had said it directly to Azula instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara wanted to die from the shame. That wasn't exactly what she was planning on telling him. Damn ir, what the hell was wrong with her? And why had Azula told specifically that to Zuko? Out of everything she had to choose from she went and revealed they were lovers, really?

She couldn't let things like this, she had to fix things somehow.

"No... I didn't tell her about what happened last night..." she started but wasn't capable of looking him in the eyes. "And... about that..." she had to tell the truth, that everything had been the product of a drug. There was a big possibility that he would believe her, taking into account that they had gone from fighting and insulting each other to kissing and, well, all else.

The sound of wood creaking drew their attention. They immediately looked to one of the corners of the room. Katara had heard that same sound the first nights she had been changed into the room; she had been so injured that it was impossible for her to sleep so it had been clearly perceptible for her to know what was happening behind those walls.

That way she knew they were spying on her, and whoever it was had learned to avoid the creaking plank, because despite not hearing it, if she listened very closely, she could hear the movements that revealed their presence. But this would be the first time from a while that she had heard it so clearly. Suddenly everything was in darkness and the next thing she knew was that she was on the bed, face down with the fire bender on top of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko couldn't believe it, they were spying on them? Again he heard the sound of the wood surrounding the room and knew exactly where it was heading. The same corner where he had spied Azula from, but the person behind the walls wasn't very subtle. In the silence of the night he could even hear the footsteps, the pressure they were doing on the floor.

Who could it be and why was he so sloppy? He seemed desperate to arrive. Wait... could it Azula?

He felt the water bender shock beneath him, he had to talk with her so they wouldn't ruin this.

"They're spying on us," he whispered in her ear, "They think we're lovers. We have to make them believe so."

She moved her head agreeing to him.

"My back..." He heard a gentle whisper. He had moved his head so he could see her with his good eye, he could still see her even in the dark.

When he heard what she said he understood the discomfort that she must have been. Her back had been the most affected during her time with Azula and she had just told him that her wounds got reopened. Although he was pressuring her skin, he was still wearing his suit.

He got up separating from her, remaining kneeled on his body with the water bender´s read over his legs.

He started undressing himself, blue eyes staring closely to his movements until he was finished.

After that he started removing each piece of fabric that covered the water bender, his gaze fixated on his back. The nightgown left her entire back uncovered until the start of her ass, and he wasn't happy with what he saw.

The marks of torture were outrageous. Even in the darkness he could see them , the dim light of the moon managed to illuminate them. The wounds seemed to have healed for the most part but there were a few ones visibly red and bruised. He might have been at fault for that. But he had to admit it, she was strong. Despite everything that had happened she still didn't give up.

When he has taken him to this very same room, she has been in such a bad state yet was capable of starting a fight with him. When summoned by her father she wasn't cowered in his presence and she was bold enough to speak back and disrespect him, he smiled amused when he remembered that. And before Azula she didn't let herself be manipulated, she guessed her intentions and devised her own plan.

Some way he had felt prideful about her, of her intelligence, craftiness and tenacity.

His torso was left naked, but kept his pants on. Very carefully he set her down, getting on top of her while avoiding putting his whole weight on her. While he set her down she moved her face, giving him enough space for him to move his face to her neck. Slowly, he ascended until he was next to her ear.

"It's possible that it's Azula." He confessed with a whisper that was only perceptible to her.

After how he had heard clearly what his sister and Mai had discussed he had to be careful with his voice. Although he doubted that with such closeness between them Azula or whoever it was that was spying on them was capable of hearing them. She moved her head in understanding.

Careful with his moves he took her hands on his and moved it to his pants. He felt her hesitating but he squeezed her hand.

"She is not happy with our agreement."

He knew how furious and unstable she must probably be at those moments, frustrated because her plans were going as she had planned. But would she be capable of harming them? To take advantage of that moment where they were vulnerable? Or even harm the water bender despite knowing the consequences? He didn't doubt that she would, and if she dared to at least he wanted to be capable of defending herself.

He made her hold the handle of a dagger, trusting it to her for her protection. She received it giving his hand a squeeze, understanding the unspoken words.

Her hair smelled like lilies. Unlike the other night when her aroma was more fruitful and sweet, this time it was more subtle and made him feel more relaxed and at ease.

"I also made her think we were lovers." He confessed while he kissed her neck.

Still holding the hand of the water bender that was holding the dagger, he slid it until they reached the pillow and hid the weapon, both hands coming back while firmly keeping together.

His lips descended further down, he felt with the freedom of doing so. Someone was watching them and they had to carry their lie further. When he kissed the skin near her shoulder he realized something, she tasted like medicine. He couldn't hide his disgust, letting out a small growl and he heard her laughing softly realizing what just happened.

He felt how she tried to get up. Still not letting go of her hand he took it under his chest while he used his arms as a support to raise his chest. Now that their heads were almost at the same height, Zuko adjusted a little to this new position.

"You'll have to be gentle," she whispered on his face near his scar, but her voice, although seductive, wasn't as quiet as his, "I'm hurt."

At that point he watched her face slightly to the side. When he saw her eyes he deducted she was planning something.

"Last night... you were very rough."

Oh... I get it now.

He smiled in complicity. They were supposed to be having an intimate conversation, they didn't have to control the level of their voices. Now, the only thing they had to do to make their acting believable. But he had a small idea.

"I can fix that." He answered without caring about the volume of his voice either.

He looked to the eyes of the water bender like asking for permission. She granted him, realizing she was as engaged in this as much as he was.

He let go of the hand holding her, careful and balazing his weight on his other arm, he ran his free hand up her chest until he arrived at her shoulder. He sent some heat to his palm and made some pressure over her skin. Her answer was immediate, hearing her moan audibly in pleasure..

This was something he did to himself. It was the way he confronted his sore muscles after an intense training or a fight. The fact that she was covered in some ointment helped on his labor. His warm hand slid easily against her skin. He wasn't capable of erasing those horrible marks, but it was possible for him to provide some relief to her body even if it was momentary.

"Lay down."

She obeyed without questioning, laying face down on the bed. Changing his position, he remained seated over the edge in front of the water bender's rear. Now with both of his hands free took one of her arms and started putting pressure in circular motions with his warm hands to give her some relief.

He found it very pleasant the sounds that came from her mouth, how incredible well that she must be feeling in those moments. He repeated the same action on her other arm, descending from her shoulder towards her hand and even her palm. He carefully avoided the marks on her wrists, there his heat would not be welcome but instead the opposite, he would only provoke her pain from the type of wounds it was. The same with her back, no matter how much he wished to relieve her pain there he couldn't touch her. But what he could do was that when he reached her neck, with his two hands he massaged the exact pressure points that would make her relax completely.

He found it incredible. The Southern princes, the master water bender, was melting under him. Pleased and satisfied for his attentions, pride and joy took hold on his chest.

But Zuko was far from done. There were still parts of her body that were hurt. He remembered he had hit her on her stomach.

Holding her gently, he made her raise her stomach enough for him to put his hands under her and pressed her ribs gently, not surprised when he heard her moaning in delight. She raised her upper body more, giving him better access to move. But it wasn't enough, not from that position.

He clung tightly to the waist of the water bender to make her move on her knees and her chest on the air. Zuko moved behind her, careful not to touch her back. He was capable of bringing his face and hiding it between her neck and shoulder while his hands slowly descended through the sides of her body towards her stomach, massaging her muscles in circles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara wasn't capable of sustaining herself any longer so she took her hand to Zuko's head, clinging to his hair while the other lassoed itself onto his hips, clutching the fabric of his pants. Those would be her grip points, because in truth she doubted she would be able to keep herself in that position not with everything she was feeling.

Zuko's hands were working miracles over her skin. It felt so good. The warmth of his touch was exquisite, relieving the pain from her brises. It was like swimming in the ocean, floating on the surface of the crystalline, warm waters while the sun rays touched her wet skin, leaving the soft tide taking her anywhere.

She bent her head back with her eyes closed. Since he had started with that massage she hadn't been capable of opening them. She just couldn't; she was truly enjoying it. The hands now moved from her stomach to her hips, the thumbs rubbing against the bone.

_ Oh, that feels so good. _

"Zuko..." She let out an involuntary moan from between her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hearing her call his name in such a way only worked to embolden him with his caresses. Zuko was losing himself. It has started as a way to make her feel good, to alleviate a little the soreness from her body but now he wasn't so sure about who was enjoying it more, him or her. Feeling the skin under his hands was a delicacy, and even more was to hear her sighs and moans. Now, hearing him say his name changed it all.

He went up her ribs until he arrived at her chests and without hesitating he grabbed them. She moaned even harder, louder and sounding incredibly erotic. The hand that had been massaging her body softly now was now squeezing her breasts hard, feeling the bumps from his callouses rubbing against her sensitive nipples. He arched his chest and in consequence her ass was stuck against his already bulgy erection. He growled by that sudden touch but didn't let himself be distracted from the place his hands were. He continued fondling, sliding his fingers softly until he reached her hard nipples and pinched them with softness while he kissed her neck.

He never thought they would be doing it again. He wished for it and imagined it so many times in his mind while touching himself, recreating and even improving what had happened in the washing room. He had understood that he could never approach her in such a way, she wouldn't permit it.

The first time had been and outbursts from his rampaging hormones and the adrenaline, even she could have realized that. Thus, said events happening again were not only a dream but an impossible one.

How happy he was of being wrong, from how one lie had taken them to this situation. A false agreement, a fake alliance that was convenient for the two of them and which they were now enjoying because there was no way she could say that she was forcing her into it, not when it was her who was pressing her firm rear against his erection, not after having taken his hands where her flesh was more tender that he felt an unmistakable wetness and a shock from her part. She couldn't say that he forced her when in one sudden pull from her arms the woman turned her head and took his lips.

Both of them were sinking, falling into the deepness of something they were not sure what it was but didn't bother in figuring it out, just feeling it. To enjoy the touches of their bodies, savoring their lips and drowning on their sighs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara felt her legs being exposed, the fabric huddling on her hips while she felt a warm touch on her thighs. The next thing was something hard and hot against her butt, it moved constantly hitting against her soft rear like looking for a place to shelter, which it found right in the union of her legs. It went into her opening, feeling a slight touch against her pink nub. She didn't hide her enjoyment as one hand clung tightly onto her hips while keeping her steady. Even with the fabric between them she could feel the warmth that came from it increased a little but she didn't pay much attention to those details. Her sole focus was in that that was caressing her, making her see star in her eyes.

She put her legs together, squeezing the phallus member like she wouldn't let go of it, to keep it rubbing against that part which was giving her great pleasure. The firm thrusts pushed her forward and the strength from that impact forced her to let her upper body fall onto the bed, leaving her on her knees. Her hips firmly held were moving back and forward in a compass of pleasure.

The sweat was running down from her back, neck and front everything had become so hot to the degree of feeling her throat dry and her eyes tearing up. But the place where all the heat and moistness was found was in the middle of her legs. Lines of sweet nectar descended through her thighs provoked by the unbridled rubbing of their bodies. Such friction was pleasant and intoxicating, it clouded her mind and blinded her. She wanted it to continue, that it never stopped, because something was about to happen, something she awaited anxiously. The same thing that had happened the previous night, the same feeling, the same craving was growing inside her belly and by the spirits she was clinging to it with her life. It grew and grew until it reached its climax and bursted.

A new warmth covered them. It overflowed from her insides like liquid fire slipping through her legs. She wasn't conscious of anything but the vibrations that still disturbed the center of her being. After that everything turned dark.

When her consciousness returned, faint yellow lights blinked around, creating distorted shadows. The lamp that was on a table next to the bed was lit with a small flame, like it was shy and hiding behind the crystal and the black trails that its predecessors had left behind. Standing next to the bed was Zuko getting dressed. He was giving his back to her so he wasn't capable of seeing her but Katara remained silent while observing the fire bender.

Strangely enough she didn't seem to think of anything, her mind was nothing but a blank void. She just laid there, resting upside down on the comfortness of the bed without realizing that underneath the sheets her body was completely naked and that her skin had been cleaned from all trail of sweat and other liquids, that the ointment had been applied again on her wounds and that her hair was now lose but on the sides so it wouldn't touch her back.

She simply kept her gaze fixed on Zuko and watched him put each of his clothes on himself. When he was done he turned around, surprised to see her awake. Unlike the first time they had done it, the fire bender's expression was not of bewilderment nor terror, she couldn't describe what it was but she had no intention of finding it out either. She just focused on his golden eyes and how they shined, reflecting the small and timid flame from the lamp. He sat on the bed and took his hand to her face. She sighed against his touch, still feeling the warmth from it. They watched each other for a long time until the fire bender leaned forward and gave a small kiss to her forehead.

"Azula won't get closer to you again, I promise. You're under my protection now."

He watched her one more time before he let go and went to the door. When he was about to come out, with a slight movement of his hand he extinguished the flame from the lamp.

When she was alone she recovered some of her sanity. She wondered at what moment she had forgotten about Azula just to focus her attention on Zuko. But being honest with how good it felt she decided it was best for her to close her eyes and let herself fall asleep. She would think of that later.

Katara never noticed the small piece of fabric that now covered one of the corners of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe another month passed. Imma be honest with you, it's been so long I thought I was supposed to take out this chapter on the first of the month, no the last day so I kinda ended up rushing things but I believe I did a pretty good job, considering everything like my new job and doing extra hours. I miss being a kid. Whatever, hope you loved my story. 
> 
> BTW I saw the other day a picture with Azula but with pink fire and it looked awesome. Maybe i'll consider adding something like that here, like that's the next level after blue fire or something. What do you think? Should I also give Zuko a power up and make him shot coloured fired? If so, what color do you suggest? I'll read whatever Ideas you want to give.


	5. Unexpected events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plans behind the scene could be ruined by a serie of inexpected meedlings from the worst possible places.

_ The white path they were crossing turned out to be a little difficult to walk. The storm that passed days ago had left everything covered in snow, their feet got buried and it wasn't easy to pull them back again. _

_ "Come on Katara, if you don't hurry I'll leave you behind." _

_ "No!" _

_ She struggled more before her brother's threat. She managed to catch up with him on the docks, getting on the small boat and both of them make their way to the sea. The day was perfectly sunny, the sky was clear and the water shone blue. When she turned back the ocean was not like she remembered, dark clouds began to gather and ice emerged from the water in the shape of stalagmites, looking like the fangs of a big wolf ready to devour them. The freezing wind covered them and strong tides began to shake the small boat in a dangerous way. _

_ She felt very scared when a fog started covering them. _

_ "Sokka?" _

_ "Everything will be fine," the voice calmed her a little, just a little. "Look Katara, in front." _

_ The hand was pointing at something big and dark, hidden within the fog and ice and growling softly. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them. A giant wall, black and twisted that exhaled fire. She screamed at the realization that they would crash against it. _

Katara woke up with her heart beating fast. Her mind was trying to release itself from the last trails of the dream and wake up. It was not dawn yet, the room was still dark. 

She let out a sigh and laid face up, staring at the canopy that covered her bed. If she watched carefully, she could notice the stitches marks on the fabric on the top, two of the poles were bending and one of the horizontal supports had disappeared. That has been the result of having fixed everything in such an improvised way the night Zuko and her had fought. Honestly they were so creative to hide with cloth the broken support, but the canopy couldn't be used to cover the bed anymore, unless you wanted that it felt on top of you. It was practically a decoration, with the curtains forever folded.

She thought of what she had dreamed. She knew it was nothing but a memory a little distorted, it didn't look at all like what had really happened, did it? Her memories were solid at some parts but in others not so much, given the circumstances it shouldn't surprise her she had dreamed of something related with the Fire Nation since she found herself there after all.

She accommodated herself on her side trying to sleep again, snuggling between the covers while hugging the pillow. Then something cold touched her skin.

She touched the object she was hiding. The dagger possessed a black handle and cover with golden edges and when she took the sheath a silver blade shone by itself. It had an inscription on it, it couldn't be read easily in the darkness but she had already memorized what it said. "Never give in without a fight. 

He didn't have more encouraging words to offer? Or was he mocking her?

She understood the meaning behind having given her that weapon, the truth he placed in her, and the use she would give to it. She didn't doubt for even a moment that it was for her protection. She wouldn't use it to try and escape, or against the Fire Lord even if she had the opportunity. This dagger was given to her specifically to defend against Azula. There was no greater threat than her. 

She caressed the blade carefully, remembering the night he had given it to her, the moment they formed an agreement and what they've done after.

It has been ten days since that event and five days since the last time she had seen Zuko. He didn't visit her after that night to continue playing the role of lovers and when he did, it was for a very different reason.

She remembered the last time she saw him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That morning she had received a message from him saying he would visit her in the afternoon.

When he arrived, she noticed him...different. She couldn't say exactly what it was, it felt strange. And she wasn't expecting what happened next. 

He took her to the gardens, not the ones that she could see from her window, these were different. They had arrived there through a chamber that had no furniture, the sliding doors of the front wall had been removed and from there one could enter such an isolated place.

The first thing that drew her attention was the pond and kiosk in the center of the garden, surrounded by trees and flowers that covered perfectly the walls that delimited to the other parts of the palace.

When they came out, the fresh air and the smell of wet grass hit her, the sun touched her skin and she let herself be covered in its warmth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trapping as much nature in her body as she could. How long has it been since she came out for sunlight? It felt like she had been living in the darkness for a long time, trapped between shadows and walls.

Zuko extended his hand and when she took him they started walking towards the pond.

_ "This garden is for your personal use," _ the seriousness of his words left her in shock,  _ "you can come here whenever you wish." _

She was speechless.

They surrounded the pond until they arrived at a road made of stones that one had to cross through the water to get to the kiosk. He led her through there while holding her hand firmly, the widen stones didn't allow two people to cross at the same time and her clothing wasn't the most appropriate either. But she managed to pull the hem of the dress so she wouldn't trip with it. 

When they arrived at the kiosk she examined the edification better. The wood was painted with a deep red and the shingle roof shone with crimson. The figure of a dragon guarded each cardinal point and in every arch the details of the woods were amazing, similar to the ones on the edges that limited that space.

The interior was bigger than it looked from the outside and the decoration was simple, red carpet with lavishing designs on top of an amber wood floor. In the middle there was a low table flushed with the floor and on its surface everything was prepared for drinking tea. She took her place in front of Zuko, who prepared and served her her cup.

They didn't speak of the weather, or how her wounds were starting to heal properly, or the accords they had reached. He had a business with her. He was leaving. By the end of the day he would depart towards one of the Fire Nation's islands to train with an old master. The time, undefined.

_"Will you be practicing your fire bending?"_ The question came out on its own. She realized she did it out of courtesy, in truth she didn't know what to think about it.

He shocked his head. _"Swordsmanship"_ was his answer.

That has drawn her attention. She had no idea he was capable of using something more than his bending to defend himself. Benders usually never learned how to wield weapons that weren't their own elements.

Katara remembered she usually trained in her room. After the infection had stopped, her survival instincts, or maybe her stubbornness, made her train in secret in the washing room. Having realized she was being spied forced her to take such measures. She usually did it during mornings, an hour before the sun came out so that the girl that looked after her wouldn't realize. Of course in the beginning it didn't help her and the convalescence of her body got worse. But she preferred bleeding wounds and sore muscles that laying still, to do nothing.

Not having done that routine day after day would have driven her crazy. And of course, she wouldn't have had the condition to face Zuko on their last fight.

_"What I gave you..."_ he spoke in a whisper. There were guards outside the hall and on the inside of the chamber, too far to even listen to them, _"I didn't ask before, but you know how to use it?"_

She knew how, and very well, more that he could even imagine. She had been training with the dagger he gave her. She carried it with her at that moment and suspected the reason why he had chosen that weapon in particular, was because it was easy to hide between her clothes.

_"I can manage."_ She smiled confidently. _"Do you... do you think she will try something during your absence?"_

True to her words, there were no more unexpected visits from Azula, or anyone else but the doctor for their weekly check-up.

_ "I've given instructions that you would not be bothered at all, without my father's approval no one can visit you. If something were to happen I would be informed right away, i'll come back immediately if necessary." _

_"If something were to happen..."_ would surely be the last person to find out, and too late for when he arrived.

It was the morning of the sixth day since he left. She sheeted the dagger again. Her sleep was gone so it was a good moment for her to start with her training and wondered how he would be doing on his training.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A young man found himself sweating and panting in front of an older sword master, small bruises on his body from being hit multiple times by a sparring sword appeared on his body. It was Prince Zuko, the scarred man who has been unfocused all the time during training as his mind was somewhere else, drifted to his latest plan.

He would betray his father.

He could not take back what he had done, but the actions of his family had led him to take this path. The days after he had spoken with Katara and had reached a mutual agreement of becoming something close to allies led him to reflect about everything that was happening around him.

Azula had tricked him, scheming her own plans, more than enough to make him fall, and even end his life. But nothing came like she had expected, and failure was something that was not very well taken by his sister. 

Her constant jealousy fits were getting exhausting. She harassed him every time she had the chance to and even dared him to fight her during one of his training sessions. He refused, not because he was afraid to be beaten like she was enjoying screaming at him, but because he was aware of what she was pretending. Fighting with Azula, even if he really wanted to, in her current state would be counterproductive to him.

In the first place, he knew he wouldn't come out unharmed. He knew she wanted to kill him and since her plan has been stopped, at least by her own hands, but hurt him, injure or even mutilate and burn him were other options his sister had. Besides, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. 

He had fallen in her trap once, he wouldn't do it again.

And on the other hand was his father.

If he had to admit it, this was what he had always wanted. To be recognized by him. To be praised and told he was a good son, to make him feel proud. At first it was amazing, but now he felt a hole in his chest. Despite his father showing him little by little some trust and had him in good regard, Zuko couldn't stop thinking about his uncle. Now more than ever he has been reflecting about the tea-loving man.

If he thought back on his childhood, the person that was more present on his mind was his mother. His father... he only was present to make sure he never forgot the type of man he was.

His uncle, on the other hand, showed him love, devotion, caring and affection. His biggest proof was having accompanied him during his exile, he wasn't forced to do so yet he could not leave him on his own. It was pity, or felt sorry towards him for how he had been banished from the nation. He truly cared about him, and he had shown that he would forever stay by his side even when they took the decision of becoming traitors. He didn't back down, his uncle was willing to start over, to start a new life. Before he had thought it was because he had nothing to lose, nothing else to do. But he has realized that that wasn't the case.

He did it for him.

_ Is this your destiny? Or is it the one someone else has been trying to impose onto you? _

Those were the words he told him in the darkness, between secrets and underground cities. His uncle had tried to free him from that burden he had taken upon himself, to take his own path and his own decisions. To start over again.

_ Who are you, and what do you want?" _

Now he knew.

He had seen his exile as a punishment, but that wasn't it. It allowed him to know the world, to see what was beyond those walls and the palace. The truth about the war. The talks he had with the generals during the previous days had showed him they weren't seeking to expand their wealth nor they knowledge. They wanted to rule, to own the lands that didn't belonged to them out of greed, just because they could.

But he wouldn't allow it. 

He knew of the plans for the invasion. Although they had conquered Ba Sing Se, their king and many of their generals had managed to escape. They could have asked for help, but they wouldn't let a chance like this escape. They would attack on the day of the eclipse, however a trap would be waiting for them. They had been preparing for a possible attack, and he would act that day too. With or without invasion, he would face his father. He would defeat him and end with this once and for all.

That, in the best scenario.

The truth was that he didn't know if he would come unharmed. He had a chance, however, anything could happen. He didn't care to die if he could stop his father, but there was a variant he could not ignore.

Azula

As annoying and unstable as she was it was quite dangerous. Even with Ty Lee around she always looked ready to kill someone. She had to get rid of her before the eclipse, get her out of the way because he didn't hesitate to think that if he managed to beat his father the first person that would try to kill him for the throne would be her.

He would see what to do with Azula. But besides his sister, there was someone else on his mind.

The water bender.

Seeing her the day he left confirmed to him that he needed to keep her safe.

If he failed, she would be at the mercy of other men that would carry on his father's plans. If both of them died then Azula would take control and kill her.

He had to get her out of the Fire Nation whatever it took. To wait until the day of the eclipse would be their best strategy. They were planning on using her as bait, knowing they would go for her. Deal or no deal, he was certain that she would go if she had the opportunity.

He would tell her to take advantage of the chaos and run, using the secret passages and beg that she would arrive safely to the Earth Kingdom. A part of him suspected that if he explained his reason to her she would agree to help him, but he wouldn't allow that. She had suffered enough, he didn't want to put her in more danger.

However, his plans took a big side step.

When he arrived at Piandao's mansion to train and become stronger, he saw something that he didn't expect to see in that place. The symbol of the while lotus flower was engraved in the door, perfectly hidden within the Fire Nation's insignia. He remembered perfectly that image and what it meant.

He wanted to talk to his master about it, and if his theory was correct, he would ask her for help to make sure Katara escaped as soon as possible, or at least to guarantee her return to the Earth Kingdom or any safe place. Although he was risking himself to be accused of treason he still decided to take that chance.

He had never been more nervous and decided in his life. He had realized there is a big difference between thinking it and saying it out loud, but he didn't fear the consequences. For some time he has stopped doing so, and somewhere inside him he knew it was the right choice.

He reevaluated everything, from his current relationship with the water bender to his intentions and plan to the old sword master and waited for his reply. At first he didn't say anything but after observing him for a while Piandao told him a big revelation. The avatar was alive, and he was in the Fire Nation of all places.

He didn't think twice, he didn't even hesitate to say he would help bring the avatar to his father and help him defeat him if necessary. Besides, they could help Katara escape. A reunion would be the best.

But Piandao ordered him not to do it. Given the circumstances he would earn their rejection. They didn't trust him at all. The only thing he could do was wait until the day of the eclipse and intervene when the moment was right.

He didn't like that idea at all, but again, he had to trust in his master. It was him who said that the wisdom of the elders was their advantage over the younger ones. He had to swallow his words and obey.

That had been a couple days ago, right now he was training in the front yard together with the sword master in his mansion. 

They were just finishing their sparring when Fat, his butler, came in hurriedly.

"A message just arrived by falcon! It comes from the palace, directly from the Fire Lord!"

When they heard that the two of them looked at the small tube with the imperial symbol engraved with wax on top of a silver platter Fat was carrying

Zuko turned white the moment he knew who the message belonged to. Then he slowly made his way in silence towards the butler.

"What does the message say Prince Zuko? Have we been discovered?" Pïandao asked in a serious tone.

Certainly he thought the same thing that Zuko did the moment Fat came and informed them who the message was from. Like a terrible joke from the universe that his father knew he was thinking of betraying him and conspiring together with the sword master. Besides, if the Order of the White Lotus knew of the existence of the avatar in the Fire Nation, how long would it take for his father to find out?

However...

Before he had left, he had left instructions that if something were to happen to Katara he must be informed right away. There was the possibility that it was about that, but being his own father the one who notified him shocked him.

What option was worse? That his betrayal has been discovered or that something had happened to Katara?

It didn't take him much to choose one. He took the damn roll immediately and tore the seal to get to the message inside it. When he read the words written inside the small piece of paper his expression became indescribable.

"Katara is on her way.."

He stated, leaving his master and the butler as shocked as he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's such a beautiful day, don't you think?" It was the morning of the sixth day since Zuko left, Katara and Hua were sitting at the edge of the pond under the shadow of a tree, which Hua mentioned was a moon-peach tree. Its flowers were beautiful and some petals felt on top of her.

"It is." She responded with a smile on her face, which the other girl copied.

She still couldn't consider her her friend or confident, but at least she no longer stayed quiet every time she made a comment or tried to start a casual talk.

"Maybe you should get ready, it's almost time for master Ten to arrive, and I don't think he approves of seeing you in such a way."

She was sitting on the edge of the pond with her legs in the water. She simply rolled her eyes, remembering the lecture master Ten gave to her the first time he saw her doing that, emphasizing how improper it was for a lady to take such actions. And while she was being lectured she remembered a place where they used fishes to eat the dead skin from the feet.

She didn't hate him to be honest, quite the opposite. In a strange way, the lanky man was quite pleasant to be with. He was nice and polite, yes his way of expressing himself could be a little exaggerated, and feminine, and not to speak of how he used black eyeliner that highlighted his grey eyes and constantly changed the color of his lips. But she had lots of fun, her days stopped being boring thanks to him and Hua.

However, what she hated was the reason why Ten gave her lessons.

He was teaching her etiquette and mannerism, customs and traditions of the Fire Nation. Apparently, the Fire Lord had sent him so he would instruct her and prepare her for what it seemed like a presentation in her honor.

She would kill Zuko when he returned. He didn't mention anything about it, and the planning of such presentation had begun weeks ago. It turned out impossible for him not to know.

The classes were taken outside in the empty room of the garden by her request, since that space didn't have any specific use and she found that place quite nice. Now it was counting with a small table with writing materials on top of it, next to it were a pile of books and a small chalkboard. On the corner of the room was an erhu on its mounting and on a stand was a blue jar with flowers to give some color to the room. 

Now, for her surprise master Ten entered the room a little nervous while holding a small covered tray but he wasn't nervous because of that. The real reason he was nervous was because next to him was the Fire Lord.

When they saw him walk in, the two girls quickly got on their fits and made a reference to the Fire Lord, even if she didn't want to, Katara knew better than to start a fight right now.

"Leave us alone." When the Fire Lord spoke, both Hua and Ten walked out the room without turning their backs to him. The soldiers that usually stayed during the lessons also left and when the doors were closed it was just the two of them.

The Fire Lord walked through the room, observing everything that was in it. Katara's heart beat so fast. She tried to control herself, to keep herself calm. Why was it so hard? The presence of that man was astonishing, it expelled a sense of security and confidence that only those that had power possessed. Arrogant and trusted, but very dangerous. They knew how strong they were, not just with words but also physically.

The dagger that Zuko had given her was hidden on her forearm, imperceptible through the sleeve of the dress. It would be easy, just a move and everything would end.

Should she do it?

When he got in front of Katara, she noticed a smile on the Fire Lord. It was strange seeing him smile. She greeted him cordially and he responded in the same way before he asked her to sit. Another strange thing, since according to what she had been told she could only sit after the Fire Lord had done so himself and only then she could take a seat. But on this occasion it was the other way and she didn't hesitate to sit when he told her to.

After both of them had taken place, he finally spoke.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay, princess."

The cordiality of that man was strange, but she had to reply with the same, no matter how strange it was.

"I do. It had been pleasant days ." She had to give him the reason, even if she had to lie.

"I'm glad to hear that." When she heard him answering she tried to continue the conversation. And since she hadn't had the opportunity before to ask him, now it was the perfect moment.

"I believe that you have taken too many troubles with a prisoner like me."

"I don't want you to see yourself as a prisoner princess, but instead as a guest."

She was shocked when he called her a guest, but she didn't let it show in her face. "In my tribe, guests can leave whenever they wish to."

The Fire Lord looked at her sternly before he drank some water and began to speak.

"You're a very special guest, whom I cannot give the privilege of letting go. But I assure you, once the war is over and I take control of the other nations..." An intense fear and hate grew inside Katara when she heard those words. He spoke with such confidence that he would achieve his objectives that she wished to take out the dagger and use it that instant. But she knew how to control herself after so many taunts from Azula that she simply let him continue, oblivious of the emotions his words provoked in her. "You will be free to go to the North Pole."

And that left her more shocked. He would let her go, but it was strange how he said North and not South Pole. 

"Or if you want," he added, "you can stay here to live in the palace together with Zuko."

Now things got weird, how was she supposed to respond to that? Was he aware of the agreement she had with Zuko and wanted to make her take a wrong step? Or was he simply asking because he believed that she was in love with Zuko?

She had to change the topic. For some reason she didn't like the way things were going, and the look he was giving her made her feel... Insecure.

Before she could say anything else, the Fire Lord took the cover from the tray master Ten had brought before and revealed some very familiar objects to her.

"I've heard that the Water Tribe possesses a particular way for preparing tea."

Now that was surprising. She didn't know that her tribe's traditions were known by the Fire Lord. The Water Tribes were very zealous about their customs, she remembered that he knew that women couldn't become water masters. Then, knowing about there was a tea ceremony shouldn't be such a surprise. But then again, how did he find out?

"I took the liberty of getting each and every utensils you would need for it. I hope I got things right."

Katara observed that, indeed, each and every utensil needed was there. She was impressed that he knew to the detail how they looked. In the Earth Kingdom she couldn't find any tea store that sell them, or even knew about them.

"I hope you can show me how the Water Tribes prepare tea. I've heard there was a ceremony."

"Indeed there is," she began by taking a handkerchief and folded it delicately. "In our tribe, only the married women can perform the tea ceremony," she then began cleaning one by one each of the utensils she would use, "and also the engaged women." She served the tea dust with finesse on a ceramic bowl. "It's only performed once," she poured warm water into the tea cup, "the day they received the engagement necklace." She began to stir the tea, first slowly, then faster until foam started forming on the surface. "The ceremony is performed for the parents of the groom," she passed the liquid from the recipient into a ceramic cup. "First, it is served to the mother as she is the one that would decide whether to accept her or not," she twisted the cup over the palm of her hand. "And then it is served to the father," she handed the Fire Lord the bowl of tea while making a small reverence, like she is supposed to do during the ceremony. "After both parents have drink it," the Fire Lord drank the liquid, "it mean they had accepted the engagement."

When he finished tasting the tea, he showed her a small smile. "Delicious," he finally said. Katara bowed her head, accepting the compliment. "When every nation becomes one, the different costumes and traditions will stop being unknown." Her chest shuddered but she didn't say anything about it. 

"I must say, this is a very beautiful place." She tried to speak as calmly as possible to change the subject.

"It is." He added, his face looking back at the garden. "This was my wife's private garden," he wasn't sure what kind of face she made when she heard that. "I understand why my son allowed you to come here."

"I feel honored." She managed to speak.

"He trusts in you, and you on him."

"I do," she said without hesitation. He looked very pleased with her answer, the smile on his face let her know. However, there was a chill coming through her body. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"My son has gone to train on the island of Shu Jing," he continued talking, "I believe it's not very good for him to be all by himself and your presence would be well received by him."

She was left speechless. Did she hear right?

"The preparations for your trip will be ready in an hour. I hope to hear you play the erhu when you return." 

She was almost sure that the Fire Lord had enjoyed seeing her pathetic expression of discomfort because even when he left, without her giving him a parting reverence, stayed sitting there like stupid, analyzing what just happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zuko watched as the boat appeared in the distance. Just like when he arrived at the island, the night kept its arrival hidden, there was no one else but he and Fat to receive her on the port. He was anxious. Since the moment they found out about the arrival of the water bender, chaos was unleashed on the master's mansion.

They discussed whether Katara should be aware of everything that was currently happening and whether she should participate or not.

Zuko declared that he hadn't planned on telling her about his betrayal until the eclipse, mainly because he doubted that she would believe her. Besides, he had the intention of helping her escape, not that she helped him with his fight. 

In the end, it was his master Piandao who had the final word. 

Katara should be aware of everything that was happening, mainly because she knew about the eclipse and there was the possibility of her using that opportunity on her own, which would probably affect the plans of those who wanted to invade the nation, as well as Zuko's.

On the other hand, that she was allowed to make such a journey despite being a prisoner was weird. She was important, yes, but not indispensable for the Fire Lord's plans. If they think things carefully, it seemed more like a test for her.

Besides, if she managed to escape, it would only unchain a search in her name. Taking into account that her friends were currently in the nation, the least she would want was that they were discovered because of her, letting everyone know that the avatar was alive. That would change completely the strategies for the day of the invasion and would face something completely different. They would be risking too much.

In conclusion, Katara should be told of the new plans. However, both she and Zuko should remain in the Fire Nation until the day of the eclipse, when both of them would act. In conclusion, Katara should be told of the new plans. However, both she and Zuko should remain in the Fire Nation until the day of the eclipse, when both of them would act. 

When he heard movement inside and made out some figures. The first ones to descend were the guards, seeing that made Zuko's mood change. He was confused and at the same time impressed, those were not the same soldiers that usually guarded Katara. Those were imperial fire masters, in charge of his father's safety.

He became alerted, his posture got rigid. This could screw their plans. He was waiting for a set of guards he was used to, ones he could easily order around. But he couldn't do that to this particular group.. They only obeyed his father's orders, and they probably came with instructions not to leave the water tribe girl at any moment. 

The group advanced towards him, one of the soldiers was on front while two more on the sides and two in the back. Their armors shone highlighting the golden tones that characterized their status above common soldiers. In the middle of the formation two figures advanced towards them. He recognized the girl that always accompanied the water bender, a variable already taken into account. He knew that the girl would accompany her, they had even gotten a room prepared for her. Then Zuko recognized that their semblances looked fearful, Katara's eyes on the other hand shone with rage.

Why? Zuko wondered.

The soldier that was at the front moved to the side, allowing the two of them to meet, the rest of them stopped without breaking formation.

When they stood in front of each other, she got closer than necessary, extending his hand towards him which he didn't hesitate to take. Her grip was strong, her lips tense and the small frown told him that she wasn't angry, something was upsetting her. Zuko's free hand made its way to her arm to try and calm her of whatever was upsetting her.

The deep blue eyes finally fixated on him and transmitted him her conflict.

"We have to talk."

The requirement on her voice didn't go unnoticed. Maybe she wanted an explanation of what was happening, unfortunately for her he didn't have an answer either, only conjectures he wasn't willing to share yet. On the other hand, the only thing that was on his mind was the way he would tell her his plans and whether she would agree to them or not.

"We can talk at my master's house." In his eyes, Zuko was trying to transmit her calm and security.

"No, listen. There is no time," now she was restless, "you have to know..."

"What a lovely reunion."

His entire body shuddered, like a cat when he sees something unpleasant, another being it detested. Azula walked from behind them, he didn't even notice the second boat. And she wasn't alone, behind her walked Ty Lee and Mai.

He looked at the water bender, her eyes told her that that was what she wanted to talk about. Now he understood her upset and restlessness.

He cussed to himself. Now everything just got screwed.

While Azula walked towards them the imperial soldiers turned to the left, facing my sister. That has been a preventive action. Zuko noticed at that moment that they were not behaving like soldiers keeping watch over a prisoner, they were acting more like guards protecting someone important. To the water bender, and they sensed Azula as a threat.

Now, his theory that his father had sent them as her personal guard to make sure Katara wouldn't escape was dismissed. He vaguely wondered if something had happened for them, instead of guarding her, were there with the intention of protecting her.

He didn't like thinking about the possible answers. Almost instinctively or by natural course, he pulled Katara towards him. The hand that held her arm moved towards her waist. She, for her part, placed one of her hands on his chest. He at any moment stopped staring at his sister, watching her with suspicion.

In that instant he knew she had to escape. She was not safe in the palace or anywhere while Azula had her as a target.

Under no circumstance he would allow her to be hurt again.

While she was embraced by Zuko, Katara lowered her gaze and observed the chest of the water bender, feeling her stomach constricting. She had to talk with him, Zuko had no idea of what was going on. From the unexpected twist of the situation.

Of how everything changed completely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While the small ship entered the sea, Katara couldn't stop thinking about how unusual the Fire Lord's actions were. There was something strange in his behavior. Why would she send him to Zuko? As much as she would have liked him to believe she was on their side after becoming the prince's lover, she suspected that the Fire Lord was so easy to fool. A man like him wouldn't believe their lies so easily, unless Zuko's performance had been that good. Or both.

_ "He trusts in you, and you on him." _

He had told her that, and she felt like the key was on his words. The way he had given for a fact they had a trust relationship shocked her.

She observed the sea, the sun rose on the horizon. Flashes of orange, pink and purple painted the sky. She was mesmerized by that picture. It was beautiful.

"Princess," Hua stood by her side, "I've been informed that dinner will be served in an hour."

"Thank you." The water tribe girl kept staring at the sea.

"You know, I'm happy for you to be allowed to make this trip. Shu Jing it's beautiful, it's surrounded by mountains and woods..."

"Hua," she interrupted her. Katara observed they were alone, the guards were patrolling through the boat giving her the freedom to move independently, however she felt like everything was not normal. "Why is the Fire Lord doing this?" The fire nation girl tensed at her words. "I'm a prisoner of war so this seem counterproductive in many ways." 

"Well... you are..." she lowered her gaze, keeping her hands tied and moving them nervously, "important for prince Zuko. I imagine the Fire Lord doesn't want you two to be separate."

"If by important you mean I'm his lover then that's just a poor excuse to justify his actions." The fire nation girl raised her eyes and seemed nervous. She wasn't sure if it was because of the interrogation or because it was the first time she had talked to her in such a way. 

"Besides," she approached the timid girl, "you and I know that that's a lie, don't we?"

If there was another person that could discover their deception, that would be Hua. She had been witness to their two encounters, or more like their fights. The first time when she was taken to the room where she now resided. She walked in together with the doctor that treated her and stayed with her all night long. The mess that had been left after their showdown couldn't be interpreted any other way. And above all, during the second time, when things had gotten out of their hands because of the aphrodisiac's intervention, she was the one that told her what the small liquid did.

At this point it would be unquestionable to hear that they were lovers from other people. During his last night visit they weren't discreet. Although that was the intention. Besides whoever was watching them from the wall, anyone else that was outside the room would have easily heard them. And she doubted that the guards would keep a silent vow.

But a big change between them would look very suspicious and hard to accept for someone that knew them. Azula was one of them, and Hua was second. Although there were rumors and she knew of them, she never asked her about it. And that only confirmed her that she didn't fully believe them.

Hua let out a defeated sigh, leaving her nervousness on the side. She looked at her with a certain confidence like she hadn't seen before.

"I believe that you and prince Zuko acted for your benefit." Oh, so she had found them out. "But you're right," she looked to the sides, like making sure it was just the two of them around, "it wasn't only because of your relationship with the prince that the Fire Lord sent you away."

Katara listened carefully, she suspected that she was going to tell her something very important. 

"The Fire Lord is going to meet with his most trusted counselors. It's a very important meeting, he even ordered some noblemen and their families to leave the capital for a couple of days."

"Is it because of the day of the comet?" she asked, her heart was beating loudly. "The attack on the Earth Kingdom?" His hands were holding the girl, impatient for getting some answers. Everything she had told herself before was forgotten.

"Certainly. But... I believe it's also because of the invasion during the day of the eclipse."

Such an answer left her in shock, letting go of the girl.

"How... how do you know about that?" She barely made the question.

Hua held her hands, squeezing them gently. "Princess..." she spoke with a strange confidence and determination in her eyes, like she was about to tell her a truth even more revealing that what she just said. But her voice never came out. Katara felt an intense heat on the side and then an explosion threw the two of them away.

"Hua!"

She barely could hear some sort of alarm, people speaking out loud and yelling and soldiers rapidly approaching them. Katara felt dizzy for a moment. When she snapped out of the confusion she saw the fire nation girl lying next to her, the blast had hit her square and her left side was burned.

"Prin...cess..."

"Don't speak, everything will be fine." She was lying to her and she knew. She held back a curse, seeing Hua so frightened and with half her face burned crushed her heart. Before she could scream for help a soldier was already next to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"Hua is! She needs help!" She had screamed at him like she was giving him an order.

The soldier didn't hesitate and carried the girl carefully. Katara followed him, ignoring how there was smoke coming out from the starboard.

He led her to her cabin, putting the injured girl softly on the bed. Once she had accommodated, the soldier took out a medicine cabinet from a compartment in the room and pulled out a drug, making the girl drink it which made her pass out instantly. 

"How did this happen?" The soldier asked.

"I don't know." Her hands were shaken, also burned from the blast and panicking. "We were talking and then all of sudden..." something happened again, a metal squeak could be heard. "Are we under attack?" Bullseye.

Before he could answer her, more people entered the chamber. Once was an old man with a white robe and the other was a soldier, more old and with a higher rank. He observed her first, scrutinizing her, and then fixed his eyes on Hua.

"How is she?" His voice sounded tough.

"She has third degree burns on the left arm and face." The doctor informed them. Katara could do nothing but watch helplessly at her friend who laid unconscious on the bed. A nudge formed on her throat. This was bad, really bad. "She probably won't make it."

"Can't you help her?!" Katara asked desperately.

"I don't have the equipment or necessary medicine for this kind of burn. It's also possible she has internal bleeding too." The guard kept silent along with the superior officer. "She won't make it to Shu Jing, we would have to take a detour to a close island and take her to a hospital. Even then I don't know if she can make it."

Hua looked pale, her breathing became faint. What the doctor had said was true, she wouldn't make it.

Her hands covered with blisters were trembling, her chest tightened and it seemed like she had trouble breathing. The image of Aang on her arms with a deadly wound appeared on her mind. Aang was dead, and Hua would be going to the spirit world too.

No...No... Please, stop...

"Can you help her?"

Katara realized they were talking to her. The older guard asked while the other guard and the doctor watched her. She was breathing heavily and she only realized she was crying. "Not without my bending." She admitted, feeling completely useless.

"Understood, get some water" She heard him giving the order to the guard and him leaving right away. 

"Stand up." She hesitated and looked up to the soldier, somehow he told her to trust and she didn't understand what was happening until she stood up and got hit in several spots on her body. The strength of the hits almost made her fall but she stayed on her feet. "Now you have regained your bending." Just as he said that the other soldier came in carrying a large tub with water. "Save her." He ordered firmly before the two guards retired from the cabin, leaving her alone with the old doctor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Almost half an hour later, Katara came on deck. She felt the cold sea breeze like a fresh breath. She needed this. She had gotten her bending back and being surrounded by water and being able to feel it calmed her down. The past few minutes had been too stressful for her, remembering things she wished she could forget. Feeling like everything repeated itself like a nightmare. A race against death. The last time she had used her water bending to heal someone she had failed immeasurably. She was defeated when it came to Aang, she wouldn't let the same thing happen with Hua.

Thanks to Tui and La she was able to save her.

She watched her hands, she had healed herself while she was healing Hua but there was still that red trail that never disappears from your eyes, making it seem like they were still stained.

At the end of the healing the old doctor had given her one last look to the wound and told her she was out of danger. They left her alone minutes ago, warning her not to come out, but she simply couldn't stay there.

During that time it took her to heal Hua and save her from the death she didn't hear another explosion, but she did hear lots of movements. Although she was in her cabin and focused on the healing she simply couldn't ignore the noisy run of the heavy armors from one side to the other with such hurry.

The salty wind caressed her face.

The attack that hit Hua was meant for her.

Some voices drew her attention. To her right and a little further behind she watched the back of three uniformed men on the edge of the boat. At the front of them, what seemed to be another ship sailing next to them, almost hitting them. She got closer, the voices became clearer and not sounding very happy. There was one in particular she recognized. 

She advanced slowly, waiting to be wrong but when she did she could confirm she wasn't wrong.

It couldn't be...

"Oh, look who finally honored us with her presence."

When Azula noticed her she stared at her, making that the three men that were on their backs to her turned slowly too. She recognized one of the soldiers as the guy who carried Hua to her chamber, the other was the older man who gave her her bending back and the last one she didn’t knew who it was but must have been someone important. He stared at her deeply, and without saying a word he signaled her to approach them.

"I don't understand what's all the ruckus," Azula continued talking, "she's just a peasant. I think it's insulting you place her above me." She addressed the chief guard that guarded her during the journey. 

She couldn't understand the thread of the conversation or what the hell was Azula doing there. She could see once she arrived at the railing of the ship that behind the princess were the other two that always accompanied her during their chase through the Earth Kingdom as well as more soldiers.

"We cannot charge you for the attack on the ship," the older soldier spoke with a serious tone, "but we can charge with an assassanation attempt on princess Katara. Be sure that your father will hear about this."

"How dare you?!"

The radical change on Azula was incredible. Saying that she was angry was nothing, she was furious and out of herself. She gripped the railing of her ship tightly while pushing her torso up. She was staring at the man who threatened her with pure hate.

"Princess Katara is under the Fire Lord's protection. Attacking her is like attacking him directly."

Such an answer made her have an opposite reaction from the anger from moments ago. She tensed up and was left astonished. Not just her but also those that accompanied her were the same.

Katara reacted almost the same way, not believing the truth of the words she just heard but she hid it better. Besides, she was more focused on Azula's reaction. Her eyes spread with what she could distinguish as fear.

"You have been warned, princess Azula." The chief guard spoke. "Keep your distance," he addressed the other ship's captain. "Fire Lord's orders are absolute. We won't hesitate to attack if we think that princess' Katara's safety is compromised, even if it's against his own daughter. "

With those words, the captain, who was the other man standing there, gave the order to advance. He gave a signal and immediately they started moving.

While they got away, the thoughts that went through Azula's mind was to not stay with her arms crossed after what just happened. Even with the threat of facing her father, deep down she knew he knew that she would do something like this. She looked discreetly to her acrobatic friend, giving her a look that said she would blow off some steam with her later.

Later, once night came, she reunited with that same person on the larboard. She has been suspecting since she saw them for the first time that the soldiers that accompanied her this time were not regular soldiers. Their armors were different, and there was something on their eyes that shocked her. They seemed to be on a level above other fire benders, and by the way he addressed Azula without any fear it only meant that they had an authority that was below the Fire Lord and no one else.

Maybe that's why they were assigned to escort her? To prevent her from escaping? She had proven previously that she could handle a couple of fire bending soldiers without any issue, she deduced that the Fire Lord didn't want to take any chances.

She had to admit that the idea of escaping had crossed her mind since she came aboard the ship, but... she doubted she would be able to get very far. However, everything seemed easier now that she had her bending back. All she had to do was jump off board and say goodbye. Once she touched the water, it would be impossible to stop her.

However...

"How is the girl?"

The older man asked gently once he arrived next to her and made a small bow with his head, a gesture Katara imitated.

"Much better, although I don't think she will wake up in a couple hours." She didn't say anything else. Katara took advantage of the moment to act bolder. "What you did was very brave and also very stupid."

Until that day she hadn't had the confidence to talk with someone that wasn't Hua or master Ten, but she felt like she had to. Or maybe it was because now that she had her bending back she felt emboldened. Like she had nothing to fear. The warning he gave to Azula and his reaction didn't go unnoticed, especially because she knew from experience what she was capable of doing to those she hated.

"Returning her bending back to a master water bender while we're on the sea? You're right, it was very stupid from me. After all, I can't swim."

She wasn't expecting such words, it left her confused until the older men stared at her briefly and smiled with tranquility. She relaxed for a moment.

"I appreciate the confidence to let me save Hua, I assure you I won't try to escape."

She spoke the truth. She stopped thinking that until moments ago. It was not the right time yet. Although... she had to admit the temptation was too much.

"I ordered you to, you owe me nothing. She was injured on my watch, that was unacceptable. Besides, I was just following orders."

"What do you mean?" She turned around to look at him.

"The Fire Lord ordered us to return your bending once we arrived to the island of Shu Jing, I simply did it before."

She was astonished. "W...why?"

"I don't question my lord's orders." He looked to the distance at the sea. Katara, still not knowing what was going on, turned in the same direction. Some light shone on the darkness. "Princess Azula was sent to Ember Island," he continued, "a destiny in the opposite direction she's currently in."

She was still so shocked about what he said about her bending that she didn't pay attention to what he just said.

"Princess." The soldier spoke again, only this time he was staring at her. She tried to pay attention, feeling like he was about to tell her something important. "We have orders to go back to the capital once we arrive at Shu Jing. You will be on your own."

That was another blow she didn't expect. She didn't try to hide her bewilderment and confusion now showing on her face.

"What are you talking about?" She could stop herself from asking.

But she had no direct response from the soldier. He only watched her with something resembling pity, only to return his eyes to the dark sea.

What the hell was going on?

She was feeling overwhelmed and confused, her mind was a chaos with everything she just heard. She tried to calm herself. She turned back to the sea and listened to the pounding of the waves against the hull. She tried to analyze what was happening.

The Fire Lord allowed her to make this trip to reunite with Zuko. Her bending was returned. The guards would leave once they arrived at their destiny. Leaving her alone with Zuko. With no one to watch over her but him.

Was he... excepting her to escape?

She felt even more confused. Certainly she had everything on her face. She looked back at the soldier, he kept watching the sea. Or maybe... she was being tested? Yes, that seemed a more accurate option. Maybe this was all a trap.

She let out a deep sigh, letting out all of her doubts and the sudden rush of adrenaline. What a bother. She laid her arms on the railing, watching the lights on the distance.

If escaping had been a temptation moments ago, now it was nothing but something she had to avoid. She didn't want to give the pleasure to the Fire Lord. What an arrogant man. She wasn't that stupid.

Even still, she could help but think of what would happen if she did.

It would be a huge scandal, without a doubt. She would possibly be searched everywhere through the nation and the Earth Kingdom non-stop, not like there were poor wanted posters of herself already. On the other hand, the one most affected by it would be Zuko.

His reputation would be shattered for allowing her to escape. And it would be known, at least from her part, that the whole lovers thing was a lie, that she was only using him. Azula would be very satisfied if that were to happen. 

Not knowing why, she felt her stomach cramping, like a tight knot squeezing her guts. Why did she suddenly feel that way?

She turned her eyes back to the far-away ship where only lights could be seen. Azula would probably be the first to volunteer on her search and finally kill her. Not like she didn't need any reason, she just proved that. All she was looking for was an excuse for...

She froze. A cold shiver ran through her spine. An excuse...

She spread her eyes from the shock.

She watched the lights of the ship at the distance, the same ship where Azula was... What was she really doing there?

_ "Princess Azula was sent to Ember Island, a destiny in the opposite direction she's currently in." _

It couldn't be... or could it?

She glanced discreetly to the man that accompanied her to find out he was watching her, in a silent way he confirmed her what she was thinking.

You got to be fucking kidding me!

She snorted when she realized what was happening, gripping the railing tightly.

Zuko. A special guard that would protect all the way. Once they arrived at the island her bending would be unblocked. The guard would return, leaving her and Zuko on their own.

And with Azula deciding to change her route, and didn't waste any second to attack her when she had the chance.

She didn't take her eyes away from the other ship that was visible through the darkness.

Fucking bastard. The Fire Lord didn't care at all whether she tried to escape or not, he was waiting for something else to happen on the island. He must have known, Azula was his daughter after all. He knew how far her outbursts could go, and how she and Zuko weren't her favorite people at the moment. Of course she would go after them, she would let that chance go. And she just had a demonstration of what she's capable of.

"Does she know? That you'll leave?" She asked, extremely pissed.

"If she knew I don't think she would have attacked, but sooner or later she will find out if she has Sun Jing as a destination."

She didn't have to guess, it was obvious she was going there. The soldier looked at her making her understand he already knew of all this saga that was coming, which infuriated her. What good were his warnings if he was going to send her to the wolf's den? Or was it all planned? To set her up this way?

Damn it!

"Why is he doing all of this?" She whispered angrily, referring to the Fire Lord. "Why would he allow it?" She was trying to understand his actions.

"Maybe he's testing you," she was surprised that the soldier answered her, having made that question to no one specific. "After prince Zuko's return, the succession of the throne has been uncertain."

"And what do I have to do with that?!"

She yelled upset. She knew she was taking it out on him but she couldn't help it. Somehow she saw him as an accomplice to all the mess that was about to come.

The soldier watched the girl on his side briefly without giving her an answer.

He already knew, it was obvious in his eyes. At first, when he was given his new orders he thought that the prince and the water princess were being tested. The rumors that they were lovers and she was cooperating with them would be denied if she tried to escape. The prince would be in a poor position, specially if the water bender managed to run away from the Fire Nation.

However, why bother in protecting her so much? He had heard clearly when the Fire Lord had forbidden princess Azula from approaching her. Was he taking her only to see her facing his son? Now he realized that wasn't the case. With princess Azula on her way to Shu Jing, which happened to be where prince Zuko was. It was clear that it would be a clash between the siblings.

He had heard the good opinions the Fire Lord now had to his son after he returned from his exile, and how wrong princess Azula took it. The water bender was just an excuse, a trigger for this showdown. If she was under the care of the prince, because of their lover's status, he wouldn't hesitate to face his sister to defend her. With how bad they got along their fight would be violent and explosive, he could only imagine that the fight would have started the moment they arrived at Shu Jing if the person who had been hit by the blast had been her and not the other girl. No one would have been able to save her then.

He observed the water princess. She was clearly upset from being involved in all of this conflict. He had to admit, he didn't approve of the way his lord was acting. There were other ways to fix things. They were so young, and one of them shouldn't even be involved.

He then decided to do something that could be considered treason.

"It's in your hands whether you choose to take part in this conflict or not," he whispered while she listened carefully. "You're a master bender that just got her bending back, you have more advantage here than at Shu Jing."

She didn't answer, staying silent. Maybe she was shocked from hearing such suggestions from him. It was too much, from his consideration, the time she was thinking.

"Once I promised the avatar I would help him end this war," he heard her talking after a long time. "That we would defeat the Fire Lord," he wasn't expecting such words. "But when I arrived here I realized that defeating him was not the solution. It won't be enough if there are others ready to take his place."

He was impressed, not just from what she just said but with her confidence and determination with which she had said it. There was a deep resolve in her eyes. She was so young, but she looked strong and confident. With an incredible will.

The waves that hit against the vessel while they advanced became more fierce, hitting against the hull harshly. The sea breeze bathed them. It was, without a doubt, like the ocean was responding to her courage.

He didn't know what to say before such a declaration.

"Hua will return with you to the capital."

She looked at him with such determination he knew what he had to do.

"That cannot be." She stared at him with disbelief. "However, she can stay onboard while we stay on the island fixing the ship," he watched her face go from confusion to surprise. "We were, after all, attacked and in need of repair." He told her with a small smirk on his face.

She didn't say a thing, she just bowed before she returned to the ship while the soldier stayed outside watching the sea and thinking what sort of punishment would await him when he returned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katara stayed with Hua for the rest of the trip. The doctor told her that her healing had been perfect, that she was out of danger and there was no need to worry. There won't even be any burn tissue on her skin. Still, she watched over her sleep because honestly, she wouldn't be able to sleep herself. With everything that happened she didn't believe she would be able to get some rest. Her head was a total mess right now.

The Fire Lord had planned on facing Azula and Zuko for the right to the throne. How stupid. Wasn't he capable of doing it himself? She really didn't want to think about what was to come, the fight the two of them would have. Azula was strong, and unhinged, and Zuko... well, they had faced each other on several occasions. He was a strong bender, but he was never able to defeat Aang...

Wait! If Zuko ended up losing...

A shock left her cold and the horrible anticipation of that possibility tied her stomach. Azula wouldn't just settle with defeating Zuko, she would kill him. That had been her goal from the beginning, to get rid of him once and for all. And if Zuko lost, what would happen to her? Would she still be under the Fire Lord's protection, or would Azula's new position give her the right to do whatever she wanted with her?

Sadly, she reached an unquestionable truth. Azula would kill her too. Who would stop her?

She took her hands to her head. Bloody problem she was now in. This could not end like this. She was so close to achieving her objective, her place. It couldn't get ruined because of this!

The eclipse was close by her calculations, that would be her opportunity to do something. To face the Fire Lord, she was willing to do so. Living in the palace had given her a great advantage, but now everything was hanging by a threat.

_ "I hope to hear you play the erhu when you return."  _

What last words? Why would he tell her that? Await her return... so, he wanted her to return? But if he knew that his demented daughter had gone to the same place and not with the intention of just facing Zuko, why tell her those words?

She stopped to think.

Oh... she got it now.

"He trusts in you, and you on him..."

The Fire Lord didn't expect Zuko to face Azula alone. She would do it too, or at least she had the right to defend herself. That's why she was given her bending back.

Great, just great.

"Princess..."

The soft voice brought her back from her brooding. Hua was waking up. The fire nation girl looked at her confused.

"How are you feeling? Don't try to get up, you were pretty bad."

"I... what happened?"

"Azula." Her face turned into a grimace. "She attacked the ship. Don't worry, she's not here and she won't hurt you again." She tried to calm her.

She seemed to have accepted her words, taking her hand to her face and touching were used to be burned skin before.

"It doesn't hurt..."

"I saved you. The chief of guards gave me my bending back." She looked as shocked as her when she found out it was by orders of the Fire Lord. "Hua, you will stay on the ship the whole time. You cannot set foot on Shu Jing."

Now she looked confused.

"Azula is on her way to Shu Jing," she began explaining. "She has Zuko in her sight, but... the guards won't get in the middle of them. Without them, she'll have a free path to do whatever she wants. I don't think she would miss this chance to go for me too, and anyone that crosses her path. She attacked you once, she won't think twice to do it again. I won't put you in danger because of me."

"You have to escape princess, run away! Take this chance and run."

She spoke with such confidence and determination. Katara on the other hand was on the clouds, she wasn't expecting such recommendation from her part.

"Listen to me, on the other side of the cliff with multiple waterfalls. On the bottom there will be a raft waiting for you, it will take you to another city on the other side of the island. There, you must look for a fruit vendor and when you find him, you must tell him "The cabbages don't pass the sanity control" and he will answer you "Only on the Earth Kingdom". That way you will know it's the right person. He will get you out of the Fire Nation.”

Saying she was shocked was short. She couldn't speak from what she just heard. Hua probably noticed because she changed her attitude, leaving aside the desperation she had spoken moments ago and continued.

"We have been planning your escape several times, but we haven't had a good opportunity so far. The first time was when you were being moved from your cell to the west wing. but Prince Zuko intervened that day. When we found out about this journey we planned your escape, it would be easier than doing it at the capital. I was given the details before we left."

"What are you talking about?! Who's been planning this?!"

She looked at her with confidence. "Maybe you think everyone in the Fire Nation is bad, but that's not true. We're tired of this war too. Many families have lost so much. Children, fathers, brothers... the sacrifice of so many people can't be justified by the greed of a few. You are not alone in this, nor those who fight at your side. We are also want it, and the moment to rise against the Fire Lord is close."

She couldn't believe it, was this really happening?

"Princess," the two of them got scared when one of the soldiers opened the door. "We will arrive soon to Shu Jing," he said, only to leave them alone again and with their hearts beating fast.

Katara looked at Hua without knowing what to say. Her mind was blank after such revelation. She remembered that she had wanted to tell her something before they got attacked, what this it? Wait a moment!

"Hua, how did you know about the invasion?" With everything that had happened, she had completely forgotten.

"I'm not the only one that knows. The Fire Lord and every counselor and general within the capital also know. I don't know the details, but I do know they're preparing for an attack that day. A trap awaits them."

Her heart felt like crushing. She wasn't sure whether to continue with her plans. Her main attack force, the soldiers from the Earth Kingdom, specially the troops of King Kuei had felt during the invasion on Ba Sing Se. And the avatar. She had doubted that they planned to keep going.

"How are they certain there will be an attack?"

"They're not, but they're not taking any chances."

Of course, it was the moment they were most vulnerable, they wouldn't take any chances. Katara thought briefly on who would be behind this. Sokka had been the main lead of this plan, and he and her friends had managed to escape. Together with Aang.

No... don't get your hopes up...

"Please," Hua spoke again, "promise me you'll escape. Although I doubt the attack will be stopped, at least warn her that they might be going into a trap."

She stared at her handmaiden. The young girl always acted shy but enthusiastic while staying by her side, cheering her on her own way. Now she finally understood she had always been on her side, and that her approach was honest. She stared at the honey-like eyes, she definitely reminded her of Aang. In that moment she remembered her promise, and the words she said to the chief of guards.

"No, I won't escape." She spoke with determination.

By Hua's expression she felt like she was breaking her heart.

"Listen to me Hua," she continued. "Although we have defeating the Fire Lord as our goal, we mustn't forget about Azula. She's a big threat. I'm sure that those that support you consider her an enemy too. The Fire Lord want her and Zuko to face-off, and that even I get involved. I can't let go of this chance."

She didn't look very convinced and seemed worried.

"Besides," she added, "even if I managed to escape it won't matter. I don't know who's behind this invasion, and even if it were my friends I have no idea how to get to them. You don't know where they are, do you?" By the girl's expression on her face she knew her answer was a no. "That's why I can't leave, not yet."

It seemed like Hua was not entirely okay with her decision and accepting it was difficult for her. The way she bit her lip and seemed to hold her tears touched her. She truly seemed worried for her.

"But..." she finally spoke, "princess Azula is too strong, and she hates you so much..." a couple of tears streamed from her eyes. "Please don't take any chances, don't do it..."

Her hands were holding hers tightly, trying to convince her.

She couldn't help the way her chest crushed from seeing that girl so worried and scared. She let go one of her hands to clean the tears of her companion.

"I promise you Hua, if things get wrong I will escape."

It took her by surprise but she knew she couldn't stop her. "Then I'm staying with you."

"Hua don't..." Katara tried to stop her but she simply shocked her head. "As your handmaiden, it would be weird if I didn't stayed by your side." Was all she said with a smile on her face, letting her know she wouldn't change her mind.

After preparing for the landing, Katara decided to ask a couple more questions. She was too curious about the people who apparently wanted to betray the Fire Lord. The only thing she got as an answer was that everyone were Fire Nation citizens and nothing more. When they were planning to reveal themselves, was still a secret. They didn't spoke too much information between its members for security reasons. And only revealed to Hua about the plans for the invasion so she would tell her.

Knowing there were traitors inside the Fire Nation surprised her, however she didn't think it was such an impossible thing after listening to Hua's speech.

When they came on deck, the sea breeze hit their faces gently.

They decided to turn their backs on their nations, while others found a reason to fight. She looked towards the sea, Azula's ship was unbelievably close. She could see her from the distance. She smiled satisfied, surely she had planned her next attack. 

She could try if she wanted, she wouldn't be fighting alone. She turned her gaze to the docks, and recognized a figure immediately. 

Zuko was waiting for her. She had to warn him.

When she arrived at his side she didn't even get the chance to. Azula had gotten ahead of her and revealed herself. Even still she had to talk with him as soon as possible she had to let him know what was going on before his sister did her move.. For a brief moment she hesitated whether Zuko would believe her.

She raised her gaze while looking at his profile; his fierce golden eyes fixated on Azula who was approaching them, his jaw tight from the tension, his lips straight and his chin raised. The profile from his unmarked face took every doubt from her. Zuko was upset with her.

She believed, she truly believed he could defeat her.

His eyes moved to her. Katara tried, someway, to transmit him some trust. To let him know he was not alone. That she would stay by his side and face Azula together.

"I won't let her harm you, I promise." The fire bender declared.

Her heart skipped a beat. She definitely was not expecting those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck i'm bad at summaries! Whatever, hope you enjoy this chaper. At first I was thinking on making them all go to Ember Island and move the story back to the original timeline but I thought of something better, you better wait for it.  
> Also, i kinda like adding new characters to the story. Mr. Ten would be a mix between Yoshitake Yoshiro (Kengan Asura) with Bon Clay(One piece)'s personality, and the old imperial guard would have that loyal knight aura, don't know if you get me.  
> Also, i saw a video on japanese tea ceremony and wanted to incluide it, and erhu is a chinese instrument. Just wanted to include more and more elements of the real world into the story. Also, I remember reading once that cannocically Zuko is a prodigy with the tsungi horn so also wanted to give a musical talent to Katara, what do you think?  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy my story and there's many more to come. Don't forget to follow me on my twitter for more news.  
> https://twitter.com/EddyPat7


End file.
